InterludeThe Moon's Journey Into Land of the Sun
by WolfchildBlazer
Summary: After the heartbreaking closer of a New Dawn the Moon must complete it's journey before the sun rises again. Takes place after D.O.A.N.B. and before the Sequel. YGOSM Cross.
1. Once More

**Hello, this is the next step in what I now consider a trilogy, lucky me. You can vote all through this one too.**

**Angel-**Thank you, for your thoughts about the group harmony. Oh, and the kitten is doing great we got her during the lunar eclipse, so mom called her Bella Luna-(Beautiful Moon.) Or just Luna for short. Yes, the votes are numerous, but it counts because your voice is heard.

**ShadowIncGoddess-**(Big Smile.) I am glad you value your fingers and your pairing and thank you for the comment on the Silver Millennium.

**Samantha-**Thank you, mortals no matter what species has a basic thought process that is then complicated by our emotions. I could see Beryl becoming jealous of a sudden change, but not if it had happen a long time ago and she could have time to adjust.

**SailorVeggie-** Wow! I mean really Wow! I am totally amazed, are your hands okay from typing that much?

**Cosmos270-**I am working on the sequel as we speak, but this chapter story should tide you over until then.

**Mistress of the Sea-** From what I understand Yami is the spirit that is hosted in Yugi's body and mind, the same with Ryou and Bakura, but Malic/Maric are the same person with a major split personality defect.

**Thanks to Everyone who reviewed Dawn of A New Beginning. Much joy to you all.**

**YGO/SM cross**

A wail cut through the Tsukino household at three in the morning Mr. Tsukino-san rolled over and blinked one eye at the nosie. Wearily he rose from his comfortable bed, and cast a look over to his sleeping wife. Grumbling about early mornings and dreaded work hours he staggered over to the crib sitting in the corner of the room. Pulling back the pink baby blanket, he picked up the crying infant. Carefully he carried her in to the living room and flip the lights on.

Mr. Tsukino-san was highlighted in the household light. He was a man of twenty-three years of age, as his hunter brown hair falling boyishly in his eyes. His eyes were emerald green which had a spark of joy behind the weary mist of tiredness. He was dressed in pajama black slacks, and a tan shirt. He had a kind smile and it shone with pride as he glanced down to the bundle in his arms. Strolling over to the small entertainment system turning it on and fiddling with the stations until he found some soft music.

Gazing down into the soft eyes of his child, he spoke softly as he danced with the baby. "My little angel Usagi." He whispered. Usagi, as the baby was now dubbed blinked at Tsukino-san giggling happily with the soft music and the gentle sway of the father's movements. His hands stroking the golden curls that sprung from the cherub's crown. "My baby girl." He whispered once more bringing her closer to his shoulder.

Usagi was the epitome of baby cuteness. She had golden curls that crowned her head, and the bluest of sapphires shown from beneath her eyelashes. Her face echoed the face of Cupid the angel most noted for his role in love. Chubby hands reached for her father's face in all a child's demand. Mr. Tsukino-san could see the world in his daughter's eyes. Gurgling at her father he carried her into the kitchen where he warmed up a bottle for Usagi and a cup of green tea for him. He placed his tea in the conventional oven for later and brought Usagi and her bottle back to the living room.

Within the living room he sat upon his couch and supported Usagi head with one hand her body on his knee, and the bottle with the other until she could gripped it. Usagi wrapped her chubby fingers around the bottle and nursed quietly as her father rocked her in his arms. The music lulling through the house brought Mrs. Tsukino-san into the living room to witness the bonding moment between father and daughter.

Quick as a cat she grab her camera and snapped a picture and replace the camera back where she had gotten it, before approaching her husband. Quietly, she laid a gentle hand on her husband's shoulder, smiling peacefully at the pair. "How is she Kenji?" She asked softly to him. Kenji turned and smiled back to her before handing Usagi to his wife and went to get ready for his work day.

Mrs. Tsukino-san cradled her angel in her arms, her indigo long hair making a protective curtain around them. She was a graceful, beautiful maiden of Twenty-one who's navy blue eyes shone loving on her daughter. Clothed in a form fitting nightgown of white which hung to the floor. She hummed along with the music from the stereo blending harmoniously together creating a enchanting melody. Slowly Usagi succumbed deep with in the world of sleep and she dreamed. Dreamed of haunting elegant castles and faces of stern but caring faces. Faces of males dressed in strange Egyptian clothing, of the whispering of sands and faceless, shapeless creatures. Dreams lingering with tones of the forgotten, but he unknown. The angel slept on as these images swirled beyond her closed eyelids and swept back into her subconscious to be buried with its aching familiarity. To only be awoken when the sands called to her and crystal tears fell.

Ms. Tsukino-san carried her daughter back to the crib in their room and placed her gently back down, removing the bottle from the grip of the girl. She tucked Usagi in and made ready for the day. The parent's dressed and wore the morning hours away until nine then phone the babysitter close to the family.

Mrs. Osaka-san with her young baby daughter came over to pick up Usagi and bring back to her home and store. Mrs. Osaka-san ran a jewelry store which provided the funds necessary for life. Her hair was an ember flame of short curls and amethyst eyes glittered cheerfully with life. Her genes showed strongly with in her daughter, Naru sporting a flame crown and her father's summer blue eyes. She set the two children in a play pen area where she could see them and opened her shop. Before long the shop bustled with activity and Mrs. Osaka-san attention was focused on her customers.

Fate watching from above, noted her opening and appeared before Usagi. Seeing the two baby girls asleep and Mrs. Osaka-san occupied she waved her hand over Usagi forehead. Seeing the familiar symbols answering she leaned over and kissed the child's head before disappearing. Fate's eyes watered as she ran her hand over the tapestry of Usagi, dismally remarking the damage done by the High Council's decision. She sighed and checked on the evolving souls of the Egyptian sands. Noting they would breathe the air of life again soon. Closing her eyes and placing a hand on the web feeling and seeing the path life was taking at this junction. She was pleased at the fairly simple path before Usagi first major decision. Clucking her tongue against her teeth Fate turned to her sister Destiny who pensively watched the passed souls of the High Council and Selenity.

Destiny scanned the various tomes of strands that tied the souls to the tapestry and the abilities they had that could changed the course of not only their strands, but their 'daughter' child of light. Noticing Apollo's soul she smiled gently, and hoped his soul would be reborn soon and close to their princess.

Prologue done for this story. The YGO cast comes in next time. Please vote, review, and enjoy your day. I will be using the English names for the sequel, as the reborn ones, or the host. Also it will show the separate identities between past and present. Much Care, WolfchildBlazer.

Decided couples for the sequel-

Joey/Mai

Tristan/Serenity (Joey's sister)

Tea/Duke Devlin

Shadi/Isis/Odion


	2. I Can See the Solar Star

**Platinum Star-** Yes, a new story, but it is just the next step after Dawn of A New Beginning. I figured if I jumped right into the sequel I would be leaving a lot of gaps. No, Apollo was her father in the silver alliance, he died while she was in Egypt. The reason I made the sister's pleased with his soul, is he was the only alliance high council that wasn't there to make the downfall decision.

**Sailor-Star-Healer-5000-** Actually according to Yang, yes that is his name, my friend in Japan, san is a form of address when speaking and writing of someone who is your senior and deserves respect. Thanks however, for being concerned enough to ask.

**Samantha-** (Big laugh) Yami all the way huh? Hmm, I think I am going to close the polls next chapter. The votes are getting in the thousands and I have an idea for the romance.

**Silent-Liquid-**Get some rest, my story is not going anywhere, review when you can, not because a chapter comes out and you feel obligated. I do not want you half-dead in your life because of me. Please get some sleep, the people of this world are so over worked.

**Thanks to all who reviewed. The voting for pairings are closing next chapter if you want your voice heard, better hurry. Good karma to all who read I do not own these shows or anime.**

A woman of light blonde hair stood tall watching over the crib where her new born son slept. She was lightly tan and had ember brown eyes, tall and beautiful, she wore a simple white summer dress. Her feet was bare as she walked around the crib making sure nothing could harm the sleeping son. The baby smiled in his sleep as he felt his mother's warming presence.

She smiled back watching as the sun highlighted her son. He was crowned a sun bleached blonde, small curls falling in his sapphire eyes. His mother brushed the curls out of his eyes, pulling the blue baby blanket up. She smiled, remarking at the eyes the reflected his father's genes. "My Apollo, sun child." She whispered leaving a small kiss on his temple. She walked into her husband office, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Apollo's sleeping, Tonatiuh," She said, tightening her arms.

Tonatiuh nodded pulling a white business card in front of him, before handing it to his wife. Tonatiuh had dirty blonde hair that hung in a semi-long rat-tail. Sapphire eyes sparkled with a determine fire, as he studied his wife. He was dressed in a casual blue suit with a untied red bow hanging around his neck.

"Malina, what do you think?" Tonatiuh asked his wife gesturing to the business card. Malina studied the card, it was elegant in its simplicity. White with a burnished gold border, cornered with bright yellow suns. In the center was a bright gold lettering, that said the Sol Family, Ace Bodyguards, with their address and office phone. Malina smiled and handed the card back, nodding with her approval.

"It is great, so what do the sister's want you to do my love?" Malina asked her husband of two lifetimes.

"Send it to Kaiba Corporation, to the eldest Kaiba." Tonatiuh explained. Malina nodded before a thought crossed her mind.

"Didn't Kaiba just have a son name Gozabura?" Malina asked. Tonatiuh nodded in answer. A falling of two bright lights directed to their attention to the front of the desk. Fate and Destiny appearing in their glory, bowed slightly to the Sol couple, before Fate held out her hand. Tonatiuh handed the business card over, and looked curiously at them.

"How is my granddaughter in the other dimension?" Tonatiuh asked the sisters. Destiny smiled peacefully in remembrance at the memory of Kenji-san and Ikuko-san. Fate stepped forward and wave an arm in a circle motion, a image appearing before them. Satisfied the sol couple turned to the sister's again. "Are you sure both Apollo and Serenity should be reborn as babies?" He asked the twins, Fate nodded in response. "Will Apollo be old enough with his memories intact when Serenity comes?" Tonatiuh worried inquires to the sisters.

"Time passes differently now, since the High Council's decision of the fallen kingdom, Apollo will be ready when the time comes and even then he deserves some real time with his family." Fate explained and then the two sisters disappeared to deliver the calling card to the Kaiba Corporation.

The sister's entered a empty, cold office with no visible human warmth. Flicking the business card on the desk on the owner of the business they disappeared, just as the door opened. Kaiba-san strolled in and sat down, running one hand through his greying hair. Now with a son he need someone worthy to watch his life, from enviousness people who wanted his company. He need to raised Gozabura to inherited the company and run it successfully. Sighing his brown eyes fell on the white card sitting innocently in front of him. Picking it up and studying it closely, he smirked at the message written across it.

"Ace bodyguards, well then." He said as he picked up the steel grey phone dialing the number typed on the card. Listening to the person on the other end, he agreed to the terms set. "Yes, see you then Tonatiuh." Kaiba-san said. Hanging up the phone he flipped open his date book scheduling a ten in the morning appointment with Sol, Tonatiuh. He smirked in joy, finally something is going right for a change. His smirk then turned to a frown as he thought of his wife's death, dying two weeks after his son's birth. The doctors had said it was due to unforeseen complications after the had tied her fallopian tubes. They had ruptured and she had bled to death internally. Kaiba-san sighed and shook his head leaving the raising of his son to the various hired help that roamed his mansion. Only to take over the boy's education when he reached a more coherent age.

As promised the Ygo cast, well one makes it appearance. Oh, and if some one can explain where I got the names of Apollo's parents will receive the next chapter in advance, this only goes to the first person. Please review.

Much Care,

WolfchildBlazer.


	3. In to Play

**Angel-**Good guess, you are right, I did not want them being easy to recognize because Sol is way overused as a first name when referring to someone descended from the sun and I did not want people get confused with Helios either. What is your e-mail address and I will send the next chapter to you of this story and one other you want. Luna is growing just fine she sits in my lap as I type and chases the mouse pointer, hitting several system buttons with her tiny paws. As for what I want to cover, well it would be easier to explain when the sequel comes out, but I want to show the evolution of Usagi's powers of the shadows, some family time, and the changes in the two shows because of Serenity's little trip to Egypt.

**ShadowGoddessInc-**Alright, I am almost finished with the prologue of the sequel I had it hand-written but my teething kitten decided she needed to crawl onto my desk and shred the written form.

**Samantha-**Well you should be semi-pleased then. I figured with the romance I was going to have all the boys enjoy the light. However, since Yami won with the votes he will have the first romance scene.

**Thank you, all my reviewers. The romance will be between Usagi and all the guys, I came to this conclusion as I watched the votes reach into the thousands. They say you can not please everyone, but I am willing to try.**

I do not own these shows.

Tonatiuh rang the bell sitting in front of a large iron gate. A stress voice demanded who he was and his purpose for his visit. Tonatiuh explained calmly about his appointment with Kaiba-san. The voice agreed and begrudgingly allowed the gates to swing open. He shifted gears in his car and drove up the gravel paved road, admiring the mansion before him as he reached the parking circle. Tonatiuh parked his vehicle and strode to the entrance, his walk full of importance. Raising a well muscled fist he rapped on the doorway, it was open by a man in a suit. Again Tonatiuh explained his reason for being there, the man nodded and led him to a large training room. Seeing a cleared area with a mat, he strode to it, as his guide went to inform Kaiba-san of his appointment.

Tonatiuh slipped into an easy routine as he waited. Stretching all his muscles, he danced in a easy kata. Feeling each muscle warm with tension as he kicked, punched, flipped, and other measures of the exercise. His attention was redirected when he felt a presence enter the room. From his standing position he back flipped three times right next to the figure. He swung an arm out and stopped it before it connected. Clapping was heard in his ears as he stood in that position. Hearing the praise he dropped his arm and spun his weight on his heel to face the person.

He was greeted by the sight of Kaiba-san which he offered a bow, but not an apology. Kaiba-san grinned in triumph at the spirit of Tonatiuh, he had been watching the man through the outer window of the room. Kaiba-san had been thrilled at the easy motion of Tonatiuh's movements.

"You're hired, you start tomorrow." He said and left Tonatiuh alone in the room. Tonatiuh was weary of the statement, that is it, you're hired, no demonstration with weapons or anything? Not in a agreeable mood he walked back the way he was brought, he had memorized the way while being shown there. Tonatiuh entered his car and left the home of Kaiba-san, his muscles tight with unreleased tension. Arriving back home his wife greeted him, he nodded to her, and walked back to their fitness room. There he finished the routine he had been going through at Kaiba-san's home.

Fate and Destiny watched the meeting and switched the viewing orb back to the young moon princess. Destiny turned to her sister, a curious gaze alighted her face. "What exactly is the time difference between the realms?" Destiny asked her sister.

"Two years in Usa-hime's world is four years in Apollo-san's." Fate responded to her. Destiny nodded, switching her gaze back to the orb, she pouted in sympathy at the young girl.

Usagi was learning to crawl and she was having a nasty time of it. Her chubby knees scraped along the rough carpet and a small rug burn was on her right hand. Assessing the stinging pain she acknowledged the information the only way she knew how, she wailed, loudly. Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino-san rushed in to the cry of their daughter. Ikuko picked her slighted angel up and cooed lovingly at her. Usagi's wails lowered considerably, but did not halt. Ikuko gently waltz with her hurt one, watching as Usagi's teary eyes, dried and she giggled at the dance with her mother.

Kenji smiled at his two girls, prying one hand of Usagi's from his wife blouse he reattached it to his shirt. Grabbing one hand of Ikuko's the family danced together, letting the tenderness swim through them. Usagi's baby giggles ceased and she squirmed to be let down. The parents placed her down, they continued waltzing for the enjoyment of Usagi. Mustering another try at crawling she succeeded and began to crawl after the steps of her swaying parents. Catching Usagi's achievement they cheered and picked her up swinging her around.

Yawning from exhaustion, Usagi reached for her mother and father's face. Seeing their tuckered angel, they walked her to her cribbed and laid her in. Waving at the tired Usagi they stepped out of the room. A pair of navy eyes peered into the child's window, these eyes were attached to a white feline body. The most noticeable feature of the cat was a crescent shape mark upon his forehead. Meowing anxiously at the sleeping Usagi he lifted one paw in a gestured of a see you later wave.

"See you again young senshi." a male voice echoed from the white cat. His body faded away heading toward an unknown direction. Perhaps marking possible spikes of senshi-like energy, to report to his cohort when he found her.

Fate appeared after the cat left, she hissed angrily at the fading image. Artemis, she thought, the queen's messenger. Still, she mused over the parting words of the ivory feline. She shook her head in restlessness, disturbed, but unworried. After all, Usagi was only a small child.

Artemis headed toward a large grey mansion where his charge grew. He slipped into a small cat door that was installed for his use. Creeping into a small child's room, he observed as the mother walked by and kissed the forehead of another blonde female baby. The mother then hollered into the mansion, shouting instructions to the man of the house. She laid another kissed on the baby's crown and exited the home.

Artemis jumped up and balanced on the rail of the crib. His eyes studying his charge, a sunlit blonde with hidden orange streaks. The eyes of the resting one were cerulean blue and sparkled with joy. Artemis leapt in the crib and laid one paw on the baby's head. "Sleep well, Minako, young half princess." Artemis murmured to her. Then he curled against the baby's side, keeping a watch on her.

The players are beginning to show, and a plot begins to unfold.

Please Review,

Much Care,

WolfchildBlazer.


	4. The Weaving of Tales

**CosmosAngel1-**You are forgiven, do not worry I do not hold grudges. I just merely wonder, and didn't I tell before don't get in trouble over me. Trust me, I always update, Since you are very dedicated to reviewing is there any particular story you want me to update? Yes Yami, will have more scenes, although right now I am currently not happy with him after his actions in waking the dragons arc last Saturday. Bella Luna sends you a happy meow, and don't worry some day you will be able to have a cat.

**SilverMoonGoddess58-**Happy Thanksgiving and Birthday.

Alright it is time to take it up a notch. Warning time skip.

I claim no ownership of the two shows contain here in.

Fate sighed, what else could she do, muttering as she tried to straighten the jumbled mess on the tapestry. With Artemis's loose lip comments he had managed to fray the stitches of Usagi and Minako. Fate ordered Destiny to spin new thread to redirect the stitches, her hands moving wildly. "Mouthy messenger, I should just end his line right here." Fate exclaimed jabbing a finger at a white strand. "Half princess, no, she was a figure for another reason." Fate mumbled, "Young Senshi, argh." Fate continued, frustration clearly seen on her face. "There is not suppose to be a Sera Moon, Usagi was suppose to inherit her powers we had given her elevating her to Cosmos without any losses." Fate explained aloud as she untangled another strand. She caught Mamoru strand withering, and snapped a finger at it. "Don't you dare." She warned the strand, watching it straighten to its place.

Curses were heard for a few moments as Fate rearranged strings. "Not suppose to be any enemies after Beryl, Usagi was supposed to leave at the age of fourteen, not eighteen with a broken spirit." Fate yelled out. Sure none of the events she just mention won't happen for awhile, but the strand had been woven and she was reading it. "Great, when they find Sera Pluto she is going to tie Usagi and Mamoru together with the pink-haired child." Fate muttered, and pulled at another strand. "I won't have it, Minako and Mamoru belong together, just you wait high council." the threat from Fate loomed in the air as she finished winding the strands.

Destiny glance balefully over the loom and shook her head in despair. "We are so sorry bunny, but you are going to have a rough go of life." Destiny whispered to the image in the bowl. Casting one more look at the tapestry she observed the first image of the pathway in the cauldron. "It begins." Destiny said to her sister, who came to stand beside her. Gazing on as Usagi begins the path laid before her.

Usagi was unaware of the great things before her, both terrible and grand, no she was excited because he new baby brother would be joining the family today. Skipping along as any six year old would, her hand clutching a banquet of red roses, humming a forgotten tune. A small sniffle caught her attention and she followed it to a half open hospital door. Peeking through the crack she saw a twelve year old boy sitting on a white hospital bed his head tuck to his chest. Raven hair with a navy under sheen fell in his stormy blue eyes, which were currently leaking tears. The boy's hands were clenching the sheet of the bed, as another sniffle echoed out of him. Usagi hated seeing anyone upset, so she skipped in and hopped onto the bed beside him, thrusting a hand in front of his face.

"Hi, why are you crying?" Usagi asked waving her hand in front of him. The boy looked up at Usagi, rubbing his eyes of their tears.

"My best friend is leaving and I won't be able to see him anymore." The raven haired boy choked out. Usagi wrapped an arm around his shoulders patting them in comfort.

"You will see each other again someday, why don't I be your friend as well." Usagi said to him. The boy nodded and swept a arm past his nose. "Here, for you, it was nice to meet you, I have to go see my mother now." Usagi explained handing him a rose from her banquet. She gave him a quick hug and bounded out of the room heading for her mother's room.

Usagi bounced in hiding the roses behind her back. Ikuko glanced down at her daughter and smiled tiredly at her, shifting the sleeping baby in her arms for a more comfortable position "Come here Usagi, and see Shingo, your new baby brother." Ikuko called Usagi. Usagi walked nicely up to her mother, presenting her the roses, which Ikuko gestured to the vase beside her bed. Usagi glanced down at the bundle in her mother's arm smiling sweetly at him.

"May I hold him, haha?" Usagi asked her mother. Ikuko nodded and showed Usagi how to support the baby's body. Holding Shingo against her she whispered about things they would do together. "I am going to teach you how to ride a bike, and I will never let anyone hurt you." Usagi swore to her new brother. Kenji watched this from the doorway sharing a tender smile with his wife. Usagi gently rocked her baby brother in her arms, humming to him. Kenji smiled at his family and walked behind Usagi.

"Alright sweetie, hand Shingo back to Okassan, and let them get some sleep." Kenji said to his daughter. Usagi nodded and carefully handed Shingo back to her mother. Together Kenji and Usagi walked out waving to the pair. Usagi turned to her father, a curious gaze in her eyes.

"Papa, when are they coming home?" Usagi asked. Kenji looked down at his daughter and patted her head.

"Tomorrow sweetie, how about a ride?" Kenji informed her. Usagi nodded and Kenji swung her up onto his shoulders. They walked out to the car, Usagi balancing on Kenji's shoulders. "Want some ice-cream?" Kenji asked Usagi. A happy squeal was his answer, as he stopped at the Fruits Parlor Crown. "Hey, Furuhata, how's the family?" Kenji called in to the owner of the parlor. The man smiled and waved them over. Seeing Furuhata's children he told Usagi to go play with them while he talked with the owner.

Usagi hopped over to a pair of children she was close to. One was a sandy blonde boy with emerald eyes, he was twelve and next in line of the ownership for the parlor. "Hey, Motoki." Usagi called out. The sandy-blonde waved at her and continued fussing with his sibling. His sibling was Usagi age with cheery green eyes and red hair held in a low ponytail. "Hi, Unazuki." Usagi greeted the girl, who in turned pushed Motoki over. The three wrestled around together, and eating milkshakes that their parents gave them.

After awhile it was time to go, and Usagi left with hugs. Kenji and his daughter returned home and settled into bed waiting for tomorrow. Tomorrow came on swift wings and Kenji brought his wife and son home where Usagi greeted them cheerfully. They family spent the day in the living room watching the television.

Fate growled as she felt the woven lives quiver behind her. Flicking a glance at the loom she saw the Sera Senshis' yarns tangle again. Stomping over she cast a glance into the cauldron as it focused on the object of her anger. Artemis was training Minako through a game and instructing her of the past and future to come. Fate reached out and yanked Artemis's strand and watched satisfied as he yelped in pain. "Loose lips sink ships." She muttered to the white cat. Again her skilled hands unraveled the tangled mess and re stitched them into their place. However, there were changes made and Fate sighed, this just kept getting worse. Now the future, from which the pink-haired child comes from, will have the nega-moon family attack and have that prince earn an infatuation with the queen.

"Terrific." Fate voiced out, wondering about the strands. Sighing she rearranged a few woven pieces and brought the dark prince's strand against them. Noting that he would die, but he would die forgiven of his actions that should of never happen. "The next thing I'll know is the other advisor will show up by orders of the dead queen and mess things up more." Fate mentioned thinking of the other Mau guardian. Running one hand through her hair, she rubbed two fingers behind her ear, releasing tension. A hand was placed over her's stopping her weaving.

"Rest, you watch over the cauldron while I mess with the strands." Destiny ordered. Fate nodded and the two sisters switched places. Destiny sighed and gazed over the strands plucking carefully she began to weave back the missing strands. Mamoru's strands crept around the strand of his best friend Fiore, bring more unforseen trouble to the growing princess. Destiny shook her head and under wove Usagi's strand behind the twisted two giving hope to the situation. She fell into a concentrated trance when Fate's curse caught her attention. Destiny walked over to see what had caught her sister's attention. Time had passed and it showed a fourteen-year old Usagi rushing to school. Destiny saw nothing wrong with this and peered closer. It was then she saw the black cat with red eyes and a band-aid on her forehead.

Usagi was dashing to school, late and it was the only the first day of the school year. Running past an alley her eyes caught on three young boys. Curious is to what they would be doing, she crept closer, seeing them prodding something with a stick. Her eyes adjusting to the dimness of the alley revealed the something to be a black cat with ruby eyes. "Hey, leave that cat alone." Usagi cried out and watched as they took off in surprise. Usagi walked forward and gently convinced the cat she was not going to hurt it.

She watched as the black cat wobbled to her. Catching the cat as she fell into her arms, Usagi studied the band-aid. She picked up a hand and felt warring emotions as she reached toward the band aid. Half of her screamed at to pull the band-aid away, the other telling her to leave it well enough alone. Usagi at this time went with her normal decision making skills, curiosity. Her hand reaching for the bandage, her fingers inching closer.

Fate was watching this with horror, using her best persuasion skills on Usagi, trying to convince her to leave the cat alone. She gripped a black and gold strand tightly, trying to pull it away from the silverish gold strand. "You are not having her without a fight, I am not letting the Queen ruin her daughter's future." Fate claimed, tugging the strands apart. A black bluish with green tints strand slipped between the two, and Fate growled. "Mamoru, you block-head, why didn't you go to college today." Fate demanded of the strand. Destiny peered at the current happenings.

A raven-haired stormy blue eyed male was walking down the street. His eyes caught on a blonde standing on the sidewalk her fingers inches from a cats forehead. His well-known green blazer, and black slacks shuffling with his moves. "Hey, don't you think you need to get to school." He called out.

Usagi snapped out of her trance and ripped the band-aid from the cat's head. Usagi marveled at the marking revealed, she wanted to run a finger down it, when the cat jumped from her arms. She could of sworn that she saw it winked as it ran off. Clutching her briefcase to her chest she took a deep breath. Her eyes widen, briefcase, school! "Oh, I am so late, Haruna-sensei is going to be so mad." Usagi wailed and dashed off to her school.

Fate huffed, and gripped the black and gold strand. "This is not over Luna." Fate promised and twisted the strand into the loom. "Not by a long shot." Her promise extended and she mutely rearranged some of the threads.

This is the next chapter, the one after this will show the YGO world. Apollo should be about twenty-eight. Then following that chapter will be the consecutive years of sailormoon. Up until she is eighteen, then we will return to the YGO world. Please Review it really helps.

Happy ThanksGiving,

WolfchildBlazer.


	5. The Pieces are Shifted

**Cosmos Angel 1-** I think I put this some where else too, not address to you of course. Don't be worried about if its good or not. Trust me, I read on this site for five and a half years before I had enough courage to post my ideas up. If you want I can give my e-mail address, even though it is in my bio and I can take a quick look over it if you like. I know when I saw that episode of his grief I wanted to hug and smack him at the same time. My family was laughing at the first comment out of my mouth. 'He's 5,000 years old at least he could grow up!' I went through a whole monologue of 'humans make mistakes, he made one, he has mourned over it, now he can get up and do something about it.' Out of all the arcs I read, seen, whatever, Waking the Dragons didn't rate to highly on my list. Actually, for the past couple episodes that monologue has been getting longer and I swear my family is reciting it with me. 'Self pity, the human emotion I could much rather do without sometimes.'

**A formal apology of all my readers of my stories, finals have been a royal pain. We don't get our results until Dec. 24th, Christmas Eve. If the school system is trying to make my holidays miserable, they need to find a different approach, I take a test and I forget about until I get the results. Worrying never help.**

For all intense purposes I do not own either of these two shows.

Destiny sighed as she saw her sister twitched in agitation. She shook her head, her thoughts falling on the two mau advisors. Destiny's long whimsical fingers tangled delicately in the strands of her most beloved ones. Musing over a few things mortals have said over the years, 'full control, I wish.' She muttered internally as she watched Fate restrain herself from strangling Selenity's advisors. Using a free finger she motioned the viewing portal to change alighting on Apollo's adult form. Hmm, if Usagi is fourteen, that would make Apollo twenty-eight I believe. Destiny mused as she cast a quick look into the viewing globe. Fate's body language had soften as they saw the bronze male enter their vision.

Apollo sighed sweeping a tired hand through his messy locks. He had grown and filled out representing the very king he once was. He was in a small cemetery placing two white carnations on two head rests. Apollo bowed in respect and lessening sorrow as time went on. "Mother, father, I am sorry you once again will not know you granddaughter." Apollo stated, his shoulders hunched. "I am sure you would be proud of her, and she you for dying bravely by taking those hits for Kaiba-san." Apollo informed the grey stones. "However, Kaiba-san has passed on leaving his son Gozabura in charge of the company." He said and turned away. "Good afternoon, I will see you again later." Apollo mumbled and walked off. Though Apollo had no economic problems due to the fact his father's business was successful, the cemetery was close and he preferred to walk instead. Apollo walked into his home his fingers automatically hitting the message machine. He heard the family greeting that was also the business introduction, then the dreary robotic voice informing he had one message. Apollo nodded absently as he changed from his business suit into more casual ware.

"Mister Sol, this Gozabura Kaiba of Kaiba Corporation." A heavy male voice streamed for the machine. Apollo rolled his eyes, 'Yeah, yeah, I am quite aware of who you are.' he muttered sarcastically in his head. Hmm, shows more of Serenity's competitive energy. "I was overlooking my father's files looking for the body guard company that had risked their lives to save his." The voice continued. Apollo rolled his eyes again. 'How droll.' was the thought as he heard the speech. "I was hoping to employ your services for me and my son Noa." Gozabura explained. Apollo shook his head. 'Yeah, he reached a point, business men take forever to get to what they want, all of that pointless chatter to set their opponents for them.' Apollo thought as he quickly jotted down the telephone number and address that Gozabura recited over the machine. Apollo made a quick call to set up an interview with the man at two-thirty. Giving a interested glance at the digital clock beside the phone, its red numbers informing him it was one in the afternoon. Sighing Apollo went to his closet and pulled out another suit quickly ironing it and taking a quick shower before his meeting.

Pulling up to a mansion he was semi use to seeing sense he was sometimes brought here by his parents. Shoving his keys into his pocket, he knocked absently at the door, observing as a close face butler open the door with disdain. Apollo gave a side study to the mute male who led him to a beautiful furnished study. Acknowledging the phrase from the butler saying Kaiba-san would be in a moment. His eyes studied every aspect of the room, filing it away as secure. 'According to all of this materialistic flair, I have to say he spends more time in the office, then with his family.' He thought. "Ah, Sol, so nice to hear quickly from you." Gozabura greeted as he strolled in. Apollo turned and bowed to the man, but said nothing. "You remind me of your father." Gozabura pointed out. 'Terrific, another hour of beating around the bush.' Apollo muttered inside.

"Excuse me Kaiba-san, but may I inject and request that we get to the heart of the matter." Apollo said politely. Gozabura smirked in response and sat in the large leather chair behind the heavy oak wood desk. He gestured for Apollo to sit, but he declined. Gozabura searched through his top drawer grabbing an expensive cigar and lighting with a established flair. 'Money, much?' Apollo sneered inside.

"Yes, indeed, as I mentioned before I want to employ your services." Gozabura stated. He took a distinguished pause and tipped his cigar ashes in the silver ashtray that sat in front of him. Apollo tilted his head signifying that unfortunately he was listening. "I would like you start tomorrow, I will have your stuff moved in today if you agree." Gozabura informed Apollo. 'Making decisions for me are we?' Apollo wondered. "Well?" Gozabura inquired. Apollo mulled his decision and answered him.

"I will be able to start tomorrow, but I much rather keep my items at home where I will return to at the end of everyday." Apollo declared. Gozabura frowned, but agreed none the less. There would be plenty of time to change Apollo's mind set. They stood and shook hands each one going their separate ways. "How old is the young master Noa?" Apollo inquired.

"Six." Was Gozabura's response as he let Apollo out of the house. Apollo returned home, falling exhausted onto his bed. Tomorrow came quickly and he returned to the Kaiba estate. "You will be accompany me to an over sea conference." Gozabura stated when Apollo greeted him. Apollo nodded in agreement and they entered one of the private jets of the Kaiba Corporation. The conference went off without a hitch, however when the business pair returned home the was grievous news waiting from them.

The maid of the house greeted them with tears in her eyes. "Gozabura-san, young master Noa's limousine was hit by a truck and he was mortally injured." She said and Gozabura nodded.

For several months Gozabura stayed within his lab, then one afternoon he asked Apollo to accompany him to the local orphanage. Apollo watched as Gozabura was challenged by a youth of twelve to a chess match. He caught the cheat of the brown haired youth, but said nothing. The youth won and Gozabura adopted two dark hair young males. Gozabura introduce them to Apollo as he brought them out. One hand of Gozabura's rested on the short brunette haired youth a definitive spike separating his young ice blue eyes. He wore a green shirt, with blue shorts and a duel monsters card locket around his neck. "This is Seto, my new heir." Gozabura said. Then the other youth stepped forward hiding slightly behind Seto. He was a youth of six with untamed long raven locks and similar shade of eyes to Seto peered warmer at Apollo. He wore a similar outfit to the other male, instead of green his shirt was red, and his shorts were black. "This is his younger brother is Mokuba." Gozabura stated. Apollo nodded to both young males. "This is my personal body guard who will keep an eye on you, Apollo Sol." Gozabura instructed the two brothers. Seto raised an eyebrow at his name, but he uttered nothing. The ride was quiet and stifling, for once Apollo wished Serenity would hurry and show up.

The next couple of years Apollo was subject to watching the horrors that Gozabura reaped upon Seto. He would comfort the two lads as much as he could, but he could do nothing of the tyranny that Gozabura excluded. One such example, he had come across Mokuba crying soul searing sobs in Seto's room. He focused on the memory closing out the sound of a whip in the other room.

"Mokuba?" Apollo's concern voice echoed in the dismal room. The raven haired youth turned and leapt into his arms. "What is it this time?" Apollo asked. Mokuba buried his head into Apollo's shoulder drawing strength.

"Seto, hasn't been allowed any rest and hardly any food for the past three days and now Gozabura has a shock collar on him." Mokuba choked out. Apollo rubbed Mokuba's back in comfort. "I can't do anything to help him and I am afraid Seto's going to snap." Mokuba stuttered out. Apollo kept his comforting motions going, but he found Mokuba's statement likely.

"Why don't you make a blue-eyes card for your brother and hide it in his deck?" Apollo suggested. Mokuba rubbed his face and nodded in agreement. Together they drew a duel monster card for the young Seto in hopes of giving him some relief. Apollo watched from the door way shadows as Seto discovered the new item and he hugged Mokuba in thank you. Apollo rapped gently on the door watching in despair as Seto leaped away from Mokuba and whirled fearfully at the door. Seeing only Apollo, he relaxed, a forced a fake smile. Apollo shook his head at Seto, gathering both boys in his embrace. "Gozabura has a meeting for two days in another country, I will try to delay his return for as long as I can, get some rest." Apollo informed them. Mokuba rewarded him with a bright smile, and Seto gave him an exhausted gaze in relief. Apollo felt his soul twist at the despair on the twelve and a half year old male. This was cruel and unusual punishment, but Apollo could not go to the law, Gozabura Kaiba had them all in his pocket. After all, Kaiba Corp was the world's leading weapons producer and terrorist technology evolved every day. Apollo, also noted Seto's first test of business was today. Seto, had brought half of a small fortune five hundred company and made the required million in the sale back. Apollo, had seen the last of Seto's childish nativity be crushed by his iced shield. He stared past the two broken boys looking for the light of his daughter, she could help them and revive their crushed youth.

Fate gritted her teeth as she recall the damage to the realm of the Egyptians. Seto was suppose to have Usagi's support by now, but no the cats had to show up and change that. She grabbed the ice blue mixed with a shade of dark brown strand and twined it with a navy blue back strand. At least no matter what the two brothers will stay together. Fate cast a glance at the viewing orb, she hope anyway. Fate observed as a frayed strand encrypt itself with Seto and Mokuba's strand. "No, Noa was dismayed from the weave and Gozabura is suppose to die from his plunge. Not come back as a virtual menace, Selenity can you see the repercussions of your decision? She stitched the brothers strands across Noa's and Gozabura strands eradicating their presences and having Noa die an honorable death. New problems keep appearing here and there and she observed the strands wield themselves into a tangle. Apollo's strand cut short all of the sudden and she quickly tied it to another. Serenity would know her father once more, no matter how much Luna and Artemis interfere Fate promised. The calming clack as the strand hit the brace of the loom, Fate and Destiny sighed. That one sigh had many emotions tied into it.

The next chapter viewing the YGO cast. I know a lot of you like Yami, but Seto was the easiest to bring into the fold after all he was the first one that was a great duelist to be shut out by Yami. In the sequel, Usagi has romance between everyone Yami receives the first scene and the most scenes in the sequel since he one the poll. Please review,

Much Care and Happy Holidays,

WolfchildBlazer.


	6. Beryl's Fall

**CosmosAngel1-**Whoops, forgot that little fact, I will explain that little tidbit this chapter. She'll get to the YGO dimension so enough, all in good time. Luna says hello, as she try to steals my sandwich.

**Genie05-** Don't count Usagi out yet, we will see how her spirit is at the time.

**Angel-**Yeah, it was a _great_ present, I did well. Yes, poor Seto, yep Usagi will definitely have her hands full with all of them.

I claim no ownership of these shows.

"Red haired witch." Usagi muttered plopping down onto her mattress. Ever since Usagi saved that black cat a week and a half ago, her life had turned upside down. Her grades had plummeted, okay she wasn't the most studious student, but she managed with her c's and two b's. She was an average student and with that had the thoughts on school as one. Now, they were leaden D's and failing F's, her parents for the life of them couldn't understand. Usagi slept more often in class, because of late night fighting. Youma, and that black cat ruled her life, and for some grasp she disliked it, but dealt with it any way. "Who ever said a black cat crossing your path was bad luck, had obviously met Luna." Usagi stated as she heard her bedroom door open, and in step said black cat.

"Usagi, why aren't you doing your homework, like Ami or even Rei?" A British female voice came out of the black cat. Okay, Usagi cared for Luna, Rei and Ami, but this was quickly getting tiresome. She sighed and rolled her shoulders staring at Luna. How in the world did Luna know what Rei and Ami did, she was always here. Well, Ami was a given, she was smart and enjoyed school. Usagi felt maybe she could handle the task better of Sera Moon, if she could talked to someone about it. She loved the girls, but Rei and Ami each had a perfection and talent, while Usagi felt left out. Ami was smart, and could calculate things easily, Rei was beautiful, a shrine maiden, and could write songs. They were raised differently from Usagi with more responsibilities, Usagi was raised a normal teenager. Usagi had tried talking to them, but they said she was shirking her responsibility and would eventually grow into it. Luna, couldn't understand at all, she just assumed Usagi was lazy.

Since, becoming Sera Moon, her appetite had grown to substitute for her energy output. Rei called her piggish, and you could see Ami duck in embarrassment. Then again, they could refresh their element daily, Rei or Mars had a sacred fire in her shrine that she was around constantly. Ami or Mercury, in between cram school and other activities swam daily, keeping her close to water. Usagi could only replenish her moon-filled energy in a full moon, and of course they only show up once a month. Still, she understood their thoughts, she just wish they could understand hers. A high beeping alerted her to another attack. Mars's fiery voice came through on a pink communicator watch on the dresser. "Youma, park, get here now Moon!" She screamed out and cut the link. Usagi rolled her eyes, park of course, mentally she remark Mars's impatience could dispel their identities easily. Mars was always in a rushed temperament, and never checked to see if Usagi was any where near said communicator. Luna screeched for her to hurry up, and Usagi raised one tired hand.

"Moon Prism Power." She softly voiced and her locket flickered and died down. Usagi sighed, the locket could picked up her lack of enthusiasm. "Moon, Prism, Power!" She cried out as she vaulted out her window, her form shifting into her alter ego. Sera Moon's boots touched based and she took off in a dead run to the park. When she reached the park four different things were waiting her arrival. The raven long haired Mars or Rei with silky purple highlights swayed with anger as she dodged an attack. Her violet eyes flashed and she brought her hands to a praying position. Calling out her fire attack, her knocked the attacker back. Her other Sera Temu teammate was Mercury or Ami. Her short lapis blue hair fell in her navy eyes as she typed frantically on her Mercury laptop, searching eagerly for a weakness. Usagi clapped loudly to distract the other two who continued to attack her team. "Hey, come and get me." Usagi cried out forgoing her normal tirade of a speech. The third was the youma distinctly looking like a giant lizard, and just as ugly. Her clapping caught the attention of the general in charge of the 'Red haired witch's,' army. Short blond hair falling boyishly in his enchanting blue eyes. A grey uniform with even darker grey trimming fitted him nicely. 'This would be Jedite, general of Beryl's armies.' Sera Moon remarked in thought.

Sera Moon quickly looked over the Youma, lizard like, so it should have lizard like weakness. Lizards can't stand the heat, unless it was salamanders, and this youma wasn't one. Sera Moon analyzed remembering a science class of long ago. However, before she could inform her Temu of her findings Mercury had finished her scan, and yelled out for Mars to continue to attack it. Moon sighed as she saw her chance to inform them fly out the window as Mars unleashed her Fire Ignite attack. Moon raised a white gloved hand to her forehead pinching her fingers in a grabbing motion. "Moon Tiara Magic." Moon cried out flinging her tiara frisbee at the youma destroying it on contact. Then she waved the tiara toward Jadeite only for him to block it again and leave laughing at their pitiful attacks. Mars whirled on Moon to start yelling at her, but Moon had already leapt away. Meanwhile, the Tuxedo one who normally helped them stood balancing on the strong limb of a neighboring tree. He blinked at the change in the battle, and bounded away.

"Usagi." Luna's voice took on a reprimanding tone, but Usagi just collapsed onto her bed falling to sleep, blearily reminding herself about her homework.

Several days later Usagi awoke the fairly early for school, but dressed in her normal fashion. She walked quickly down the streets only to be backed against a brick wall fencing by a group of four grown men. Making rude suggestions and movements, and for all her fear she felt uncontrollable anger. Usagi could feel it building when she was 'rescued,' by a tall brunette. Emerald eyes glowed angrily at the thugs easily leveling them. Usagi went to thank the female, but she had already left. Usagi sighed and looked at the prone bodies before rushing quickly to school forgetting her lunch by the thugs.

School was the same, and by the time the lunch bell rang Usagi helplessly noted that she had left her lunch. Then her heighten senses caught on good cooking and she came across the female from this morning. Introducing herself and becoming friends with the girl amazon, Makoto. They walked to the arcade together Makoto wanted to see a person and Usagi wanted to say hi to her long time friend Motoki. While sitting at a booth and Makoto went to get their drinks, Luna popped up beside her and gave and remarked about her Crescent wand's reactions to a Nijizuishou . Luna quickly explain its reaction to the game machine player, and Usagi tucked the pink rodded wand with a big yellow crescent moon on top into her briefcase.

'The following paragraphs are Usagi's point of view, along with Time Skipping.'

Then Makoto saw the male at the game machine leaving and we followed him only for him to be changed by a different general of Beryl's armies. We had destroyed Jadeite earlier, and Nephrite was currently missing in action, since we had an effeminate male general floating above us with sakura blossoms. He, had long blond hair tide in a ponytail, with green eyes glowing with power, he introduces himself as Zoicite and fades away.

Together we manage to destroy enough of the Nijizuishou carries to cause Beryl to turn Tuxedo Kamen to her side. Though we were becoming friends, my soul was pulled two ways about how my feelings would develop. None the less, we destroy Zoicite and are left with the last general Kunzite. Long white sliver hair and grey eyes, that which promise pain and revenge. The Nijizuishou are gathered by the purity of my tear, to form the ginzuishou. Within time, I have my memories of my last year upon the moon, supposedly tying me to Edymion. However, I managed to stay awake to see Fate and Destiny who give me all my Moon Kingdom memories. Yet, there was a big gap between times and I mutely wonder about them. I see Venus collapse, her once false marking of the moon on her brow glowing faintly. She was remembering the truth and our eyes locked we made a silent promise, but I knew not what it was. Kneeling heavily I felt the star locket prodded my side, Kamen had returned it to me. He knew not why, but he felt it belonged to me, I do know mother sent it with his soul to try and keep destiny in her line. Writing was on its back, but I have yet to recover the memories that coincide with it. The rest of the senshi, excluding Venus thought I mourned for my past love, when I only mourned a brother at best.

Now time is brought forward where I must face the witch that destroyed my past home. I offer a prayer to Fate and Destiny, knowing the two sisters have not told me everything. I slipped into an uneasy sleep and can't help, but wonder if it is about tomorrow's battle or things to come.

End point of view.

Fate's sighs were becoming accustomed to Usagi's strands. "Be strong my little one." She whispered as she watched Usagi sleep fitfully. "I will do everything in my power to break Selenity's hold on your future." Fate promised, tucking and weaving strands from the Egyptian sands closer to Usagi. Destiny wrapped a comforting hand on Fate's shoulder reading the loom. Their poor bunny, was going to have a really rough eighteen years. Fate growled again, catching Sera Senshi's Pluto strand weaving upwards. "No, she will be Neo-queen, but not with him!" She shouted tugging the strand away, the forest green and garnet strand vibrated angrily at her. Destiny leaned over placing a small freezing spell on the loom, they have weaved long enough for that minute. Playfully she grinned at Fate.

"So, who are you rooting for to win our bunny's heart?" Destiny questioned. Fate grinned wickedly at her, sticking her tongue out.

"I prefer the Pharaoh incarnate, wealth, prestige, smarts, and totally handsome, besides he is already a king." Fate explained at Destiny. Destiny laughed and shook her head, completely disagreeing with her sister.

"Funny, I like the tomb keeper, or maybe the tomb robber." Destiny said, teasing her sister. Then, they sobered, looking at the loom. "Then again, she could just have them all around her little pinky." Destiny crowed out restoring the light atmosphere in their home.

Apollo sighed tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. Sitting with the Kaiba heirs, he cast one look at the calender on the white wall. It is almost the anniversary of the fall of the Silver Millennium. He fell into a memory of last year's anniversary date, when he first received his memories of a forgotten kingdom and what was to come.

Apollo was resting at home, leaning in his over stuffed leather chair. For some reason on this date, he always felt sadden and dismal. Unsure, he checked his desk calender, noting his vacation time away from Gozabura Kaiba. He hated leaving Seto and Mokuba alone to fend against the man, but even he needed a break sometime. Twinkling laughter and small flashes of light drew his eyes to the center of his office room. Two cloak figures appeared before him and before he could question their reason for being in his office they raised their pale hands together at him. "Remember." They both whispered, silver and gold strands of energy leaking from their fingertips. Remembered, he did, of his life on the moon kingdom, his solarian and present parents, and of a wife and daughter. The reborn Sayianjin Solarian King stood and growled angrily at the pair.

"Why do you remind me of this?" Apollo grounded out. The pair bowed and each offered an ivory hand form him to take. Apollo used his senses to see if they were trustworthy or not, sensing no harm he grabbed their hands. Within his mind, they narrated what happened after he had passed away, who they were, and what was to come with a few censoring events. Apollo stood breathless and then fainted from the strain. Only to waken an hour later and have a long chat with Fate and Destiny. Imagine his happiness when he was able to secure a definite yes that his young princess would return to him. A pale tan hand waved in his vision breaking Apollo from his memory relapse.

His eyes focused on Seto's eyes staring into his, a familiar mocking smirk showing up. Apollo shook his head and eyed the two boys with hidden amusement. "Do you boys want to hear a story?" Apollo asked. Mokuba answered with enthusiasm, while Seto retained his cold front, but his orbs were curious. "Alright, it started thousands of years ago." Apollo stated, and then he told his past life's tale omitting a few things and embellishing his battles. After all two young males could appreciate his ruthless aggression in his victories.

Fate and Destiny watched from above shaking their head at Apollo. "That man." They both muttered, watching as he used his body to illustrate a few battles for the young boys.

"Great, teach them violence, Apollo!" Fate mumbled, but laughed none the less, Seto and Mokuba had very few things to be happy about. "I wonder how bunny's battle is going against Beryl?" She remarked and turned back to view Usagi's visage.

It was freezing was Moon's first thought. Sure, Mars and Mercury weren't cold, one had blood of liquid fire, the other pure ice running through her veins thanks to their deity planets. Before them popped up, four colored winged women, one of yellow, one of blue, one of green, and one of red. Moon sighed, judging by the way Beryl thought, these girls would have the power of her scouts. Sure enough Mercury confirmed her thoughts and each of her scouts face off against the 'Doom and Gloom,' women. They each sacrificed themselves to protect Sera Moon as she faced Kunzite alone and destroyed him by repelling his own attack. She stared sadly at him, she had remembered that this general of Prince Edymion, cared for Venus as a sister and loved Beryl, in fact he was to tell her the night he was turn of his true feelings. Moon marched on, only to be caught in a pink bubble and brought to Beryl's thrown room. She observed Edymion kneeling beside Beryl and sighed. Moon fought Mamoru's form, and freed him, his last whispered words of good luck and Venus's name.

Sera Moon then stood facing the brainwashed Beryl, by Metallia, the evil entity goddess. Sera Moon tried pleading with her to see reason, and it struck a nerve. For Beryl, fired a large blast of negative energy at Sera Moon, encasing her in a pillar of ice. Beryl cackled solemnly as she watched the ice peak split and fan out into a eight pointed star. Princess Serenity standing determine with her Moon Stick or Crescent Moon wand pointed at Beryl's heart. "I will free you from your hatred Beryl and give you a second chance." Serenity whispered. "Cosmic Moon Power." She cried out and the ginzuishou atop the moon pulsed in response sending out a pure white beam of energy. Beryl counterattack with a negative beam of energy growing with the confusion her soul felt. "My friends help me." Serenity prayed feeling their souls attached to her.

"Mercury Power." Ami's soft voice filled the air and a soft blue glow entered the ginzuishou.

"Mars Power." Rei's determined voice wrapped around and a fiery red glow filled the ginzuishou.

"Jupiter Power." Makoto's strong voice pushed in and a rugged green glow melded into the ginzuishou.

"Venus Power." Minako's loving voice strolled in and a caressing orange glow delved into the ginzuishou. Mamoru, in Edymion's form appeared beside Serenity lending her the solidarity of the Earth. A golden glow pulsed into the ginzuishou and Serenity raised it to her heart.

"Beryl, I cannot let you continue this path, Moon Cosmic Power Unite!" Serenity cried out, and she felt her friends souls faint away. The purity of the beam speared through the negative energy and enveloped Beryl. "Be free Beryl, let the general's live once more to be with their loves, and let us live a normal life." Serenity wished as her last sustaining energy left her. Blacking out, she missed the sad, sorrowful faces of Fate and Destiny. Picking up her fading body they brought her back to her home. Then they re-wrapped her strand into the loom, with the new strands and a new path.

Luna and Artemis sighed from above the Tsukino household. Juubangai, was safe as was the world for awhile. Fate appeared in Usagi's room, watching as the crystal's work close off her hard fought for memories. She slipped a kiss on Usagi's forehead and left a Egyptian puzzle box on her dresser. To unlock the puzzle box, Usagi needed to complete the eye of Ra puzzle lock, a card, and the golden crystal, but it would be years before she could fully do this. Fate left the first puzzle piece with Usagi and papers filled with ancient writing of the Moon Kingdom and Egypt upon it. These were the instructions, but it was not time to unlock the forbidden memories hidden deep within the box.

I hope you enjoyed this next chapter. I am sorry it is starting to be fast pace, but it is only the bridge to the sequel. Yes, I know there are some changes, but I did warn you it would be a little different. Oh, by the way Nijizuishou is the Rainbow Crystals for those of that do not know the Japanese version. Please Review. Much Care, WolfchildBlazer.


	7. Alien Music and A Second Chance

**Lady Sakura Cosmos-** Cool two ID's. Thank you.

**Angel-**Thank you, big thank you. I agree Life would be boring if everything stayed the same.

I claim no ownership.

Sera Moon rolled out of the way of a cardian's attack, nearly singeing the back of her neck. The two aliens who gathered energy for some reason or another had been growing bolder and more aggressive. With a quick spin on her heel she grabbed her tiara and destroyed the attacker. Brushing the sweat of her brow she de-transformed and limped home.

However, Usagi's walked home was not a quiet one as Luna walked beside her. Concern evident in her tone as she pleaded for Usagi to awaken the other girls. Usagi stood steadfast in her decision, wanting the girls to have a normal life with their reborn loves. Luna sighed once more at the stubbornness of her charge, but quieted in resignation. Usagi sighed in relief finally able to enjoy some peace so she could focus on getting home and healing. Only for Luna to began a different tirade, this time on her fighting skills, or lack there of. Usagi blocked out Luna to the best of her ability and stumbled into her front door. Bracing herself against the wall she hobbled up the stairs and collapsed on the bed of her room.

Ikuko picked her head up when she heard her daughter's bedroom door shut. Something was wrong with her baby and she hadn't told Ikuko what it was. Ikuko worried greatly for her daughter, but allowed her independency. After all, if it was something serious Usagi would tell them, right? These thoughts brought no comfort to the distraught mother, but she continued cooking Usagi's favorite dish.

A second feline slipped into Usagi's room via the opened window and stood in front of her. "Usagi." Artemis prodded, Usagi shifted and her eyes fell on the white Mau guardian. Artemis, sat down and stared sternly at her. "You need help, and whether you want to or not, we are going to awaken the others." Artemis declared putting his paw down on this decision. Usagi, however, would have none of it, and sat straight up, almost glaring at the two Mau guardians.

"No!" Usagi declared and leaned her head closer to the two advisors. "They have a good, _normal,_ life and I will not destroy that." Usagi explained, her gaze the shifted to a glare. "If you try to go behind my back and awaken them, I will use the ginzuishou to seal you both in this room." Usagi threaten, she loved her friends and family and would sacrifice her happiness from them to have theirs. Luna and Artemis shared a glance, weighing the threat of the blonde bunny. Usagi stood, walking to her bay window, gazing at the quarter moon. "You already destroyed mine, I will not let you do that to someone else I care about." Usagi softly promised. Luna bristled at the remarked and stalked up behind Usagi's bare ankle. Quickly she unsheathed her claws and swiped across said ankle. Usagi whirled furious of her advisor.

"You are being selfish!" Luna stated, her face filling with rage. Usagi stared vacantly at her, weighing her statement and then discarding it. Softly she kneeled down and gathered the now two felines in a hug, Artemis had joined Luna on the floor when Usagi had reacted to the swipe.

"I know you miss them, but please trust my judgement." Usagi pleaded to them. Then she let them go and crawled into bed dismissing her bleeding ankle and her limp. Luna and Artemis shared one more look a silent conversation between them. Artemis leapt up to the foot of the bed and curled underneath Usagi's chin, he gazed down at his black companion. Luna stared sadly at her charge, and guiltily at the blood that stained the top of the covers before Usagi had crawled under. She circled three times before laying on the ground hiding her head under her paws. Usagi's eyes slid open when she didn't feel two feline weights, she was nearly blinded by the white fur of Artemis. Gently she moved him, and he turned to protest, but Usagi shushed him quickly. Leaning down from the bed, she scooped up Luna and placed her gently against her own chest. Artemis curled back under Usagi's chin purring loudly to comfort the both of them.

Luna picked her head up when she felt her self being lifted by gentle hands. Her ruby red eyes opened when she heard soft breathing and Artemis's loud purring. They fell on her kind charge, and she could of cried, Usagi had forgiven her again in the haste of Luna's anger. Luna turned her head and caught the eyes of an angry Fate staring into the window. Luna nodded at her, and saw Fate scrutinized her before disappearing in a flurry of sparkles. She then turned her gaze to the moon. "Selenity is it right what we do?" Luna questioned, and the moon glowed. She saw the pale face of a pass spirit, Selenity stared back and nodded. Luna said nothing and closed her eyes with one last sorrowful gaze at the reborn princess.

Fate's fingers clacked against the heavy loom, her weaving tight with emotion. Luna was starting to question Selenity and the High Council's decision, but she still followed the dead queen. Said queen's lavender and silver strand glowed from the bottom of the loom, and saw the responding glow from Luna's. Fate placed a hand against the web to see what was happening and nearly dropped the weaving in shock. The queen was interfering again, furthering her goals. She picked up ten strands sadly, eyeing them with remorse, before tying them with Usagi and the Makaiju aliens strands. "Sorry senshi, generals, Beryl, and Mamoru, but she needs your support and help." Fate whisper, and her fingers danced the strands into the weaving.

Usagi awoke the next morning, early and sore, quickly she dressed and left the house for school. Once or twice she would see the head of one of her friends close to their loves. Her eyes watered, Ami and Makoto walked a few steps ahead of her, heads close to Zoicite's, and Nephrite's. A hand fell on her shoulder and she caught familiar garnet eyes. Usagi gasped and brought a hand up to her mouth in surprise. "Beryl?" She questioned, and the woman nodded. Beryl's eyes reflecting familiarity to Usagi, and Usagi couldn't help but hug the woman in distress and happiness. Beryl's eyes watered as well sharing the despair of the young girl. True, she didn't exactly know the princess, but she did know this young girl had given her a second chance. A deep chuckled interrupted them, and Beryl's cheeks redden, and love she added looking at Kunzite. Usagi picked her head up seeing Beryl's flushed cheeks and grinned slyly. "Beryl, is that your boyfriend?" Usagi teased and Beryl nodded.

Usagi turned and her eyes caught on the grey orbs of Kunzite's and she flinched in remembrance of his fall. Kunzite also remembered both his lifetimes, and his quick mind deduced Usagi's flinch. He gave her a small smile, and guided Beryl away, so Usagi could head to school. Kunzite's eyes caught on the generals ahead of him, and sadly smiled. Usagi tugged on his sleeve, gaining his attention. "I know, I miss them too, I also know someday they will remember, but until then we will make the best of it." Usagi said. Kunzite and Beryl shared a soft smile, and then a sorrowful one to Usagi. A girl, growing up to fast, with out the joy of normal. Usagi caught their look, and smiled back. "I know, why don't we have a shake at the Crown after school, my treat." Usagi suggested, digging through her pocket. "I think I have enough." was her mutter as she counted her allowance. Kunzite and Beryl share a laugh, and Kunzite put a hand on Usagi's shoulder, halting her counting.

"How about our treat instead?" They offered, and Usagi nodded happily before catching herself, and smiling sheepishly. They all laughed and Usagi skipped off to school. Beryl and Kunzite went their own way to their school and they saw Mamoru ahead of them. Beryl squeezed Kunzite's hand in comfort, and Kunzite squeezed back in thanks.

The Crown was bustling as it always was after school, Usagi waved at Motoki, before spotting her two new friends. While walking over a hand stopped her and she turned to see a boy with sandy brown hair and electric blue eyes. "Seijuurou-san, what a pleasant surprise." Usagi greeted, the young male who was popular at school for his flute playing and his looks. He gave her a soft smile, and pulled out his flute.

"I saw you enjoyed my music Usagi-chan, shall I play for you?" He asked, his crush only to feel his sister's angry gaze on him. Usagi blushed at the kindness of the boy, reminding herself at her queen mother's attempts to once again only remember Mamoru in a love sense. Lucky, for our blonde heroine, Fate and Destiny kept a close eye on her.

"As much as I would love to Seijuurou, I cannot I have a meeting with friends." Usagi declined kindly. "Maybe later?" She inquired hopefully. Seijuurou looked down, but nodded.

"I would like that, I'll be seeing you Usagi-chan." He said and caught up with a red headed girl, Natsumi Ginga, his sister. When they locked hands, Usagi could of sworn she saw them flicker to a boy with two pink highlights and blue hair. The girl was just the opposite, Usagi remarked they kind of looked like the aliens that control the cardians. Marking it off as not getting enough sleep, she joined Beryl and Kunzite at the booth. They raised an interested eyebrow, but Usagi shook her head.

Motoki came over and took their orders. While they enjoyed bonding time, he also dropped off a flyer in Usagi's lap. Growing up together he knew Usagi's interest. The flyer offered auditions for four female leading parts, and Usagi smiled in glee. Quickly she showed off the flyer and said a quick good-bye, the auditions were being held today! Kunzite and Beryl blinked before laughing at the excitement of Usagi. They paid for their drinks and walked out, leaving to take a small walk in the park.

'Usagi's point of view and time skipping.'

I ran as quick as I could, pounding the pavement, when Luna showed up with her news. Saying she felt negative vibes and we needed to check it out. I sighed and nodded picking Luna up and placing her on one shoulder and grabbed the lagging white feline and placed him on the other. Following the directions Luna gave me, I was surprise to stumbled upon the movie auditions. Using the Disguise Pen, a cute little pink pen with a red jewel on top, to slip in side by passing some security guards.

Imagine my surprise when the vibes led us right to the auditions and the girls auditioning for it. Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Rei were all there talking with two shadows up top of a stage prop. They come into the light and reveal the aliens that have been collecting energy, one brings out a card, the other a flute. Familiar music starts to erupt from the flute player and the card glows, a cardian is born. Sighing, I raise my hand and call out my transformation, and in my place is my alter-ego.

"Aito Seigino, Sailor Fuku Bishoujo Senshi, Sera Moon." I introduce myself to the group. The girls looked surprised and slightly put out by my speech, while the cardian and aliens look unimpressed with the whole thing. I was pulled quickly into battle, dodging the attacks of the cardian. Missing one I was almost beheaded, but a white rose stopped its path. I gave a quick nod to my helper of this lifetime of battles, the Tsukikage no Knight. He nods back, and leaps off allowing me to concentrate on the monster. Quickly I kick at its head, and it sends a punch into my stomach forcing me to a far wall. This allows the monster time to attack the girls, and I see Makoto and Rei grow angry. In response their foreheads glow with the symbols of Jupiter and Mars, and I knew they would not be normal again. Luna came up to me and ordered me to distract it, I give her a solemn nod. Bounding back into the fight, I clunk the monster on the back of the head with a well place fist. With him, the monster, distracted Luna awakens the other scouts and I hear the familiar sounds of attacks.

"Mars Fire-Storm Flash." comes from Rei, Mars, and draws its attention.

"Hey ugly, try this on for size, Jupiter Thunder Crash." Makoto, or Jupiter cries out, and said monster began to smoke.

"I want a piece, Venus Crescent Beam Smash." Minako, or Venus adds, and the monster now does not look great.

"Violence is not the answer, but for harming my friends, Shabon Spray." Ami or Mercury elaborates, leaving me to finish the monster off like old times.

"For messing with girls dreams, I shall punish you, Moon Tiara Magic!" I declare and the cardian turns to dust. My Sera Temu and I turn in time to see the aliens fade away. The girls turned to me, their emotions jumbled. "Well, girls you just met Ail, Ann, and their cardians." I state and de-transform, the girls follow my example and we walk off talking.

After that, the fights come frequently, and I have no choice, but to upgrade in power for my tiara fails. The girls had already upgraded to Star, to save me. We restored Mamoru's memories, found out Tsukikage no Knight was part of him, and the generals also received their memories. We found out Ail and Ann, were Natsumi and Seijuurou, my heart stung a little at that revelation.

Some how, me and Mamoru had gotten trapped in their apartment and were pulled to the Makaiju Tree. During that time of surviving, we heard the aliens story and the reason behind their attacks. Though understanding and hurt, I healed them both as well as the tree with my crystal and sent them on their merry way. In the course of that exciting saga the Moon Stick or Crescent Moon wand came back into my possession along with a strange golden puzzle piece, for the strange box on my dresser.

While Mamoru and I were walking together to meet the girls in the park since we live on the same street, life decided to send us another little twist. For instance, a little pink hair child with cone-shaped buns who decided she didn't quite like me at first glance. After that moment, I felt my life was going to really get hard.

Yes, the next chapter. This is a two part chapter. Finally, I will be mixing up English and Japanese attacks. Oh, Aito Seigino, Sailor Fuku Bishoujo, Sera Moon-Means for 'Love and Justice, Pretty Suited Sailor, Sailor Moon.' Please Review.

Best Wishes,

WolfchildBlazer


	8. Future Travels and Little Interferances

**Angel-**Yes, sometimes. Hmm, cute and funny scene. I might use that, but we can't forget Pluto, and the sisters reaction to it too. I could just see Destiny cheering and Fate sticking her tongue out, while Pluto would be sighing.

**Serenity Komoshiro-** Wow, thanks for suggesting your story, it was great. Usa/Seto? Big fan of him huh? Me too, but I am trying it so everyone gets the girl. But, I am working on a pure Seto/Usa story. Most wanted me to continue White Kingdom, in Egyptian Affairs, but that is clearly one-shot. Would you like to be notified or maybe receive the chapters in advance when I post it, the Usa/Seto one?

**Momocolady-**Yup, soon. I am trying to finish this so you reviewers can really enjoy Sunrise, Sunset.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot. I hold no claim of ownership on these two shows. WARNING, time skipping.

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround." Mars cried out attacking the youma. Sera Moon ducked, screeching in distress, Mars's aim needed a little work. Jupiter grunted and pushed their leader out of the way of the youma's attack, Sera Moon stood and thanked her before whirling on the youma. She raised her rod, which had come with her new transformation, and with a few well placed gymnasts moves had the youma a pile of moon dust.

"Well, that's done, is the crystal point safe?" Sera Moon inquired to Mercury who was currently typing on the laptop. Mercury nodded, and Sera smiled waving a hand over her brooch. "Good, now I have to get home to check on my _cousin_." Usagi informed them, with a wave she left their latest battle ground.

Tuxedo Kamen sighed, warping back to his human form, he reached over and grabbed Venus's wrist. Quickly, he planted a kiss on her lips before rushing after his friend. "Wait, Usagi, I am coming too." Mamoru called out to her. Usagi heard him, and stopped walking, he caught up and they walked together to Usagi's home. For some odd reason, they both had felt a connection with the small flamingo-headed girl that fell out of the sky. The walk of the pair was quiet and tense as a question hung over them. Usagi sighed and turned to Mamoru, her eyebrow raised in question. Mamoru sighed, and straighten his shirt, his eyes falling on the sapphires of the princess. "Why do you suppose we feel a connection to Chibi-Usa?" He asked, looking at her pensively.

Usagi stopped and placed a digit on her chin staring up. A silvery voice brushed in his ear, whispering how cute she looked in that moment. Usagi sighed and shrugged, before continuing walking home missing Mamoru's expression. A sparkle of white and silver flashed in his eyes warring his emotions against him, blankly he reached out to grabbed Usagi, when a violent pain flashed through him, and brought him back to his senses. They reached Usagi's house where they caught Chibi-Usa peeking at them through the corner of the window. Mamoru, shaken by the strange feelings in him, declined coming in. Usagi shrugged her shoulders and turned to face him, so she could say good-bye. Again Mamoru was hit with a spell of mussed emotions, making him confuse his feelings for Minako, and instead geared them for Usagi. Usagi sighed at the lack of her friend's response and turned to go in. Mamoru was again jolted to his senses by a sharp tug of pain.

Fate growled, glaring evilly at the Terran prince's strand, and Selenity's. Destiny was currently narrating the happenings of Mamoru's actions. She stated that Mamoru's eyes glazed over again, due to Selenity's spell. Fate gleefully reached over and yanked Mamoru's strand. "That should teach you to remain with your soul mate Minako." Fate decreed. Quickly she looped his strand tightly around a orange and yellow strand. Fate then sighed when Selenity's strand glowed at her in contempt. "Destiny, send the dreams, send the dreams to the prince, keep him away from our daughter." Fate instructed her sister. Destiny nodded, her hands glowing silver over the viewing orb of life, a few whispers left her lips strengthening the spell.

The first time that week Mamoru dream, and the dream itself left the terran royal shaken. Mamoru's wedding, but the blonde wasn't Minako, but Usagi and she was cast into the shadowy pits. Though he cared deeply for Minako, and for his friend he knew not what to make of the nightmare. The voice in the dream however, was quite clear, 'Stay away from the Princess!' Meaning the only princess he knew, Usagi, but mankind is naturally curious. So, instead of adhering to the warning, Mamoru decided to stick with his friend and find out why his nightmares reflected such things.

Fate screamed in frustration, tugging roughly on Mamoru's strand. Instead of keeping away, Mamoru's strand crept closer to Usagi's. Destiny sighed, and made a change to the nightmare, saying Usagi would die if he continued interacting with her. Destiny also noted they could not bother Minako's dreams it would cause a rift in the Sera Senshi if that happened. She sighed again, one of them would have to visit Usagi and explain part of the situation. Both of the sisters could no longer leave the loom unsupervised due to the queen's constant interference. Checking again on Usagi, she gasped in horror, they were meeting Pluto now, and they hadn't warned Usagi of the conversation sure to follow. Fate looked over and cursed freezing the loom, and wrapping Selenity's strand around her hand. The sisters shared a look, they need to get down there, now! Pluto was opening the portal to a different future, to the one Selenity wanted.

Sera Moon felt her heart contract, Chibi-Usa was her daughter, but the father was yet to be revealed. Moon sincerely hoped, things were not going to get complicated. Sera Pluto smiled mysteriously at Sera Moon, and her eyes smirked with information. To Sera Moon, the senshi of time looked way to smug for the information to be good. The senshi observed as Pluto waved her staff over to the Time Gates, ordering it to take them to the thirtieth century. Magnificent white marble doors spread open and they saw the first glance of the future. They descended into the future and Sera Moon heard the doors slam shut. Fate and Destiny appearing as the doors closed, they glared over at Sera Pluto they were to late. Destiny and Fate shared a look hopping their bunny could make it through unharmed.

Though they were the weavers of life, they could not travel forward in time with out using the gates. Of course, they could eradicate the guardian of the gates easily, but Usagi would need of her help. No, matter Sera Pluto would come to care for the princess, and disregard the fallen queen's orders. Fate grinned over at Destiny, at least until then they could make Pluto's life a little hectic to pay for her damage to their tapestry.

Moon gasped as she saw the figure approaching, it was Mamoru in, lavender? Okay, she thought, reminds me of my moon mother, she added to her prior thought. Yes, the approaching figure was Mamoru, or rather Edymion with lavender hair, and a tuxedo of the same shade. An elegant white cane, with a clear rose quartz crystal as the handle. He bowed to all of them and gestured in the direction of inner senshi colored beams surrounding a large crystal castle. Walking up to it, Edymion explained a few things to the group, but Moon couldn't shake something was wrong with this future other then the fact it was under attack. When they entered the castle the inner senshi saw themselves standing back to back, the beams seen before originating from them. Their walked was ended in front of a blonde trapped sleeping in a crystal coffin. They all gasped, but Moon, for the one who laid in the crystal was none other then Usagi's future self.

Edymion's next words, however, brought Sera Moon's world to a sudden stop. "This here, is my _wife_, Neo-Queen Serenity, or you Usagi." He said pointedly. A thud brought everyone's attention to a fainted Venus. Edymion glanced at Venus's questioningly, before smiling brightly at Sera Moon.

"What?!" Sera Moon exclaimed, before calming in thought. Quickly, she turned to her senshi, who stared at her uncertainly. "Jupiter, picked up Venus and carry her would you." Moon ordered. "Edymion, is there someplace we can talk sitting down?" She asked and Edymion led them to the council chambers. When they entered the council chambers, Moon ordered Jupiter to put Venus down and Mercury to wake her up. A small wave of icy water from the Mercurian senshi was enough to awaken Venus. Who sputtered angrily glaring around her, Moon told her to grab a seat and ask no questions. Moon also demanded that Tuxedo Kamen sit next to Venus, and for Edymion to sit at the far end of the table. Every one sat, peering curiously at their leader, except Venus who looked almost hurt, but willing to give her leader a chance of explaining.

"Alright, Edymion, I have a few questions." Moon explained. "First of all, how much of the moon kingdom do you remember?" She asked. Edymion frowned thoughtfully, glancing at the senshi.

"Nothing except the very end of it." Edymion explained. Moon nodded thoughtfully.

"Where is Beryl, and the generals?" She inquired. Edymion's frown deepen and his brow turned puzzled.

"Dead, you destroyed them." He responded.

"Hmm, I see, and what about the inner's are they married too?" She asked. Edymion shook his head, at her question. "I am sorry, but this is not the true future, though I will save it, Temu lets go." Usagi declared. Everyone walked out, Moon sparing him a pitying glance, Venus stopped her on the way to the portal. Moon gave her a look of understanding and Venus smiled hugging her in response. They left the century of crystal and returned to the Time gates. "Besides, that crystal is so tacky, who would make a castle out of that, it screams come and get me." was Moon's parting words, as the Time Gates slammed closed. Her musing was cut short by familiar laughter, Fate and Destiny were standing there laughing at her comment.

"I figure, you didn't by the queen's version of the future?" Fate inquired. Usagi shook her head, a tight gaze on her countenance.

"To many inconsistencies." She answered. "Things didn't add up." Moon added, and then sighed. "However, she almost had me with Chibi-Usa, I am going to miss her." She said sadly. Destiny walked over and hugged her, Fate smiled at her mysteriously. Moon catching that looked pepped up, and readied her troops for battle. "Alright, lets show the black moon family what happens when they try to take over Juubangai on the senshi's watch." Sera Moon crowed, and she was met with heavy agreement. Fate and Destiny nodded good-bye, and the senshi appeared near the heart of the future crystal palace.

They entered the black crystal place that had arisen after one of the droid battles. Using the map built on the directions, the four freed sisters gave them, they made it to the throne room, unharmed. From that moment on, the battle moved fast. Sapphire sacrifice himself to save his brother Diamond, only to have him fall saving Sera Moon. That brought them against their real enemy master mind, Wiseman, or they had come to know him as the Death Phantom.

'Usagi's point of view.'

The Death Phantom cackled in his throat, as he quickly took down the senshi, leaving me the only one standing. Thinking he could take me down as well, he fired a blast of negative energy at me. I had a flash back of Beryl doing the same thing, so I raised my crystal in response and cried out for my senshi to spare their energy. As always they were there to back me up, but even then, my beam was being overpowered. Then time stopped, and Pluto stepped out with Chibi-Usa and a second crystal. I nodded to her and Chibi-Usa stepped beside me, together both our crystals were enough to eradicate the Death Phantom's presence. I wished for Diamond, Sapphire, and Rubeus to be reborn so that the sisters may have companionship. As much as I tried I could not bring back Emerald, perhaps of all the dark feelings she harbored. I then once again fainted from the world, perhaps passing into death once more.

'End Usagi's point of view.'

Time passes quickly and we see that Usagi had only passed out to energy strain. Chibi-Usa returns to her own future, but before she completely leaves, her image shifts for a moment. Sadness weighs on everyone's hearts as they continue on missing the small rabbit, but pleased there is peace for the moment and Usagi turns seventeen. Once again the fated loom clicks, and the strands are woven once more, and Usagi is left as she goes to sleep for the night with another golden piece of the puzzle lock. "Soon," she whispers to the lock, only needing two more pieces and drifts off to sleep.

Fate and Destiny sigh from their position of watching, and rub tired fingers over their eyes. A click from the loom draws their attention, and Fate curses. Destiny shakes her head "Bunny, you are almost there, but you are going to have an interesting morning." She says, and darkens the globe. Fate freezes the loom, and together they go to rest from their vigilance.

Hope you enjoyed the next chapter. I am trying to keep this pretty interesting, but I want to hurry and get to the Yu-gi-oh world. Much Fun.

Please Review!

Much Care,

WolfchildBlazer


	9. Meteor Interface for the Heart

**CosmosAngel1-**Tsk, tsk. Yami/Usa all the way. Remember, this is just the bridge between D.O.A.N.B. and Sunrise, Sunset. In that retrospect, it's Usa/All guys. Hmm, I got your e-mail it was very sweet, I will be responding shortly. As for the picture, I kind of stumbled upon it while I was looking for some to help my website. I have plenty more, and I think I will send you another since you like it so. Rini, is a background player in my story, but still she was very present in SM, and I cannot ignore that. Oh, well, you won't be seeing to much more of her any way. Like the little banter between the weavers huh? (Chuckles.) Personally, I think they have way to much free time. Hmm, your story is coming along nicely, no matter what any one says, or at least I think so. (Okay, that sounded a little egotistical.)

**Serenity Moon 2-**No, there is still more. I guess my AN note was a little vague. What I meant is I didn't want people to think I was ignoring the SM world by fast forwarding. However, with the sequel now out in cyber space, you reviewers really need to know what happen from point A to point B. I really don't want to spend much of the sequel Flash backing, that tends to wear on the story.

**Angel-**Now, now, lets not be to hasty and jump down the earth guardian's throat. He can't help he gets brainwashed to easily. (Reads over last statement and raises an eyebrow.) Okay.... Maybe, he can, but then what would I do with him? Interesting morning indeed, but I am not telling so quickly. (Chuckles,) your review is very personalized, another fan of the sisters fun huh? Yes, yes, Usagi and Pluto will have their go around, they got to or else Selenity will haunt Usagi forever. The Horror!

**Samantha-**Sorry about that, but Selenity is not having her without a fight. Another Usa/Yami chant? YES, it will be Yami, and everyone else. Uh, the innocence factor, I do not know if I will be delving it to that. Will see, is all I can say right now. Millennium items will be making a comeback soon, I swear it.

**Serenity Komoshiro-**Thanks for the compliment. Oh, and no problem about reviewing your story it is elegant in its own way. I think I worded that right. Sure, I will send you notification. Yes, I have noticed that also, the Yami/Usa, and Mina/Seto thing. Oh well, to each his own, to each his own. This will be an All/Usa fic. Trying to keep every one happy.

No ownership of the following shows contained with the story.

Usagi shifted in her bed, her dreams filled with faceless people and scenes of unfamiliar places. Groaning with the effort to see beyond her forgotten memories, her ears were alert to the cry of her alarm. Wanting to spend more time in the land of dreams, she reached to hit the snooze button. However, what her thoughts of the dream world were eradicated as her hand bumped into an unfamiliar blockade. Her eyes flew opened and they landed on _Chibi-Usa,_ the familiar coloring making her panic. Gently, she shook Chibi-Usa shoulder and watched as the orbs of magenta blinked at her. Chibi-Usa smiled at her, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Usagi licked her parched lips from sleep and sat up, staring at the chibi princess.

"Chibi-Usa, what brings you back?" Usagi inquired to the small rabbit. Chibi-Usa blinked trying to get her foggy brain to cooperate with her. Tilting her head, she squinted bringing her thoughts under control. Usagi laughed at the girl's morning habits, not unlike hers.

"Momma, sent me back for training." Chibi-Usa muttered, and curled back to sleep. Usagi nodded, wondering about the reason that Chibi-Usa would need to train. Usagi placed a slim finger on her chin as she exited her bed. 'I thought the future would be peaceful once the nega-moon family was dissipated?' Shrugging in the absence of information, she quickly dressed. However, it seems the surprises were not yet halted in coming. While dashing out the door, her mother stopped her and ordered her to glance at the calender. Usagi chuckled at her forgetfulness, today was a holiday.

Having nothing to do Usagi let the chibi rabbit sleep as she bounded off to the arcade. Once there she saw Mamoru, and Minako on a small date. Noting not to bother them she crept past them and slid up to the counter of the Fruit Parlor. Motoki greeted her with a smile, and quickly made her usual. Usagi took it with a small smile, and shared small talk with her friend. Minako, had caught the gleam of gold when it entered the parlor and followed it to her friend and princess. Giggling she brought Mamoru's attention to Usagi, who was leaning against the counter with flecks of sundae on her nose. The two rose and walked over to Usagi, pointing out her desert's travel. Usagi sighed as she saw them, knowing their date had been interrupted. Minako, knowing Usagi's thoughts waved her off and smiled in her direction. Minako, suggested they go visit the rest of the girls at the temple. Rei, Makoto, and Ami had all stayed together to do some hard core studying. Usagi had declined being depressed from Chibi-Usa's departure, and Minako wanted to spend time with Mamoru. Nodding the trio made its way to Rei's shrine.

However, instead of staying in the shrine, the bubbly blonds forced the others to go to the park. Now, remember, in their world it seems the favorite place of attacking is the park. A man with brown hair stared angrily at the group, his blue eyes flashing in contempt. The man, Fiore, which was an alien that had befriend Mamoru a long time ago, had return. Yet, he approached the group, pleading with Mamoru to remember their friendship. It took a few minutes for Mamoru to place the pieces together. Fiore wanting nothing more then to bring Mamoru back with him gestured for him to come. Instead Mamoru shook his head and locked arms with Minako and Usagi, when he saw the closeness of the two blondes to his friend he snapped and planted a harmful seed. The Sera Temu and Tuxedo Kamen spent the day peaceful, but Sera Moon could not shake the feeling of something was wrong.

During the night Fiore reappeared on earth in his alien form, long green hair with two pink highlights. Walking over to where the seed was he gave energy so it could bud and attack the next day. The next day Usagi was planning to spend the day with Chibi-Usa when her communicator buzzed. Rei as Mars had sensed something in the park and they needed to get there now. Transforming as she ran, Usagi made it to the park to see a large pink-white flower draining humans and attacking the Sera Temu. Skipping her speech Moon quickly entered battle. Yet, it seems her life was just not meant to be simple. Yesterday, Fiore had not only gotten jealous, but angry at the wrong blonde! After, Moon managed to destroy the evil flower, Fiore walked through the smoke. In his hand he carried the Hana Yoma Kisenian flower. Anger flooded his senses and he attacked Sera Moon, knowing it was Usagi. Mamoru as Tuxedo Kamen, jumped in front of a lethal attack, trying to dissuade Fiore from attacking. Fiore quit his attack and teleported away from the area with Mamoru in his arms not wanting the man to die.

Sera Moon saw Venus shaking, and she quickly ordered Mercury to trace Fiore's energy. They pin pointed it to a barely visible comet in the sky, gathering their energy they teleported to it. When the Sera Temu arrived, they found Fiore, and he explained what he planned to do to Earth. Besides conquering it, he was going to plant billions of seeds that would blossom into many Hana Kisenian, but first he would destroy Sera Moon. All form of negotiating was destroyed as Fiore attacked and knocked the Inner Sera's Senshi out. Leaving Sera Moon to fend for herself, when her death became immediate, Tuxedo Kamen managed to free himself and save his friend. Sadden Fiore changes the path of the comet they were riding to Earth. Sera Moon wanting to save the lost soul used the ginzuishou to show him how she met Mamoru. With that the origin of Mamoru's present to Fiore before he left came from Usagi. Fiore, then understood, however, the Kisenian used its conscious to urge Fiore to retrieve the ginzuishou. He refused and the blossom died, but they still had the small problem of the comet hurling toward Earth. Sera Moon once again raised the ginzuishou and sacrificed her energy to save Earth. In turn Fiore gave her his energy to live as thanks for letting him see the light. After, they returned home to let Usagi rest as well as themselves.

Fate sighed in her seated position, watching as the loom's predictions come true. Usagi had fought the Kisenian Blossom and the misguide Fiore and won. Yet, Usagi soul was suffering silently, this fighting was wearing on her innocence. Clicking her tongue as she saw Selenity's string wavering, she yanked it in distress. "Look, just look Selenity at what your daughter has to go through, because of your foolishness." Fate declared shoving the strand toward the view globe. Destiny shook her head, the next battle was sure to test the young bunny's will and strength.

Chibi-Usa skipped next to Usagi as they made their way to school. First, Usagi dropped Chibi-Usa off at the local elementary school and then arrived before the bell rung at her school. The day was uneventful until after school. A scream had rung throughout Juuban when Usagi and Chibi-Usa walking home. Sharing a nod, they transformed and contacted the other senshi. Once again, the senshi would be needed to save the world.

Arriving on the scene, they were introduce to a high pitched laughed. A long-red haired woman was floating above them screeching orders to the confused shadow youma. A glowing crystal from the chest of the human brought the attention of the Sera Moon girls. They watched as the shadow youma dive for the crystal only to be stopped by a rain of rose petals. Sera Moon sighed thinking it was Tuxedo Kamen, but the twin silhouettes were definitely not _male_. Thus, the Inner Sera Temu was introduce to two strange aloof Sera Senshi and the _Heart-snatchers_.

**Sorry the chapter is like this, I am trying to keep spaced and quick. Let's see, Heart-snatchers, Pegasus, Badiyanu, Kaguya, (The two just mention will be the same chapter.) and Chaos. Then finally to the YGO dimension and the beginning of Sunrise, Sunset. Please Review. **

**Much Care,**

**WolfChildBlazer **


	10. My Stand

**Angel-**Yes, it was really quick. Old ball and chain routine, so evil. I like your little tag line D.F.U.. Hmm, I can imagine Destiny and Fate making t-shirts of that. Yes, that smugness, and interference really need to be dissembled.

Okay, I know I said, that I would go through the list in the prior chapters, but nothing really happens and I really need to speed it up. I mean if you guys really want to read those chapters, I will do an exert later. Time skipping, I am going to do a small flash back to bring in the outer senshi Neptune, Saturn, and Uranus. Also, just for you Angel, a boiling point scene between Pluto, the Queen and Usagi.

No claim to ownership.

Usagi sighed rolling over and stared out her window from her bed. Much had happened in her seventeenth year, new senshi, and strange pop idols. Not to mention, Minako has really been after Mamoru for a promise ring before he goes off to study. Her eyes fell on a group picture and she sighed. Mist of memory rolling into her vision and she allowed herself to be lost in time.

Usagi was in awful mood this morning, her sleep had been interrupted by a very tedious moon queen in her dreams. Finally managing to astral project herself out of the queen's nagging she was blissfully kicked from her bed by Chibi-Usa. Who was dreaming and acting it out in her sleep. Tired and her repressed anger getting to her, she dressed and left the house. Strolling down the familiar sidewalks, she entered the Crown Fruit Parlor in a huff. Sitting down at one of the stools at the counter, she waited for Motoki to appear. "What's the problem Koneko?" A suave voice asked behind her. She turned to find a sandy blonde with navy blue eyes, she studied the person closer trying to figure if they were male or female. "Like what you see?" the person interrupted, and Usagi blushed. That was purely a male comment, but her studies had notched her up to be a female.

"Haruka, leave the girl alone." A more dainty structure voice cut in. Usagi observed as a very beautiful woman step forward with teal hair and sea-green eyes. She watched as the sandy-blonde dubbed Haruka turn and pout to the graceful woman.

"Michiru, I wasn't doing anything." Haruka stated. Michiru frown playfully and nodded she then turned to Usagi and bowed.

"Atashi, Kaiou, Michiru." The teal haired woman greeted and elbowed her partner beside her.

"Boku, Tenou, Haruka." the sandy blonde said and bowed with a playful smirk. "Who are you Koneko?" Haruka asked.

"Watashi, no Tsukino, Usagi." Usagi spoke, and raised a questioning brow toward Haruka. "Ara, are you female?" Usagi questioned bluntly. Haruka let out a deep chuckle, before nodding.

"Your cute Koneko, care to join us?" Haruka questioned. Usagi nodded politely and that began their friendship.

Usagi shook herself from her memories, fast forwarding through her life. Michiru being revealed as their counter ally Neptune, and Haruka being revealed as their counter ally Uranus. True, they fought against the senshi, but also fought against the enemies. In time they joined Usagi because of her insistence. However, they questioned her ability on the arrival of Sera Saturn. More memories surfaced and she let her self go.

Sera Moon kneeled pleadingly in front of Mistress Nine. "Please Hotaru, come back to us." She cried out to the enemy. Mistress nine cackled wickedly and shook her head gesturing for the holy chalice. Sera Moon bowed her head and sighed. "If that will bring you back Tomoe, Hotaru, then here have the chalice." Sera Moon stated handing over the holy chalice ignoring the cries of denial from Neptune and Uranus. Mistress Nine crowed in triumph and gripped the chalice in her hands, however her forehead began to flicker. A strange symbol appeared, and elongated h, pulsing violet on the enemies head. A cry of denial from the enemy and then her form collapsed shifting into the frail, raven haired violet eye, pale girl, Hotaru. Usagi sighed in relief, but the relief was short lived as with the chalice's power Pharaoh ninety broke free. Hotaru's form shifted again revealing a sera senshi, moon asked who she was and she replied Saturn, the one who sleeps. She told Moon she would destroy Pharaoh Ninety, and in turn sacrifice herself. Moon denied that and tried to stop her from entering. Failing she kneeled before the darkened dome, begging for her super form to work. By the purity of her soul her heart crystal pushed through and appeared in front of her. With its power she evolved into Super Sera Moon, she leapt into the fray.

The bleakness cleared from her eyes, and she mused over th precedent end. Obviously, Pharaoh Ninety did not succeed, and nor did Saturn sacrifice herself completely. By using their combined powers that beat their enemy, but Hotaru reverted to a baby. Right after that tiring battle, she had to fight Neptune and Uranus to prove her ideals and her persona. She won, and they joined completely, becoming great allies and good friends. Her eyes then fell onto the mysterious time senshi, and she could not help the small smirk that graced her face.

It was two weeks after the battle of Pharaoh Ninety, and peace was just beginning to settle. At the last senshi meeting, Neptune and Uranus had brought up the time senshi's actions, and how they had not seen her. Usagi had agreed, and the meeting adjourned, having nothing better to do she went for a walk. Usagi, of course when thinking does not notice the obvious and as such walked straight into an open portal. Her musings were cut short by calculating garnet eyes aligning with hers. Usagi jumped back in surprised and watched that smug smile over take the time senshi's face. Feeling insulted, unsure why, but sure whatever the reason for this meeting she wasn't going to like it.

"Hime-san." Pluto stated, Usagi waved. "You have a visitor." She spoke waving off into the mist. A _very_ familiar form visualized before her, and she felt herself nearly scream. "Selenity-sama." Pluto greeted, her countenance warming slightly. Selenity smiled at Pluto and nodded to Usagi. Now Usagi was definitely starting to get irritated, 'She gets a smile, I get a cold nod and how to live my life speech!' She thought and a small growl escaped her throat.

"Ladies of court never growl." Instructed Selenity. Usagi nearly rolled her eyes. 'I bet they don't come back from the dead either to run their children's life.' She remarked bitingly inside. "Quiet the face, frowning causes blemishes, a lady must always be perfect." She ordered. Now Usagi rolled her eyes, 'Right, and so does squinting, which you tend to do a lot of.' she thought. "Do not roll your eyes, it is improper of a lady."Selenity scolded. Usagi snapped, this was pointless, she could figure other things to do.

"Are you kidding me?" Usagi inquired loudly. She saw her mother open her mouth to instruct her once more.

"That is no way to talk to your mother, the queen." Pluto's voice rung out. Usagi turned to her, and rose an eyebrow.

"You stay out of this." Usagi ordered, and her attention was brought back to the queen.

"Mother, know that I loved you as every child loves its mother, but this is insanity." Usagi stated. "Okay, so you didn't have the greatest rule period its over, you're dead and you did that to give _me_ a second chance." Usagi reminded her. "Grow up, get over it, your life is done, stop trying to live through me." She spoke, waving a hand forward, the ginzuishou appeared. "The ginzuishou answers to me now, stop trying to run my life through your course, Crystal Tokyo is not a utopia, it's the second coming of the silver millennium." Usagi told her. "I live in peace with most of my enemies, Beryl is my friend, and the generals are back with their loves." Usagi explained. "My court is happy, the Earth holds a peace treaty with the moon through friendship, and I am happy." Usagi intone. "I will suffer through no more of the High Council's subterfuge and egotistical whims, avast and be gone, a new era arises from the ashes, and the world will be at peace." Serenity promised, during her tirade, she had shifted in to her past form. "The high princess I may always be, but she is I, and I alone will make my decisions." Serenity swore and turned away. Selenity blinked in surprise at the open audacity of her daughter. Before she could speak however, Destiny and Fate appeared and drugged her away. Serenity peered at Sera Pluto with a familiar countenance of a smug smirk, and a calculating gaze.

"As for you Sera Pluto, you have proven yourself most worthy of your powers, however, your service to the crown of new is questionable." Serenity stated, and the ginzuishou glowed lightly. "Undermining my authority, sabotaging my decisions, and forcing my hand are few of the things I could bring up." Serenity listed. "However, you were not at complete fault for these actions, but punishment must be meted out." Serenity spoke. "Therefore, as by order of the neo-queen I hereby sentence you to live a week on Earth without access to your powers, unless an emergency happens." Serenity began. "You will share your existence with Neptune and Uranus, helping to raise the young Saturn." Serenity continued. "For your final instruction, you must check in with me everyday, and take me out for ice cream every lunch, at such time I _insist_ that you tell me about yourself." Serenity finished with a small smile at the shocked, but contented gaze of the time guardian. "Oh, and Meiou, Setsuna, do not try to avoid your punishment." came the small warning, and together the two disappeared. Usagi reappeared in her room and with a small push with the ginzuishou sent Setsuna's presence to the Outer's home. Usagi chuckled with a small smirk, she had _forgotten_ to inform Haruka and Michiru about their visitor. Usagi shrugged the smile growing bigger. "Oh, well, bet you she didn't see that one coming!"She cheerily crowed out.

"Yes, good times." Usagi whispered as her eyes traced the picture with contentment. She curled into her bed and fell asleep, unaware of her final danger in this dimension. A dark cackled swallowed the space surrounding Earth, a enveloping evil reached around the celestial body and began to infect itself into it.

One more Sailor Moon chapter and then it is blending time. Hmm, I hope everyone like the little scene between the queen and the princess. Please Review.

Best Wishes,

WolfchildBlazer.


	11. I Stand Alone

1**Angel-**You always leave unique reviews, I wish there was some way to repay your kindness. (Though your response would probably be for me to update quicker, 'Winks.') Hmm, yes, it would be delusional of me to have her totally against Usagi for no cause. Ta, but then again I doubt I'd want the high council on my case, guarding the Time Stream is work enough. Interesting scene I got in my head for it, hmm, Pluto Takes A Stand. (Side story?) Alright, as to my knowledge, I hereby swear that Angel does not preside with recollection with Destiny and Fate, ( as long as the High Council is in hearing distance.) (Smirks.) Cute scene, cute scene.

**Jupiter Angel-**Wow, two stories finished! I so envy you! Could never have Usagi (Serenity) tell off Selenity? Why? Patience is a virtue, but I like impatience better.

**CosmosAngel1-**Girl power huh? Oh, by the way a lot of chapters updated for your story huh? Still worried about Youko? All right, I will convince Hiei to go find him. (Looks at Hiei, an imperious eyebrow at him, "Please go retrieve Youko." The cold fire demon says nothing spares a withering glance and leaves.) "There, he'll be back in no time."

**Cosmos270-** I admit I've been curious, but I saw your name gracing other people's stories, and figured you were still reading. Just not reviewing, so that gave me some closer. Besides, YOU do have a life, so (Shrugs her shoulders.) What is there to forgive?

**Kallista Starshooter- **Gee, with all the fans of Destiny and Fate's antics, I might have to start a club. (Bangs head repeatedly on desk.) YOUR OPINION COUNTS! If author's didn't want opinions, they wouldn't have reviews.(Winks.) Another one for Mou Hitori no Yuugi? (Whistles.) I wonder if the pharaoh knows of his many fans? Ta, it is a Yami/Usa one, but it is Usa/All Guys actually, don't ask how I am going to do it.

THANK YOU for your reviews. Okay, I am glad everyone like the action between Pluto/Serenity/Selenity. I might have to do another one just for fun, (Smirks evilly.) Oh, check out CosmosAngel1's story okay, it's a YGO/SM cross.

I am completely sure I claim no ownership of Yu-gi-oh or Sailor Moon. Though wouldn't it be great if the owners of Sailor Moon bought YGO or the other way around?

Usagi sighed, bounced out her bed, her eyes falling on the golden sun and blue sky. "Great day, nothing bad is going to happen today." Usagi chirped. Completely discarding Fate and Destiny's sullen looks in her dreams. She had figured that her dead mother had given them a problem. Usagi also tried to ignored the tightening of her stomach, basically screaming that something was going to happen. Still, to soothe herself she flipped open her pink communicator and pressed the all call button. Seeing everybody her gazed focused on Rei and Setsuna. "Rei, could you do me a favor and check the Great Fire, Setsuna, could you check the time line?" Usagi questioned. She turned her head away when her mother called her from downstairs, missing the glances of dark worry and guilt shared by all the senshi. Their silent conversation was finished by the time Usagi turned around. "Please?" Usagi implored. Rei and Setsuna nodded, hiding their faces from their rather observant leader. "Thank you, please get back to me as soon as possible." Usagi stated and flicked the communicator closed. However, the knot did not lessen instead it seem to grow in intensity.

Kneeling in the battle scarred land, she gazed at her senshi. "Why?" The newly awoken senshi cried. "Why sacrifice your life for mine?" Her tired voice called out. "Why, didn't you tell me?" Usagi yelled out, her now silver hair falling into her face. "Any one of you would have made a better senshi of the stars then me." The silver haired female stated. Her eyes of silver also swept over the land, Juuban could no longer be distinguished as a flourishing city. Two sets of arms circled around her, but she found no comfort in them. Her deaden eyes turned to them, accusing in their icy gleam. "Why?" She questioned, and watched as Fate and Destiny dropped their heads in sorrow.

"It was not to be this way chibi-one." Destiny spoke, one hand stroking the silver head of Cosmos. "When the high council made that decision, a millennia ago your life thread changed." She continued. "We tried everything to change it from this path, we even tried to warn you this morning." Destiny murmured and dropped her head.

"Your queen mother interfered again, placing a hushing spell on your dreams." Fate intoned. "She could not see beyond her own utopia and therefore ruined yours." Fate spoke. "I am sorry my small one, I would not wish this fate on anyone." She said and bowed to her surrogate daughter. Destiny glanced up and gazed at the princess's loyal senshi.

"All is not lost, little bunny." Destiny told her. "The senshi may have one more chance, but only if you agree." Destiny said, and held up a hand. "Listen to what must be done first." She informed her. "You must leave this place, with your memories intact, theirs without." Destiny started. "For you to stay here the balance would shift, and they could not survive, in fact they could be born evil just to balance you." Destiny told her. Cosmos bowed her head in sorrow, tears of sadness streamed down her face. "There is a chance, you could return in the far future, but I cannot say for certain." Destiny finished and gazed toward the hikari warrior.

"What must I do?" Cosmos asked brokenly.

"You must come with us now, but do not fret where you go you will not be totally alienated." Fate intoned. "Your father lives there, but you must collect your golden puzzle box before you leave." She instructed, and held up the last piece of the lock. "Hurry now, or else their souls will become unreachable." Fate told her. Cosmos vanished and reappeared in the seconds they spoke, her hands holding the Egyptian treasure. "Here, open the box." Fate spoke handing over the last piece.

Cosmos slipped the last piece into the slot, watching the first drawer open and golden light spill out. Displayed on a velvet cushion of royal purple laid a bejeweled snake bracelet. Its head had a hollow, and reeked of familiar magic, Cosmos studied this before moving on. Several jewels lined its body, each one hummed with forgotten lore, and she felt emotions through them. Looking to her surrogate mothers, they nodded to her and she slipped it on. The golden crystal warmed in her chest and she brought it into her hands. She looked between the golden crystal of Earth, and the snake bracelet, reaching a decision she brought it to the head of the snake. Fate quickly pulled Destiny over to Cosmos and shoved the golden treasure box into the space pocket of the sera senshi of stars. For just in time, as a stronger golden light spilled out enveloping the three, eradicating them from this dimension's loom. The light continued to grow and circle Juuban bringing life to where there was none.

One spirit watched all this with warring emotions, her lavender eyes sparkling. "My little Serenity." Selenity whispered, and waved a transparent ivory hand over the senshi. "I am afraid, I cannot leave it like this." She spoke, the senshi and terran prince glowed drawing a shuddering breath. They gazed around and it was Mars and Pluto who spotted the dead queen first. They kneeled, but Pluto's eyes held a little mistrust, knowing fully of the old queen's actions. The other senshi saw and followed suit as well. "Serenity has been abducted from this realm, and sent to another, you must retrieve her." Selenity ordered. Each of the senshi shared a silent conversation, they nodded, but it was without the firm assurance they gave Usagi.

Though Cosmos had left the senshi's dimension to give them life, it seemed that dimension was not quite done with her. The senshi brutally tired and battered said goodbye to the sera temu from the far away planet. Their last sight of them was the sad eyes of Sera Star Fighter. They all voted to returned to Rei's shrine to rest and perhaps talked of their next move.

Sorry it took so long, well the next chapter should be the blending chapter. Selenity just doesn't know when to quit huh? The sera senshi must play one finally part in Cosmos's requiem before the desert sands can sing for her once more. Please review,

Much Care,

WolfchildBlazer.


	12. Reunion and Subtle Cons

**Flame Ivy Moon-**You wish you were me, why? We are all individuals, and as such should be proud of who we are. There are times when you will run into people that have qualities you do posses, but their's is more noticeable at the moment. It just gives you something to strive for. Just be yourself, your style will emerge in time, truth of the matter is, I still don't know what mine is.

**Tenshikoneko03-**Blood lust much? Yep, there was a story before this one, I am glad you enjoyed it. Well, Selenity is definitely going to enjoy your form of fun.

**Angel-**(Blinks), I thought they had been working on their landings. I guess that explains the random holes in my roof, been wondering where those come from. Hmm, you definitely enjoy F/D interactions huh? Well, I suppose you can deal with them this weekend. Ta, Destiny spending time with your Hirro? Funny, I thought she like the nice, quiet mad ones. (Shrugs.) Then again what do I know? Trio of trouble. D/F/P , oh the trouble they could reap. (Crash is heard in the background.) I don't even want to know. (Waves.)

**CosmosAngel1-** (Growls.) **_CosmosAngel1_**, how dare you say that about yourself! I like your story, in fact you have the hook of interest so deep in my lip, anticipation is beginning to climb my spine. I make my own decisions, and if I chose to advertise your story, it is because of my general like of the story. So, none of this undeserving stuff. (Grins with a blinding intensity of innocence.) Whatever do you mean about Seiya? (Blinks.) Okay, a lot of bloodlust against Selenity. She will get what is coming to her. Karma, (and the weavers, not to mention a princess and a time senshi,) are going to make sure of that. Na, Youko won't be mad, he probably be a little sad that he caused you worry. I tell you this though, Hiei needs to write a little more in his reports, I am getting tired of the one sentence thing. "No progress-Hiei." and I quote. (Rolls eyes.) Boring, talk about to the point.

I claim no ownership.

Cosmos landed in an undignified heap, as her knees felt weak from the battle and energy drain. Both Destiny and Fate helped Cosmos stand with a hand up. Cosmos gazed around the cheery pale yellow office they had landed in. "Okay, where in the cosmos are we?"She inquired to the two sisters. The glanced at her, and then her snake bracelet, reaching a silent conclusion they nodded. "Hello?" Cosmos asked tightly, a bit annoyed from being ignored.

"You are in a different dimension." Destiny informed her. Cosmos sighed and shook her head.

"You mentioned that before we did this little hop." Cosmos stated. She watched as Fate shook her head as Destiny laughed at her little moment. "Any body going to tell me where we are?" She asked once more. Fate nodded, and walked over to the desk by the window.

"Hime-chan, we are in the dimension your father resides in, and your surrogate father was born in." Fate told her. "Tell me, hime-chan, how much do you remember now of the Silver Millennium?" Fate inquired. Cosmos bit her lip and searched her memories before answering.

"I remember being sent to a different dimension, by you to gain added training, I eventually returned, but a lot of the between memories are hazy." Cosmos stated, a pale finger laying against her chin. "The most clear ones are of the surrogate family you placed me with, a man in purple, a woman in pale blue, and another younger male in red." She explained. Fate nodded and hummed in response. "The man, was called Dark Magician, his wife, Dark Magician Girl, and their son, Dark Magician junior, or Magick." Cosmos continued, glaring deeply into her memories. "I realize I miss them, as if they had carved a deep niche into my soul." Cosmos finished and turned to Fate. "As for my father Apollo, I remember everything." Cosmos informed her, watching as Fate and Destiny smiled in relief. "That explains some of this strange power flooding through me." Cosmos mused as she went over her father explaining what exactly he was. Fate opened one of the desk drawers and ruffled through them, before pulling something out. She tossed the find at Cosmos who got and glanced down at it in curiosity. "A business card?" Cosmos asked.

"Read it." Fate instructed. Cosmos shrugged and gazed closer at the white card.

"The Sol family, Ace body guards." Cosmos stated and raised a silver eyebrow, gazing in wonder at Fate.

"Keeping reading." Fate instructed her again.

"Apollo Sol, proprietor and top body guard." Cosmos read aloud and turned a surprised gaze to the sisters. "Is it?" Cosmos asked anxiously. Fate and Destiny nodded to her question and gestured to the opening door. Cosmos sprung happily to the door, ready to hug the life out of her first father.

Apollo sighed as he exited out of the car, Gozabura had jumped to his death today. Leaving Seto in total control of the company, he shuddered at the thought. A very abused fourteen year old running a very powerful company. Sighing again he fished out his home key and unlocked the door. He walked in and head for his office to relax, his senses went on alert as he felt something odd. Opening the door slowly, he readied himself for anything. Well, almost anything, he wasn't prepare to be jumped, and hugged. A happy squeal of 'daddy,' brought his attention to a silver haired bundle in his arms.

Apollo was ready to refute this when he saw the smiling sisters of the tapestry, and the very recognizable orbs of sapphire from his daughter. Apollo slackened and hugged the eighteen year old in his arms with unbelievable relief and love. "My little hoshi tenshi." Apollo mumbled into her silver fringe. He tilted her chin upward to get a closer look. He ran a curious hand through the silver locks of his daughter. "Silver?" He asked, with an interested eyebrow raised. He saw his daughter bow her head and then glanced up with a haggard appearance.

"I'm Cosmos daddy, senshi of legend, I just battled Chaos." She informed him, and felt Apollo tightening his hold.

"My poor chibi hoshi tenshi." He whispered in comfort, hugging her tightly. He felt his daughter snuggle into him, before she reached up and brushed her locket. A bright flash echoed through the room, and he looked down to see the familiar blonde. Apollo hugged his daughter closer, and gazed toward the sisters gratefully. A soft snore brought his attention back to Usagi who laid sleeping peacefully in his lap. Apollo eased himself up, and carried her to a spare bedroom saved just for her. He laid her down and tucked her in, then he grabbed the chair from the desk that resided in the room. The sisters's peaked in and observed as Apollo settle beside his daughter's bedside. "Chibiko-chan." he whispered and brushed the bangs from her sleeping face. The sisters sighed, disappearing to their home, promising to come back and informed Apollo of the events that have happened to his daughter. They gazed tenderly once more at the scene through their globe, before switching to Usagi's home dimension.

They felt Selenity's presence fade away as they observed that dimension. "Selenity." They both growled together, and glanced at the clacking loom. Fate withheld a curse as she saw the strands tangling. "Not this time, Selenity." Fate swore, and tugged the strand of the queen determinedly. "Destiny contact Pluto and tell her to summon _all_ the senshi to Rei's shine, including the star blessed ones." Fate instructed. Destiny nodded, and swirled one finger in the globe, the waters glowing silver. She relayed the information and nodded to the response turning to Fate. "Sister, let us pay a visit, for I am sure Selenity will not be able to resist a huge gathering." Fate informed her. Together they appeared in a silver and gold glow to Rei's shrine.

Pluto sighed as she managed to convince the Outer's to accept the stars presence. She sighed once more as she saw Seiya glance around searching out Usagi. "You can stop that Star fighter." A strong female voice informed the senshi. Each senshi tensed in fight, before Pluto waved a calm hand. They relaxed and glanced at the glowing combination of lights. The senshi observed as Fate and Destiny appeared, smiling at them with hidden promise. Fate looked directly at Seiya, and nearly glared. "You know as well as I do, your heart does not call for her." Fate scolded him. She saw him blush angrily and glared at her. Fate merely raised an eyebrow and waved a hand. "Should I show you?" Fate inquired, and brought his conscious deep within him. After her little side trip, she saw him smile apologetically. "Good, now go to the one you picture Usagi to be." Fate intoned to him, and watched as the star senshi walked over to his princess. Destiny cleared her throat to gain attention back to them.

"Okay, we came here to request you ignore Selenity's order." She informed them bluntly. She was met with out rage yells, and felt her cool slipping. "At the cost of your best friend happiness, will you follow the dead queen's blind ambitions." Destiny snapped at them. "If it makes you feel better, that path will _not_ reveal the perfect utopia, she makes it sound like." Destiny told them. "You will be without your soul mates, and all of you will be tied to a very lonely destiny." She spoke to them, pleading with them to see their budding error. All the senshi shared a look before turning back to the sisters, they nodded. "Good." Destiny said and stepped back.

"Who wants to have a little fun with a certain dead queen?" Fate inquired with a inspiring lit. All the occupants cheered and raised an arm in bloodlust. "Good, here is what we do." Fate said and leaned forward to whisper conspiratorially to them.

Seto Kaiba tapped his long fingers on the desk of his deceased stepfather. His fingers fell in a comforting rhythm as he waited for the phone line to secure the another line. He heard a click, and an answering machine picked up. Seto scoffed, waiting out the message, he moved a duel monster card in front of him. "Hi, this is the Sol family bodyguard agency, leave your information." Came the cheery tone from the other line. Seto twirled the phone cord around his unoccupied fingers.

"Yes, Apollo, this is Seto Kaiba, your employer, I am calling to say that your services are not required this week." Seto spoke after the tone. "I will be seeing you eight am, Monday of next week."He told him and hung up the phone. "After all, its best you don't find out what really drove Gozabura to his death." His dark voice echoed in the large office, his tapping fingers latched around the drawing of the card Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "Now, for this." Seto spoke and held the drawing up to his eyes. "For you Mokuba." Seto whispered, and set to searching out the real Blue-Eyes cards. Leaving his heart to bury in that very drawing.

Okay, the age thing will be solved, eventually all the teens will be the same age. I am not telling how that is going to be done yet. Oh yes. Chibi-means little, hoshi-means star, tenshi-means angel, and Chibiko-chan-means my little one. What exactly is the sisters planning with the senshi? How about that little Reunion scene between father and daughter.

Please Review,

Best Wishes Available,

WolfchildBlazer


	13. Senshi Solvent

**Angel**- (Sees W.C.B. staring up through the many holes in her roof.) Starlight, Star bright, first star I see through my roof tonight, I wish I may I wish I might, not have any more holes in my roof tonight. (Eyes drop from the holes and turned into a glare at D/F.) Would you stop picking on Angel NOW! How many times must we go through the fact we do not bully reviewers, especially friends? (Glances over at Angel behind her.) Well, I know a way to keep them occupied for a while. Might want to call Heero here to keep you company while I got get two some things. (Glares at the two sisters.) Behave, I will be right back. (W.C.B. walks off, and returns with a blonde gundam pilot.) Here Destiny talk with Quatre about whatever it is you two talk about. (W.C.B. reaches behind her and drags out one more person.) Here Fate, you and Aoshi, can talk about knowing all. (Sends a sideway glance to Angel.) In about five minutes those two will get into an argument and fight like little children. (Glances over as she watches flying instant noodles go by, W.C.B. reaches out and catches one.) Well, I know someone who will love these. (Turns around and pulls out Sesshomaru.) Can you do me a favor? (Sees Sesshomaru nod uncertainly.) Can you give this to InuYasha? (Hands over the ramen. Sees Sesshomaru get really angry.) Thanks much, you do know you're my favorite right? (Sees Sesshomaru smirk and walk out proudly.) (Glances at Angel.) Wow, it really does work thanks for the advice. (Both W.C.B. and Angel wince when they hear a high screech.) Don't worry its just the queen. Oh yes, Seiya is with his princess, Lady Fireball.

No ownership

Apollo sighed happily as he saw Usagi squint her eyes opened. He reached a callous hand to her forehead and brushed back her bangs. "Hey, baby, how was your rest?" Apollo inquired tenderly. He saw Usagi smile lightly at him and crawled out of bed into his lap. Just like when she was small and on the moon, she tucked her head under his chin. Apollo ran his hand through his daughter's locks still in disbelief of her presence. He observed as she shifted, and gazed with those expressive sapphires of hers. "Yes?" He asked quietly.

"What do you do for fun around here?" Usagi inquired, and before Apollo could answer Usagi continued. "Don't you dare say train, daddy." She warned him with a light frown. Apollo raised a hand to his chin, and splayed his fingers to cover his smirking lips.

"I believe we.." Apollo started and watched Usagi lean forward eagerly. "Train."He dead panned, Usagi lean toward him, and swatted his shoulder.

"Dad, that is not funny." Usagi told him and hopped from his embrace.

"It's true though." Apollo defended. He saw Usagi cross her arms and stare at him. "Well, if you really don't want to do that.."He offered and watched as Usagi shook her head. "Then I guess, I can.." He started, observing as his curious bunny walk closer. "Tickle you!" He cried out and snatched the brazen bunny with quick hands. Father and daughter spent bonding moments of much laughter before running out of breath.

"I give, I give!" Usagi surrendered and held up her hands. "Now what?" Usagi inquired.

"Train." Apollo instructed.

"Dad."She whined at him, but all she got was the look of a parent doing the right thing. "I hate that look."Usagi mumbled under her breath. An eyebrow was raised in her direction, his stance casual. "Fine, fine."Usagi agreed and they walked off to the training room.

"You are one strange sayianjin." Apollo remarked as they walked to the training room.

"Yeah, and so are you." Usagi quipped and threw a swift punch at his shoulder as she walked by. Apollo barely dodge the quick hit, and raised an eyebrow at her. "Speed's my thing." Usagi informed him, and that started their elegant dance. However, their training was interrupted by the two sisters.

"We must escort you back to the sera senshi dimension, there is something you both must see." They both whispered and grasped the gaping royals. They reappeared on the roof of Rei's shrine, waited for a moment then teleported in.

Rei stood sweeping her temple steps, her spiritual senses on full alert. As part of the plan, the temple base was to be as normal as possible. Setsuna had gone to contact the dead queen and lure her into the trap. '15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, IT'S BEEN TWENTY MINUTES.' Rei thought in outrage as she swept the same step over and over again. 'What is taking her so longer?' She simpered as her broom strokes grew quicker. However, her temper was put on hold as she felt the familiar feeling of Selenity's royalty. 'Always trying to make an impression.' Rei muttered in thought as she turned to the shrine. Seeing the befuddled moon queen, she offered a tainted smile. "Queen Selenity, please come inside we have much to _discuss_." Rei stated with an odd tone. The queen nodded imperiously and walked inside leaving Rei. 'Make yourself at home.' Rei thought as she gritted her teeth. Rei quickly walked inside as well her fingers brushing her transformation pen. As she entered the main shrine she found the other senshi in a circle already transformed, the best part was Selenity standing there oblivious. "Excuse me, as I transform."Rei offered snidely and raised the senshi pen. Red light enveloped her and flames alighted in her violet eyes, she cast her senses to find the sister weavers on her roof. As her transformation ended, she walked over to complete the circle. "Now Selenity, as per for Serenity." Mars stated and glanced up.

"You are here by accused of High Treason against the crown!" Fate called out imperiously, one finger pointed directly at the unamused queen. Apollo and Serenity were to keep to the shadows until Fate allowed them through. Although Apollo clenched his jaw at the decree to his wife. Though he knew what must be done as he was brain fed the events leading up to this.

"I hardly think you can do that, I am Queen Selenity." She informed them tightly, her hair swaying in an absent breeze. Fate and Destiny gazed at her mockingly, their hands twined with silver and gold thread.

"Oh no?" Fate questioned, her hands glowing gold, along with Destiny's hands glowing silver. "Why not?"She inquired politely.

"No, I was only guiding Serenity, I never forced her decisions." Selenity answered with a cold smirk.

"Hmm, case in point, you...LIE!" Destiny yelled, one hand pointing at her in warning. "Pluto, step forward, show us all of what happen not more then twenty-four hours ago."Destiny ordered, Pluto nodded and raised her Garnet staff. The senshi were introduce to a play by play of Usagi's dream, to this moment in time. "Should I inform you, of the time you tried to brainwash Edymion?"Destiny inquired, her fingers twitching in agitation.

Selenity quieted, her lavender eyes flaming in her _righteous _anger. "How dare you, Sera Senshi's, betray your own queen!" She snapped at them, her eyes lusting for their blood. Fate and Destiny stepped forward to put her in her place, had not little Saturn stepped up instead.

"You are dead, we serve you no longer, not to mention you betrayed us first!" Saturn accused, her glaive held threateningly.

"You, destroyer of the people, I gave you a chance at life, this is how you repay me?" Selenity grounded out. "I should have left your soul sleeping or the let nega forces destroy it."She hissed out, menace dripping from her tongue. Saturn winced back as if she had been slapped, her _parents_ came to her defense. Neptune hugged her gently, rubbing her back soothingly.

"How dare you, Serenity offered her life, you would have left her sleeping in the body of the child, Hotaru Tomoe, eventually destroying her." Uranus growled out, her space sword flashing in anger. "You have no right over the outer senshi, you left us to the darkness." Uranus reminded her.

"You would of ordered us to death because of our misguided service to the darkness." Neptune surrendered her information. "Serenity, freed us, defended her ideals against us, and managed to befriend us without alienating us." Neptune told her tersely. "You always left us to guard the outer planets, never to associate with the lunar royal." Neptune finished, and saw the cold grin spread across Selenity's face.

"Oh, and what a great job you all did, defending the outer planets, such incompetence." Selenity snuffed out, her tone degrading. "The darkness swamped you, and nearly killed everyone here anyway." She reminded them. "Though if you really want to talk about incompetence, Sera Pluto how about we talk about you?" Selenity questioned pointlessly. The outer senshi stepped back in shock, gazing at the queen.

"I never knew you felt that way." Pluto whispered, her head falling. "I let you nearly break all of the time laws to get your way, and yet, you call me incompetent?" Pluto questioned. "No, Selenity, you are wrong, I wasn't incompetent, I was a fool." Pluto stated and turned away hurt.

"Well, no more a fool then a certain Inner senshi leader." Selenity spoke with a heated glance to Venus. Usagi was building with anger at her mother's venomous words to her surrogate family. Without permission from the sister's, Usagi stepped forward and smack her mother's face.

"What has happened to you, my mother?" She questioned quietly. The room was tense at Usagi action, showing the surprise at the tender hearted princess's action. "Are you so blinded by your goals, that you care not who you hurt?" Usagi inquired, pulling out the ginzuishou, and transforming into Serenity. "Have I not asked of you to stop this foolishness, my mother?" Serenity asked. "Why do you seek to hurt the very ones who protected me through thick and thin?" Serenity intoned, and turned her head to her senshi. "Know that I do not share her thoughts or comments, you have done all you could." Serenity informed them and turned to gaze into the shadows were her father stood. "Father, approach, perhaps you can help me decipher this strange behavior?" Serenity implored and watched as Apollo shifted into his armor to stand beside her. He laid a gentle hand on his daughter shoulder, and turned confused eyes to his wife.

"What makes you walk this path, my love?" Apollo asked, and watched as Selenity winced before glaring.

"You died in a battle that could of been prevented, if only we had gotten word sooner." Selenity ground out. "Serenity, was taken from us, and I had to raise my sister's daughter in her stable." Selenity continued. "Not able to help my own grow, then she returns and cannot do one simple thing." Selenity informed him, and Serenity winced. "She could not follow through on the treaty with Earth." Selenity assured him.

"The treaty holds firm today though, why do you hark on it so?" Apollo asked.

"It should be a true marriage between the Earth and the moon." Selenity responded.

"No, what of the other parties involved?" Apollo inquired.

"They matter not, the moon was the ruler of alliance, and should there fore honor the engagement." Selenity answered.

"What of Earth, if it does not honor its part?" Apollo intoned coldly.

"The ginzuishou could always make them." Selenity informed them, and Serenity gasped.

"No mother, you have truly gone mad, as an unrested spirit." Serenity cried out. "To force someone is not our way, we are a peaceful race." Serenity reminded her. "Mom, I cannot allow this to go on, as the next ruler I must answer your mutiny against your own Silver Alliance Treaties." Serenity cried out her heart breaking in thought. She turned wearily to her father to see his haggard face.

"I know what must be done, this is not the woman I loved, only a shadow of her spirit drowned in her ambitions." Apollo decreed and laid a steady hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"I, Neo-Queen Serenity, hereby accuse you of high crimes against the crown." Serenity called out and the ginzuishou flashed in her hands. "By your own laws, this calls for death, but seeing as you are a serpentine spirit I must regress." Serenity intoned. "You shall be given a corporeal body long enough to sustain punishment from each offended party." Serenity decreed and then stepped back into the protective aura of the sisters. Fate wrapped Serenity in a hug, while Destiny comforted the confused Apollo. "May Selene have mercy on your soul." Serenity whispered, and the sister's transported them back home.

At home, Apollo and Serenity bowed at each before taking out their frustrations in a full out spar, bordering on battle.

The senshi's each stepped up, as the offended party, even the stars had not gone on without some repercussions from the dead queen. However, the sister's reappeared and stepped forward in unity. "After this, the High Council of the Alliance is disbanded, with the rule left in Serenity's hands." They said together, and turned to the senshi. With a wink and a casual smirk, they leaned toward them. "Have fun."They both chirp and went to check on the despairing royals.

Mercury stepped up first with a cold smirk, her hands clasped together. "Since it has been awhile, I think, you need to be reminded ofmy planet icy tempers." She coldly informed her. "I would like to start off our fun with a little music if you don't mind." Mercury intoned and raised her hands. With in seconds a beautiful harp appeared in her hands, and her fingers splayed across the strings. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" She cried out, and a torrent of ice spewed from the harp. The queen's screams were silence before they even started. Mercury bowed, and stepped aside so Mars could step up.

"Gee, you look a little cold." Mars observed snidely. "How about I heat things up for you?" She questioned with a blazing smirk. "I think this one will do just fine." Mars mused, and a bow of red fire appeared in her stretched arms. "Mars Flame Sniper." Mars ordered and a flaming arrow leapt from the bow straight to the queen. She bowed haughtily to the queen and moved away so Jupiter could go next.

"Hmm, those burns look like they need to be tended to with some medicinal herbs." Jupiter stated with a casual eye. "I think I have got just the thing." Jupiter added with a thoughtful finger resting on her chin. "Not to mention it will put a shock to your system."She added airily, and threw her hands up, oak green leaves began to swirl around her. "Jupiter Oak Evolution."She shouted and the oak leaves were sent spinning toward the queen. She flipped her ponytail back over her shoulder, and pulled Venus forward.

"Still looks like you need some TLC." Venus soft spoken statement rang through. "Good thing that is just my specialty."She added with a giggle and a wink. "Of course I have a big heart, here let me show you." Venus offered, and placed her overlapping hand over her heart. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock." Venus kissed her fingers with a wink as she spoke out her attack. The orange heart tore over the shrine and smashed into the Lunar royal, with a sassy wink Venus hopped back.

Neptune stepped forward with an artistic eyebrow raised. "You look a little flush." Neptune told her with a calm expression. "Perhaps a little cooling water should help."She said to the injured one. "I'll try this one out."Neptune informed her. "Neptune Violin Tide!"was the cry as Neptune drew waves into her hand to form a water violin and stroke the water bow against the strings. With an elegant curtsy she flowed out of the way and allowed her partner to take the stand.

"There is nothing like a cool breeze when you tired." Uranus remarked as she swung her sword absently. "I will help you willingly in that aspect." Uranus added. "Here, let me show you." She stated and formed a tight fist around her saber. "Uranus World Shaking!" She ordered, and whipped her sword at the golden energy. Adding more wind to the violent attack, the gale force nearly blowing back everyone. She half saluted her saber at the dead queen, and allowed the mysterious senshi through.

"Perhaps some privacy, or some peace?" She smoothly questioned. "I have much to share." Setsuna intoned with a mysterious smirk. "You look like you need some."She added thoughtfully. "Pluto Deadly Scream." Setsuna whispered as her rod swept through her vision. Her garnets eyes flashed and gazed down at the smallest senshi.

"Hey, Selenity-sama, would you like a present?" Saturn asked childishly. "No offense, but it looks like you need something new." Saturn bit out with a side smirk. "I know, a surprise will do you good." Saturn stated with a little bounce, and straighten her glaive. "Silence Glaive Surprise." Saturn thrilled out and watched the purple energy wrap around the queen. With a kitten smile she hopped back to her parents side to make ley way for the star senshi.

The trio stepped up, and gazed pityingly at the queen before shaking their heads. Maker stepped up first with an empty glare. "It's people like you who make, Sailor Galaxia's." She stated. "For that, I cannot allow you to go unpunished." The brown haired sailor scolded. "Star Gentle Uterus." She whispered, and waited for her team mates to attack. Healer stepped up next with a tight glare at the queen.

"Crazy woman."She stated, and drew up her hands. "I got only one thing to say to you."She voiced out, and thrust her chin out. "Star Sensitive Inferno."She mouthed off, and held the attack until Fighter joined them.

"You are nothing like Odango-chan." Fighter stated coldly. "You allowed yourself to become warped." She harshly informed her. "How could you do that to your own daughter?"Fighter inquired quietly. "No matter."She said with a shake of her head. "Star Serious Laser!" Fighter screamed out, and the three senshi released their attacks.

The generals, Beryl, Mamoru, and Fireball just watched with cold glances. Fate and Destiny stepped forward to end the ring-ling torture. "You've had you due, you refused a second chance with your actions."Fate intoned seriously. "You could have been born with your family, yet you over did your dreams." She continued. "The Silver Alliance was doomed to fail, because you could not put away your royal ego." Fate informed her. "Now begone, to the spirit world with you, and may Serenity have mercy upon you." Fate decreed, and turned away.

An agonizing scream ripped from the queen's mouth. The two sisters turned smirkingly to Pluto and Saturn. "Due how you both work with Death in essence, either of you can pay her a visit, for some _fun_." Destiny informed them with a wave. "Now excuse us, we have a princess to visit and a queen to torture with memories." Destiny added and together they disappeared. With nothing more to be done the senshi went their separate ways, small smirks on their faces.

"Justice be done." they all whispered, and continued on.

Serenity grunted as she landed into a control roll from her father's punch. "Nice one dad." She stated and threw herself back into battle. Flinging a straight punch, her fist nearly impounded itself into his nose when a voice stopped her.

"Stop!" Fate instructed and watched as Serenity lose concentration, halting her fist. "We need you to go train in the shadow realm for four years." Fate informed her. "Don't worry no time passes in there, you will not age." She continued. "You will need your shadow powers in the up and coming trials."Fate told her, and Serenity turned inquiring to Fate.

"What of dad?" Serenity asked.

"He will be sent to get you when the time is right." Destiny informed her with a sad shrug. "Unfortunately, he has duties here he must perform first." She added, and saw the understanding gazes. "However, you won't leave until Tuesday of next week." Destiny chirp. "Perhaps, you can introduce her to your employer!" She screeched out happily at Apollo. Apollo raised a questioning eyebrow and shrugged.

"Sure."He agreed, and then focused totally on the sisters. "Now, can we get back to training?" He inquired. Apollo noted as the sisters's nodded with huffs, and crossed their arms while they vanished.

"Just like a sayianjin." They both muttered from their position in the galaxian core.

Okay, so that answers the age question. The ritualistic fun of the senshi to Selenity. I feel a bit sorry though, they weren't expecting the sharp tongue of the dead queen, but Serenity had to get that trait from some where. Any questions, comments, problems, you know what to do. Hmm, not to many chapters left in Interlude. Please Review,

Much Care,

WolfchildBlazer


	14. Rude Behavior

**Angel-**(Blinks) I have, haven't I? Well hmm, I guess, I have to put him in the dog house again. (Chuckles, and gets yank back.) What! (Looks over to see a wounded face Taiyoukai.) Alright, I won't, but you got to let me type. (Shrugs and turns back to Angel.) Apollo-san a mix between Veg, and Aoshi, (laughs at your description.) Wouldn't that be interesting. (Nods to your statement about the queen.) Good point, perhaps her Odango's are to tight. (Smirks.) Hmm, I think Saturn needs to make a little trip with her sickle again. (Glares at Destiny, pointedly.) We just got rid of Relena again, don't you start! No, no don't stop your side stories, they are good. How are you predictable? I never know what you are going to come up with. (Raises an eyebrow at Heero's denial to Angel's request.) Hmm, I think you thinking about it the wrong way Heero-san. (Points back to the youkai lord holding her.) This guy here, makes me sit in his lap when I type. (Gazes over at Angel.) Thank the guy who invented wireless keyboards, or I would never get anything done. (Sighs at the statement about trying to stay on my good side.) However, if it means that much to you Heero-san, to keep Angel-chan happy, I do have an idea. (Smirks evilly at D/F.) I do believe you knows what follows. I WCB hereby instate power of author rights (Without you having to write a thing.) to Angel-chan, so you cannot bully her again. (Sees the white faces of D/F.) As the primary author, I must point out you have a lot to make up for. (Grins over at Angel.) There you go. Thanks for the praise, I had a great teacher. (Raises eyebrow.) Wow, I am stunned, that I receive endorsement from the great one. (Glares a little at Heero.) However, about the ONNA comment, Otoko, this does not help your brownie points. (Gazes back at Angel with a side smirk.) I know if you call Wufei a yasashi otoko, (feminine man,) he goes into his room and broods about if you are right or not. (Glances back at Sess.) No, I don't think I will, he hasn't let me spend any time with my Volunteer League. (Oh my, there are some guys there.) How in the world will I ever graduate with high honors, possessive puppy? (Waves.) Thank you much.

**No ownership**

A grunt was heard from the recesses of the training room, as Usagi once again fell into a controlled roll. "Fell for that one again?" Usagi muttered, and blocked the incoming hit. "Not this time Dad." Usagi said, and pushed off from the balls of her feet. Striking her father across his left cheek bone she winced. "Sharp bones." She murmured, and threw herself forward to restrain his recovery. Locking one hand around both his wrists, and pointing the other glowing hand between his eyes, she smiled. "Give?" She asked, and Apollo nodded. "Dad, did you let me win?" Usagi inquired, and saw the subtle shake of his head.

"No, we been training for four hours now." Apollo informed her. "I am just older then you are." he stated, and watched his daughter smirk.

"Excuses, excuses." Usagi chanted, and was surprised by the swift actions of her father. She found herself being hung upside down, while he held her feet. "Dad, all the blood is rushing to my head." Usagi whined and saw the smirk on Apollo's face.

"Well then, that is just to bad." Apollo remarked, and placed her gently down on the ground. Usagi sighed and shook her head.

"Dad?" She asked softly. Apollo glanced down in confusion at the switch in tones.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Why did mom do that?" Usagi inquired her sapphire eyes filling with tears. "Why did she place so much in the treaty between the Earth and Moon?" She added, gazing at her father for guidance.

"I don't know baby, but in the beginning I don't think it was her intention to harm anyone." Apollo answered with a sigh. "When your spirit doesn't rest, it does strange things." He added with a grim countenance. "We can only pray she eventually sees the light." Apollo stated, and gently helped Usagi to her feet. "Now, go wash up, we have to be ready to go." Apollo instructed softly.

"Where are we going again?" Usagi inquired. Apollo shook his head at his daughter's question.

"You are going to meet my employer today, remember." Apollo reminded with a gentle grin.

"Oh, yeah, your old man employer." Usagi chirp back, and skipped out of the room, missing her father's ironic smirk.

"He is not very old." Apollo spoke out to the empty room. "I wonder how Seto would react to that comment?"He mused and stepped out of the training room.

The drive to the Kaiba mansion was without fault, and before long were at the mansion gateways. Apollo waved to the gate guard, and drove into the long road to the mansion. Getting out, Apollo reminded Usagi to behave, and got a pout in return. Pushing open the mansion doors, he and Usagi walked toward the office. Knocking on the closed door, he smirked down at his daughter, who gave him a confused gaze. As the door opened, Apollo kept a close eye on his daughter's reaction.

Usagi stared confused at the tall, iced-eyed brunette who held the door open. "It's rude to stare." He remarked to Usagi, and she frowned at him. Turning her head up to her father, she raised an eyebrow.

"Is this your employer's son?" Usagi asked, and watched as Apollo shook his head.

"Apollo, why is this girl standing before my office?" The brunette intoned to her father, and Usagi whirled angrily at him. Before she could even open her mouth to scold him for his rudeness, Apollo laid a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Kaiba-san, this is my daughter, Serenity Usagi Sol." He introduced quickly with a grand smile. Gazing down, he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Chibi-ko, this is my employer, Seto Kaiba." Apollo stated, and watched as the two teens size each other up.

"Apollo, why is she here?" Kaiba asked.

"I thought since she is the next in line of the Sol bodyguard, she should at least meet the family we have been protecting."Apollo informed him.

Seto gazed evenly at the long haired blonde, sapphire-eyed girl with a scoff sitting in his throat. "I see, I would be better off protecting myself." Seto told them calmly. Apollo sighed at the comment and felt Usagi's anger boil.

"Hey, that is a challenge to my honor." Usagi gritted out. "I bet I could take you!" She issued, and gave him a come on gesture. Seto smirked at her, with a taunting laughter in his eye.

"Fine, shall we proceed to the training facilities." He offered, stepped out from the office, shut the door, and walked ahead of them. Apollo sighed again, knowing the out come wouldn't be in the brunette's favor. Meanwhile Usagi stalked quietly behind the brunette, contemplating on stepping on his trench coat. She mentally smirked at the visual image in mind. 'That would wipe that confident grin off his face.' She thought. Her walk picked up a beat as she crowed over the mental image. They entered the training room, and the two combatants walked to the middle of the white mat. Usagi bowed to her opponent, while Kaiba haughty's half bow was given. She gnashed her teeth at his disrespect to her abilities, but mentally smirked in confidence.

"Begin!" called out Apollo, and begin they did.

As par the fighter's core, they each circled on another, mentally apprising their opponents. Usagi analyzed first with a grim taunt to her lips. 'Tall and thin, that means speed, tight clothing gives him good maneuverability, muscles lining his arms and legs giving him strength.' She mused out his good points. 'However, judging by his stance, he has been train by just dad, and he is way to overconfident.' Usagi added, and fixed her stance to answer his.

Seto observed the girl with a casual eye, noting her doing the same. 'Hmm, has some training, muscled legs for agility, speed, light steps make her spry, snug clothing give her movement, and fluid movements in her joints add up to flexibility.' He mused, and smirked. 'However, her body structure is frail probably cannot stand up to many straight hits, and she underestimates me.' He noted, and slipped into a casual stance. 'This will be too easy.' He added, and attacked first.

Seto threw a straight punch at Usagi, who blocked it with her left arm. Raising her right leg, she snapped a kick at him, making him back off. Borrowing a page out of Haruka's book she rushed toward him, caught his smirk and leapt off to the side. Making him unbalanced in his set attack, and Usagi took advantage. Mirroring Makoto's favorite kneeled down, and sweep kick she had him down. With a quick flip, she stood over him with a foot resting on his chest. "I do believe, that I win." Usagi told him, and lifted her foot off. She offered him a hand up, but Seto denied it, and stood up on his own. "Good match though." She added. 'I almost broke a sweat.' She muttered sarcastically in her head. Usagi bowed once more, and ran toward her dad. Seto nodded to her, and brushed off his shoulders.

"Hmm, Apollo, take the day off, Mokuba's is sick today." Seto instructed him. "I will not be going to the business building." He intoned and walked out, saying nothing to his opponent. Usagi huffed when she saw his form disappear, and turned her gaze to her father.

"Dad, he's a jerk." Usagi stated, and saw Apollo gently shake his head.

"There is a reason for his behavior." Apollo informed her sadly. Catching her curious gaze, he told her Seto's story as they exited the mansion, and drove home. By the time they entered home, and the story came to a close, Usagi was in tears.

"How could anyone do that?" Usagi sadly cried. Apollo hugged his daughter in comfort. With a breath and a shaky smile, he tapped her on the nose.

"How about some ice cream?" Apollo inquired impishly. Usagi perked up with a nod, but two lights interrupted their fun.

"Sorry, Apollo-san, she will have to decline." Destiny told him sadly.

"Serenity, you have to start your shadow training now." Fate informed her. Usagi sighed with a nod and walked over to them. "Sorry." She clucked to both of them and wrapped an arm around Serenity's form. Apollo, sighed sadly as he saw the forms vanish from his eyes. 'I just got her back.' He murmured inside. "Sorry Apollo, but it is her duty." Fate's voice echoed back.

Meanwhile at Kaiba Corp, where Seto wasn't, the Big Five, his board of directors were holding a meeting with a silver crowned, mysterious figure. This conversation was brimmed with the subject of taking over Kaiba corp.

Meanwhile at a quiet game shop, a youth with innocent violet orbs, and a multi-tone hair was placing the last piece of the strange Egyptian Puzzle his grandfather had given him. "Finally, after eight years." he muttered quietly. A flash of light erupted from the completed puzzle when he put it on, and Motou Yugi, the youth, experienced his first black out.

While inside the puzzle, another triple toned hairedyouth awakened. His crimson orbs opened to explore his host's is mind. "Innocent." He remarked as he observed the items in the host's mind. However, his senses were pricked with a dark feeling. "For freeing me, I shall protect you."He swore, and a golden eye flashed on his forehead, giving another soul room, to the mind.

Gee, well, nice Kaiba. Hmm, Yami and Yugi are finally introduced here. Oh, and Usagi heads off to the shadow realm, I think there is a total of maybe five chapters left in interlude. Hmm, I don't think I am going to add the Zero series in YGO for this, (this were when Yami first duels Kaiba (as shown on the DK arc) and Kaiba swears revenge, making his theme park of death.) Instead like the American Anime, I am just going to skip to the DK (Duelist Kingdom,) Arc. Please Review,

Blessed Care,

WolfchildBlazer


	15. To Which Is Procurred

**CosmosAngel1-**You do not have to apologize for not reviewing, after all we do correspond by mail, I do know that you seem to have a hard time getting on-line. Nope, it is true, Seiya belongs to his princess. Luna, which Luna? My Luna or SM's? SM's will be explained in this chapter, my Luna is just being fat and lazy. Anyways, apology accepted, just no more of this undeserving stuff alright? You never said anything about an ax. (Smirks darkly.) I just got a very evil idea. Yeah, only five more, but then I can really concentrate on the sequel without having to divide my attention.

**Angel-** Well you know, full blooded Sayianjin's have some excuse when they lose. (Ergo: Vegeta- Blames his non rising strength on the weakness of the training robots that Bulma builds.) (Shakes head quickly.) Nope, the silver crown one is _male_ (Pegasus.) So, no wrinkles there, unless you have some silent grudge against the millennium eye guy. (Laughs.) Oh yes, very jealous males. Sesshomaru has a hard time at least letting me see the cover of my manga, or the opening credits of the anime. None the less, very few of my drawings make it to my portfolio. It's not that I don't like drawing him, (it is that some of his features are damn difficult.) Not to mention all that white he wears. I like color! No problem about the control over D/F, but I do believe it is no longer the WWF do to name problems with the World Wildlife Foundation, they changed theirs to the WWE. 'Go Undertaker!' (Sweat drops,) anyway. (Gulps in phantom sympathy of the threat.) Ouch!

(Nods to your Wufei statement, and smirks evilly.) (W.C.B. reaches into the infinite pocket that is always accessible in cyber space, and pulls out a video tape.) Ne, he doesn't sulk, he whines. Here, you can have this one, I have multiple copies for black mail of course.

Okay case in point, their partnership makes no sense. Okay, they normally don't allow us near the male species period, and yet they plan together? (Blinks and raises an eyebrow.) Did I miss something? Nope, I won't have to hunt,(Winks slyly.) You will see. (Turns to the sulking D/F) Get over it, she has rights deal with it, and come over here.

(D/F approaches and W.C.B. whispers to them conspiratorially to them.) (A few nods are shared and D/F pop off some where.) Hey Angel, you want to watch a movie? ( A couch appears along with a TV, and a few snacks.) Ne, how long does it take those two? (D/F pop back in with two male silhouettes.) Ah, our guests, (turns to Angel.) Just for you. (W.C.B. walks over and hugs one of the guys in happiness.) Hey Seto-Kun! I have a friend for you. (W.C.B. walks over to the other male, and hugs him as well.) Ne, how are you Hiei-kun? (Course, had to get a demon who wields a sword, just in case a certain Taiyoukai gets a little kill happy.) We are watching Evolution. (W.C.B. looks over to Angel.) Ne, whose hunting? Care to take a seat? (Hears a loud growl right behind her.) (Leans closer to A-chan,) You know I both love and hate when he does that. Love it because it is so cute, hate it because I have sensitive ears, and that hurts. (Gets yanked into the lap of the Taiyoukai Lord.) Well, so much for the couch, I guess Hiei and Seto can have the whole couch. (Glances at her friend.) Sure you want to go hunting instead of taking a seat by Seto-ku (Gets cut off by a growl.) Sess, I call him kun, not chan, loosen up. Well? (Gazing at Angel.)

Okay as much fun as I have making the characters submit to my imaginative will, I do not own Yu-gi-oh, or Sailor Moon, Apollo is mine though.

Kaiba's attitude was sour and sharp as he came back from his defeat by the youth known as Motou Yugi. His heavy steps reverberated through the office floor as he stalk to where he had left Mokuba in Apollo's care. With a quick snap of his wrist the door flew open, and he marched in drawing the attention of the occupants. "Is everything alright Kaiba-san?" Apollo inquired as he saw his brunette employer silent glare and took a seat in one of the corporate chairs.

"Apollo." Seto stated demanding the man's attention from his welfare to another matter. "Since I am working on a new project, Mokuba and I will be residing in the office all day." He intoned, and his eyes narrowed in the thought of his defeat. 'I must learn more about this Motou character.' Seto thought, and prepared his next instructions. "Since your efforts would be wasted today, I want you to go to a certain shop to discover information on someone." Kaiba ordered, watching as Apollo stood and nodded with a curious gaze.

"Sir?" Apollo asked silently, urging his employer to continue. "The shop, sir?" He inquired to further his knowledge.

"The small game shop off the main street." Kaiba answered and crossed his arms regaining his more dominant appearance. "I want information on the youth residing there, a one Motou Yugi." Kaiba ordered, and Apollo nodded, leaving out the door as he did. "Oh, and Apollo, do be quick about it." Kaiba added, then turned his brooding attention to his younger brother.

"Seto?" Mokuba inquired, and watched as his brother's walls drop slightly. "Is everything alright?" He added, and walked over to his older sibling.

"Everything is fine Mokuba." Seto snapped slightly, booting up his main frame computer. "I will be working now, so why don't you head down to the relaxation quarters of the company." Seto suggestion covering his cold order. Mokuba nodded in understanding, a moment hesitation in his eyes on whether or not he should hug his carven brother. "Yes?" Came his older brother's sharp question.

Mokuba jilted, his thoughts flashing to the brother he knew in the orphanage. 'He has changed so much since then.' He remarked silently before reaching his decision. Quickly he bounded over and hugged his brother before dashing out the door. 'I promise I will always be there for you Seto.' Mokuba thought as he walked down the dreary hallways of the Kaiba Corporation. Hushed voices drew his attention, and he crept over to where they originated from. Cracking the door open slightly, he peeked in and was struck curious. 'Why are the big five here?' He thought puzzling over their presence. 'After all there are no board meetings today.' He confirmed mentally, and leaned in more. 'Who's that?' Mokuba puzzled as he saw the silver haired stranger. Pushing the door open a little more then hinges squeaked, Mokuba winced and ducked down. 'Please don't let them of seen me.'He prayed and leaned in to hear what was going on.

The silver haired stranger smirked, and a glint off his hidden eye had him nearly crowing in joy. 'Our guest of honor is here.' He thought and his attention was directed to the board members as one of them spoke. However, before he fully formed a thought, he nodded slightly to his head bodyguard. Who smirked, giving silent signals to the rest of the guards, they all nodded to the commands and disappeared to fulfill them.

"In order for our plan to succeed, Seto Kaiba must be taken out of the picture, _permanently_." One of the board members stated the shadows veiling his face. Mokuba gasped and quickly urged himself to tell Seto, however his plan was halted when block like arms surrounded him. They carried him into the meeting room while struggling valiantly. The board members mentally cheered as they saw the captured form of the younger Kaiba brother. The silvered crowned one smirked and gestured for his chief of security to bring the boy closer. Mokuba gasped again when he noted who the stranger was. 'The owner of Illusion Company, our biggest rival, Pegasus!' Mokuba exclaimed and struggled harder.

Pegasus could not help the laughed that spilled from his throat at the boy's realization. "Seto Kaiba will bother us no more." Pegasus chimed, he let out a more triumphant laugh, as his chief's radio crackled with static and the voice of one of the guards he had sent after the eldest Kaiba. 'Checkmate, Kaiba-boy.' He thought mentally and turned back to the meeting.

Seto fingers clacked heavily on his keyboard, however his mind refused to concentrate. Withdrawing to the thought of not being able to work until Apollo returned with the information, he packed up his needed things, including his duel deck into his silver briefcase. Turning to his computer to enter a few commands, his company shares popped up. He read them, and his face screwed into a furious position. The Illusion company just brought over half of his company out weighing his owner ship. Heavy, thunderous footsteps hurled down the hollow hallway that backed the office he resided in drew his attention. Grasping his suitcase, his mind already formulating what had happen as the office door busted open. "You will be coming with us." One of the grunts muttered to him. Their beefy forms blocking the only door, his eyes landed on the window.

"You'll never take me alive!" Seto informed them, and leapt through the window out to the cliff side below. The two grunts rushed to the window below and scanned the side. Seeing nothing they picked up the radio and clicked into their chief's station. They stated that they had eradicated the eldest Kaiba, and the answer they got was to return. With triumphant grins they walked back, never noticing the slim hand gripping one of the out crops on the cliff. Quickly Seto dropped down onto a ledge beneath him, and tapped a hidden passage way through the cliff side. This would take him to the outer courtyard of his company and a hidden company mainframe. "I'm not going to give up Kaiba corporation without a real fight!" He whispered determinately and slipped into the trap door.

Pegasus half-grinned when he heard the information from his security force. 'Oh, Kaiba-boy, I had really hoped to do this face to face.' He thought in a slighted tone. 'However, I now have control of your company, and you basically gift-wrapped it with your younger brother.' Pegasus thought, and he left the board room with Mokuba in tow. 'Now for phase two of my plan.' He thought and gestured his chief to him. "Has the package been delivered?" Pegasus inquired and got an affirmative. "Good, we need the Motou boy at Duelist Kingdom, no matter what." Pegasus stated and left the jaded Kaiba Corporation in a helicopter, his hidden eye revealed its golden taint.

"Yugi, a package!" Mr. Motou's voice rang through the game shop. Yugi looked up from his conversation with his friends, and yelled a response back.

"Coming grandpa." Yugi yelled back, holding up a minute signal to his friends.

"Yugi, a visitor!" Grandpa Motou added as Yugi popped in. Yugi glanced curiously at the tan man, who eyes showed kindness, but his face was shadowed.

"Shall we adjourn to the living room?" The man questioned. Yugi nodded, he walked back to where he had left his friends, package in hand followed by the visitor and his grandfather.

"Yuge, who's this?" A blonde haired, brown-eye male youth questioned. Yugi, smiled politely at the man.

"I don't know Joey." Yugi responded, and waited for the man to speak.

"My name is Apollo Sol." He spoke with a bow. "Bodyguard, to a one Seto Kaiba." He added and his eyes locked with the confused orbs of Yugi, however he swore he caught a glimpse of something lurking in those orbs.

"That rich jerk!" Joey shouted out, nearly leaping for Apollo, only to be held back by a two-toned brunette with dark eyes. "Let go of me Tristan." Joey ordered trying to pull out of the grip.

"Dude, chill-out Joey." Tristan quipped waiting for his friend to settle down. Apollo's eyes darkened slightly as they fell on the blond Joey.

"I know him only as _Seto Kaiba_." Apollo stated, a warning tone in his voice, to which Yugi picked up on.

"Excuse me Sol-san, but why exactly are you here?" Yugi inquired bringing the fierce gaze to him.

"Kaiba-san sent me to talk to you." Apollo informed him, and of course Joey could not hold his two cents.

"Talk, yeah I know your type of talking buddy." Joey nipped out, and stood up. "If you even lay a finger on Yugi..."He was blissfully cut off by a slim female hand.

"Please continue Sol-san." A short haired brunette spoke, her blue eyes pinned on Joey with a scold. Yugi smiled at the girl, thanking her silently. 'Thanks Tea.' He mutely thought to his crush.

"I only came to talk to Yugi-san about his duel with Kaiba-san, if will ease your conscious you are welcome to stay." Apollo stated and waited for the group to settle. As everyone was seated Joey's eyes fell on the package in Yugi's hands.

"Hey, Yuge, what's that?" Joey inquired pointing to the package. Yugi sweat dropped in response, and turned his attention to Apollo.

"Excuse me, Sol-san." Yugi apologized, but he noticed Apollo blankly staring at the package.

Apollo glanced to the package as soon as the words fell from Joey's lips. Suddenly he was hit with a premonition along with a slew of bad feelings. 'This will not turn out well.' Apollo remarked, and his thoughts were brought to a halt by Yugi questioning him.

"Sol-san?" Yugi inquired once more.

"Yes?" Apollo reciprocated, noticing Yugi had opened the package and was observing the contents.

"Do you mind if we viewed the video tape before we talk?" Yugi asked, and saw Apollo shake his head. "Thank you." Yugi responded and walked over to his cassette player. The tape made an eerie whirling noise before a familiar face popped up, and a chilling feeling filled the room. 'That is Pegasus, leader of Kaiba's rival company!' Apollo thought, and his six sense nearly kicked him in the head to put up a magic shield. He watched the events that transpired, Pegasus retrieving the soul of Mr. Motou, and the darker Yugi. No one noticed Apollo slip out and hurry to Kaiba corp, they were to worried about the health of Mr. Motou. However, when he reached the perimeter of Kaiba Corp, he noticed new guards, and a unsettled feeling rippled through him. Something had happen while he was away, the sound of a helicopter drew his attention skyward, and his eyes widened. 'Pegasus!' He stated mentally as he saw the familiar symbol of Illusion Corp on the side of the copter. Without a thought more he hurried home to pack some needed items to break into Illusion Corp's Head Building. 'Go figure he would have it on a secluded island in the middle of nowhere.' He stated mentally and went to call in a ship ticket.

Usagi sighed as Destiny led her deeper into the black realm. "Are we there yet?" She asked, and watched as Destiny shook her head. After a few more minutes of walking she sighed again. "Are we there yet?" Usagi inquired again. Destiny once again shook her head, but with an agitated jerk. Fate had disappeared earlier to contact her trainer. "Are we there yet?" She intoned once more, and Destiny glared at her. Usagi snapped her mouth closed her Cosmos staff banging on the ground. "Are we there..." Usagi was cut off by a light chuckle originating from a deep male. Her eyes fell on the familiar lavender hair, and bluish-green eyes of her surrogate Egyptian father. She smiled and ran toward him in a hug. He laughed again as he hugged the girl, and patted her head.

"Yes, Usagi, you are here now." Destiny grated out slightly. To which Fate, Usagi, and the Dark Magician all laughed.

"Now Seren, we start your training." Dark Magician stated to which Usagi transformed, took a stance from her father's book, and grinned cocky, her staff leaning lightly against her side.

"Bring it on." She chirped, as Destiny and Fate faded away with humorous shakes of their heads. 'She won't be thinking that way for long.' They thought simulatively and shifted to their home. With that began the rigorous training of a one silver haired crowned bunny.

A very angry looking black cat with a crescent moon was being held in a darkened space. Her last few memories blurred and unsure, a large lump was noticeable on her crown of her head.

Sorry it took so long, I have had very little free time these past weeks. Hope you enjoy, and please review.

Much Care,

WolfchildBlazer-PS-to those waiting for my other stories, they shall be updated shortly.


	16. In Which is Played

**Tenshikoneko03-**Laughs. Glad you enjoyed it then.

**TO EVERYONE who reviewed, thanks major. **No ownership of YGO or SM.

Pegasus reclined in his company chair, he fingers steeple in a sign of pleasantries. He tilted his head back to glance at the picture of his dead wife, his eye tearing slightly. "Soon love." Pegasus whispered to the frozen moment. His sigh of disgust at what had happened nearly choked him. With nothing more then a want to his beautiful wife's face laughing, he drifted into memories.

A young Pegasus with two brown eyes glittered wonderfully. He was admiring his father party, shaking hands with some people he was familiar with. At eighteen he was a strapping youth with an enormous talent in the visual arts. His family was wealthy and he wanted for nothing, with joy Pegasus laughed and retreated outside. There he found a young lady, silky blonde hair trailing her back as she spun. Pegasus watched star-stuck as her light blue dress swirled with her, highlighting her orbs that shine. Pegasus knew at that moment, she was to be his wife. Walking over, Pegasus introduces himself, which began a budding relationship.

Pegasus sighed as he thought of his love, a small smile on his face. However, as he continued to drift though his memories, it fell to the darkest one yet.

Pegasus kneeled before Cyndia's bedside, his hands grasping hers pleadingly. A man in white stood off to the side, his head bowed in grief, both for the lady and the young man. Pegasus reached one hand to brush through his wife's bangs, his hand feeling the heat rolling off of her. "Is there nothing to be done?" He questions the man in white, the doctor, who shakes his head and leaves the room. He then turns back to Cyndia, his brown orbs feeling with restrained tears. "Please Cyndia, don't leave me." He begs the ill woman, whose eyes flutter and open. A tired smile stretches across her face.

"Crawford, I love you." She whispers and her eyes fall shut. Pegasus reaches a gentle hand to her shoulder, urging her to stay with him.

"My love, stay with me." He pleads, his eyes leaking his sorrow. A stronger smile spreads across Cyndia's face, while her breath stills. Her passing painless and quiet. "No, I love you." He declares, and stands, he brushes a kiss on her temple. "I will find a way to bring you back." Pegasus states with conviction. With one more lasting look he leaves the room, and strolls into his home office. With a tone of distress he picks up his phone and begins his search.

Pegasus felt tears building as he recalled that dreadful day that led up to his actions here. One hand raised to touch the golden object in place of his left eye. "The millennium eye." He whispers and his last memory draws up before his eyes.

Pegasus slammed down the phone, it had been nine years, and his search had been fruitless. Age twenty-seven and hopeless, he runs a tired hand through his silver locks. Tired, he leans back, and sobs into his hands, wanting his love back alive. Suddenly a ball of light flashes before his eyes and he picks his head up. The ball of light settles before his desk, and his eyes catch blue ones hidden within the orb. "Cyndia?" He inquires hopefully, and the light dies out revealing a fairy looking woman. Hair of lavender wrapped into two buns, long streamers running from it. Eyes of navy stare at him, sympathy written in them, to which he leans closer. The most distinguishing figure of the fairy woman was the upturned golden crescent moon on her forehead. "Who are you?" Pegasus inquires, a small hope building in his heart.

"The answer to your prayers, Pegasus." The fairy woman replies. "I can tell you what to procure in order to bring life to Cyndia." She states, and bows slightly to the avid man. "I am Queen Selenity of the long forgotten Silver Alliance." She introduces herself, and waits for the question bound to come from him.

"Why?" He mumbles. "Why help me?" He inquires, begging for the answers he seeks.

"By helping you, I keep my daughter." Selenity answers pointedly. "There are seven mystical items that she crafted eons ago." Selenity tells him. "If you gather these main seven, they have the power to bring soul to flesh, life." She tells him. "They are called the Millennium Items." Selenity tells him.

"Where can I find them?" Pegasus asks, hope filling his voice.

"I know young men carry them, for she had given them as gifts." Selenity stated. "However, the final location of them were lost to the sands of time." She adds.

"Where then?" He urges.

"In Egypt, specifically somewhere in Cairo." She speaks, and waves a hand to conjure an image of the items. "Your best bet would be to find the nameless Pharaoh's tomb, and find the guardian Shadi." Selenity instructs. "There he should give you the one item that shall help you locate the others." She whispers and then her form vanishes as Pegasus smiles, picking up the phone. "Yes, I would like a ticket to Cairo, Egypt, first class." Pegasus orders. His memory fades out, and his fingers drop from the millennium eye.

"I know you wouldn't approve of this, my Cyndia, but I have no choice love." He whispers to the portrait. Not more then three weeks from his last memory, he acquired his item and knowledge of the others. His eyes fall on his opened computer screen, the money from the take-over of Kaiba corp helping him grandly. He chuckles sadly, and looks to the arriving boat schedules. "Welcome, Yugi Motou." He states to the screen, and stands to walk to the balcony to which he would greet the duelists, blank cards held in his hands.

Yugi watched sadly as the green-haired bug duelist throw his exodia pieces overboard. He felt anger bubble, and nearly lost to himself to one of his blackouts, until Joey leapt over the side trying to reclaim the sodden cards. Calling out to his friend, Tristan, Teá, and himself pulled Joey back onto the boat who apologized for not being able to get the cards. Yugi waved off his apology with a small smile, his heart sadden by the lost of his grandfather's most prized cards.

Pegasus was distress when his eyes fell on the fiery orbs of Yugi who stood just below his balcony. 'I apologize for my behavior Yugi, but it was the only way to get you here.' He states mentally and outwardly smiles charmingly. "Welcome duelists, to Duelist Kingdom, I am sure many of you know who I am." He greets them, holding his fake smile for a little longer. "Some modifications to the normal dueling rules have been made, but finding out what these changes are, is part of the tournament." Pegasus explained, and his lips curled into a more appeased mysterious smile. " Now along with the two star chips you receive with your duelist glove, you will need eight more to enter the gate that guards the finals." He ordered, and a smirk crossed his face. "A large purse shall be awarded to the winner, good luck and I shall see you shortly." He told them and then gestured for the blank cards to be handed out. "Don't lose these." Pegasus ordered and walked into his mansion castle without a blink of an eye.

Yugi held up his blank card and studied it carefully, yet, what once was blank now held a picture. A sword stuck into a pile of gold, it held a sort of fake appeal and Yugi shuddered. Deep within his conscious Yami stared at the shadow energy that emitted from the card. 'I promise to retrieve your grandfather's soul for my failure.' Yami promised to his oblivious half. Yami was distracted from his thoughts as Weevil taunted Yugi. He grew angry, and took control of Yugi's body over coming their normal change. The Yugi-tachi followed the bug duelist far into Pegasus's wooded area.

A shadow slipped off a late arriving boat, his white hair flashing in the patches of the sun. Bakura smirked as his ring guided him to Yugi's position. He pulled further into the woods, but kept an eye on the puzzle wielder's position. Waiting for an opportunity, he settled down and pulled out his deck. Dark, misguided thoughts rang in his head, and he couldn't wait to retrieve the pharaoh's puzzle. Bakura laughed loudly as he stared at the card in his hand. He smirk, and fingered it thoughtfully. 'Ryou.' He thought, and the light fell on the card. "Change of Heart." He muttered in gleeful abandon.

Apollo felt harried as the ship grew closer to the shores of Pegasus's Duelist Kingdom. "I hope Kaiba-san, and Mokuba are okay." He murmured, and raised a hand to the charms hanging on a hidden necklace. One charm was a duelist card, with the two Kaiba brothers actually smiling. Another was a large sun, another with a sun overlapping a moon, and the last was a bunny charm with a halo. "Serenity." He whispered, and he walked off the boat to touch the shores of the island.

Cosmos flipped out of the way of a dark magic attack, and glared at her Egyptian father. "That's cheating." She quipped and blocked a staff strike with hers. She had long lost count of the hours or days that had passed in the shadow realm. Destiny and Fate had been very busy, for they missed her achievement of mastering a hard spell. Her focused had wandered, and she was rewarded with a bump on the head. She snapped up her eyes to lock with Dark Magician and her sayian blood boiled. Cosmos flicked a stray bang out of her eyes and ran toward Dark Magician who smirked as Cosmos knocked his staff from his hand.

"Not good enough Seren." He told her and raised an flat hand to Cosmos's close face. "You see, I can still do this." Dark Magician whispered and dark purple energy built in his open palm. "Dark Magic Attack!" He cried out as the energy was released, right in his daughter's face. As the smoke cleared, Cosmos had stepped back, but her bangs had been singed.

"Father." Cosmos stated lightly, gaining his attention. "You are so going to pay for that." She whispered coldly, waving a hand over her bangs in healing. Using a triple front flip she landed right beside him, and tripped him up with her staff. Dark Magician went down, and Cosmos laid the staff at his throat. "My win." She told him, and offered a hand up when he nodded.

"Very good Seren, do you want to peer into the reality world now?" Dark Magician offered to which she nodded happily. He showed her the spell to look into the outer world, and it focused on a multi-toned haired teen getting ready to duel a white haired male.

Bakura had manage to trick the Yugi-tachi in allowing him to stay with them. It was getting near dusk and Bakura felt his power grow. "Hey guys." He called using Ryou's voice, the Yugi-tachi turned to him. "What's your favorite card?" He asked, his question holding a double meaning.

Yugi answered first, his hand drawing out fondly, a very familiar card. "Well, he has been with me forever." He murmured in happy remembrance, he flipped the card to show them. "The Dark Magician." Yugi stated and turned to Joey.

"Mine's this guy." Joey said as he held up his card. "The Flame Swordsman, he's da man." He exclaimed and Teá kneeled down next to him.

"I like all my cards." She stated, before settling on one of her deck. "I believe Magician of Faith is my best though." Teá murmured thoughtfully.

"Cyber Soldier." Tristan proclaimed and his eyes alighted on Bakura. "What about you?" He inquired.

"Mine's Change of Heart." Bakura mimicked Ryou while holding up the magic card. "Hey Yugi, why don't we duel, and you guys can lend him your favorite cards to help him." Bakura suggested, and the Yugi-tachi nodded in agreement. As the cards slipped into Yugi's deck, Bakura activated his ring's shadow powers. He laughed smugly as there souls where trapped into their favorite cards. However, he was surprise when Yami took control of Yugi's body. "Ah, so there is a soul trapped in the puzzle as well." Bakura stated, and Yami glared at the tomb-robber.

"Give me back my friends's souls, Tomb Robber." Yami ordered, and watched as Bakura narrowed his eyes.

"Only if you win our duel." Bakura declared.

"Let's Duel." Yami agreed.

Cosmos watched fearfully as the souls of the friends of teen appear on the field of play. She knew the reaper of the cards spared no quarter if an unknown trespassed in the card graveyard. The battle was won in the victory of the pharaoh, and Yugi finally became fully aware of the other soul. Cosmos rushed quickly to where the card grave yard was located and saved Bakura's soul from the Reaper's scythe. Bakura only manage to catch a glimpse of the blue eyes that had rescued him before he found himself back in Ryou's conscious.

Yugi, for the first time saw Yami appear beside him. They talked as the group singed the duel off as a mere weird dream. The night called them into dreamland, as another three pairs of blue eyes arrange themselves on the quiet island.

Luna had finally regain some sense of bearing as her eyes focused. Her tiny paws had been locked in chains so she could not escape, along with a magical collar around her neck. She gasped in surprise as her eyes observed her captor. Her eyes watered, and she strained at her chains, as her captor smirked.

"Hello, Luna." was the cold greeting.

Well, Interlude is closing in on its end. I hope you all this enjoy this chapter. Hmm, it seems things keep shadowing in the wayside. Enjoy and please review. Sorry for the wait.

Much Care,

Wolfchildblazer.


	17. Creator vs Champion and One More Step

**FlameIvyMoon- **Well, hmm, I hope he does eventually. Good luck in the event of fatherism. Thanks too.

**Angel-**Yeah, it has been a while, I will be responding to your e-mail shortly as well. Must get reorganized. (Tilts head.) Sorry, but a writer has to keep it suspenseful or else how does one keep interest.

Well, in a sense it is the queen, but she only orchestrated the event, she isn't there. Hmm, don't worry, she'll be gone, but fair warning she does make a return in the sequel.

(WCB covers a small smirk as she watches Heero does skip off to fulfill Angel's wishes.) How much do you have him wound around your finger? (Laughs at the change to the tapes of Wufei.) No problem, it serves him right. (Blinks and holds up an electronic scrambler.) Ne, I don't think you have to worry about him wiring the room, this is specifically set to bugs, and wiring frequencies. Oh, and it is Heero's own invention so it must work. (Holds up hands.) I bribed Quatre to acquire, the schematics. Hmm, Fruit Basket people might take a little bribing. (Holds up a minute gesture.) Oh, Sesshomaru is out on a _hunting_ expedition in his home dimension, so I don't have to worry about him for about two months. (Hand's over a crowbar.) Just in case Heero does become that grabby.

So more special guests? Okay, let me just get D/F/P to rearrange the area surrounding the room. (Winks.) Kay, I will be right back. Alright, here they are. (Pulls out a few shadows.) Kay, here is all the YGO boys I could find. (Turns to the outer computer screen.) Sess, if you happen to stumble upon this, they are only here as inspiration for the story. (Turns back to A-chan.) See, no problem. So, who do you want to 'talk,' to first?

**Thanks to everyone** who reviewed. No ownership.

Luna stopped tugging at the chains, her ruby eyes staring at the captor. "Why?" She asked, and pulled away from the calming hand that was descending. The hand stopped, and a small chuckle poured over Luna.

"Many reasons." The voice answered, and waved a hand over the black cat. "Now, sleep, we have much to discuss after I retrieve your companion." It continued and beginning walking out as Luna fought the sleeping spell.

"No, leave Artemis alone!" She screeched out, only to be rewarded with another chuckle. Luna felt herself slipping into sleep and she struggled to ask her last question. "Why, ..." She started, but her small body gave up under the spell.

Apollo quietly slipped behind another tree as another grunt passed by, with a quick hand motion brought the guard down. Dragging the unconscious man to the tree he quickly the grunt up and checked his pockets. He was rewarded with a keycard, and the entrance card, smiling he tapped the grunt in thanks. Apollo then made his way to the side of the keep he could see from his position. Readjusting his small pack, he started to run over the area.

Kaiba finally slipped into his underground base, and called up his main frame computer. Hacking into Pegasus's tournament he hunted down Yugi Motou's information, only to realize that Pegasus's had placed a virus into his information. Scoffing off the weak virus he manage to sneak in using Kaiba corp's satellites and Pegasus's own system lines. However, when he saw Yugi's opponent, his surprise did not go unregistered. "Seto Kaiba?" He questioned lightly, and smirked. "It's take over time, by me." Kaiba stated, and sent a virus into the blue-eyes that was on the field with the false 'Kaiba.'

Yami cursed mentally, he had manage to thwart the first blue-eyes white dragon, but he was in a fix with the second one. 'Not to mention he has one more.' he thought with heavy sigh. "Kaiba, I thought you had learned of the heart of the cards!" He yelled out, only to be met with a evil chuckle. Yami studied his opponent, judging by what Mokuba yelled a few minutes ago, this was not his brother. Watching Mokuba out of the corner of his eye, he came to his decision. "Where is the real Kaiba?" Yami inquired harshly.

"I am the real Kaiba, Yugi, the part you sent away in your previous duel with me." The dark spirit said, and ripped off his human disguise. Yami blanched, but cheered when he saw the blue-eyes melting off the field. "What is happening?" The dark spirit screamed out as the blue-eyes left from the field.

"That is the work of the real Kaiba." Yami declared.

Pegasus chuckled at the statement that Yami had made while he was watching the duel. "Not for much longer will the real Kaiba be helping." He whispered, and lifted up his phone. "Yes, we have a hacker, track them down." Pegasus ordered, and placed the phone down. Lifting up his glass of red wine he swirled the contents within. 'I knew that your supposed death was to easy, Kaiba-boy.' He mused, and took a sip of his wine. His phone rung and he picked it up only to get a statement of missing the hacker. "Well, I will be seeing you then Kaiba-boy." Pegasus stated aloud and sipped his wine again. He turned his attention back to the duel and watched as it ended in Yugi's favor. "As I thought." He observed and sighed. He was surprised when a shadow form of Yugi with the eye of Ra on his head appeared on the glass of wine. An ominous warning was issued and Pegasus withheld a sigh of regret.

Apollo blinked and followed the white haired male that ducked in and out of the shrubbery. He knew that Mokuba needed his help, but something about the boy he was following did not sit right with him. Besides the male was heading in the direction of Pegasus castle anyway.

Bakura slipped around another tree, and he felt another presence, whipping around he didn't see anything. Notching it off as being preoccupied with the pharaoh's presence he continued to sneak into Pegasus's castle. "After all, he has the millennium eye." He mused darkly, and chuckled lightly.

Seto caught his breath and slipped into the upper balcony of Pegasus's castle. Mentally going over the map in his mind, his steps brought him to the dungeons. Checking each cell he came across the one that held Mokuba, except something seemed off. "Mokuba." Seto whispered and gripped the cell bars. Mokuba's blank eyes haunted Seto and a hand slipped around the duel card locket. "Mokuba!" He spoke louder, but it was not his younger brother who responded.

"Well, Kaiba-boy, you sure work quick." The suave voice echoed behind him, Seto whirled to catch sight of Pegasus.

"Pegasus!" He acknowledge coldly.

"Yes Kaiba-boy?" He responded cheerfully.

"Let my brother go." Seto demanded. Pegasus smirked and walked closer to Seto.

"Well, on one condition." Pegasus commanded of the brunette.

"Fine, what?" Seto minced out.

"I want you to duel Yugi," Pegasus started, "and if you win I free your brother." Pegasus instructed.

"Fine." Seto agreed and stalked off to the entrance of the castle.

"Very good." Pegasus said and clapped his hands together. "However," his voice darkened with promise, "you lose and I get your soul as well Kaiba-boy." He stated and his golden eye flashed before he walked off to observe the battle between Kaiba and Yugi.

Apollo shadowed Bakura into the castle, following his steps and watched as Bakura ducked behind Pegasus's throne like chair. Apollo hid behind a column as Pegasus walked in and flipped on a screen. He withheld a breath as a duel was beginning between Kaiba and Yugi.

Cosmos ducked the last sweep of the course ax, with a cartwheel finished off the trial and turned to her teacher. "Not bad Seren, but I know you can do better." Dark Magician stated, Cosmos huffed and went back to the start. "Ready and begin." Dark Magician ordered and once again a silver hair warrior retrained her body.

Kaiba stared evenly at Yugi as he stood at the edge of the castle wall. "Fine, attack my Celtic Guardian." Yami ordered, and the world paused in breath as the Celtic Guardian drew closer to the zombie ultimate blue-eyes white dragon. Suddenly Teá ran in front and halted the path of the warrior elf. Yugi took back control from Yami and instructed Celtic Guardian to stand down. "No!" Yugi cried out just as the blade of the warrior elf came close to Teá's skull.

"Humph, Monster Reborn!" Kaiba cried out and the magic of the card activated. "I summon the Blue-eyes White Dragon!" He called out and the one dragon that had been slain arose in a white light. "Blue-eyes, White Lightening!" Kaiba ordered. The attack felled the last life points of Yugi. Kaiba merely shook his head and entered Pegasus's castle. "Pegasus, I have done what you asked." Kaiba informed the silver haired Creator.

"Very good Kaiba-boy, now defeat me, and I shall grant your wish." Pegasus stated as a duel arena appeared between them.

"Pegasus!" He snapped out and drew out his duel deck. "Fine, Let's Duel!" Kaiba agreed and the duel started.

Apollo watched anxiously as no matter what Kaiba did, Pegasus subterfuge his actions. Before long he heard the voice of Yugi Motou above him cheering Kaiba on. 'Those boys could be good friends.' He mused and held himself back as Pegasus chuckled in victory. "Well, Kaiba-boy, I guess you never watched cartoons." He claimed. "Now, you lost and your soul is mine!" Pegasus declared and a blank card appeared before him. He retrieve Kaiba's soul and answered the angry call of Yami who had regain control with Yugi's permission. "Fine, we shall duel if you beat the runner-up." Pegasus reminded him and stepped away from the duel arena. Joey and Yami each took a side and began their duel.

Apollo muffled his yell of anger as he saw what happen to Kaiba, but he noticed Bakura on the move again. Following the white-haired boy, Bakura led him to a soulless Mokuba. Hearing the evil plan fall from Bakura's lips he made way to intervene. However, the arrival of Tristan stunted his plan, and he was force to follow again.

Pegasus smirked as Yami won the duel. He shuffled his deck and the two good intention opponents faced off in a stare down, "Let's Duel!" They both chimed and the stage was set for an awesome battle to follow.

Apollo observed as Tristan threw the odd ring into Pegasus forest. Also an amazing change over came the white haired lad, and he handed over Mokuba to Tristan.

A white cat was thrown into the cell with Luna, being drugged he was easily restrained, and the name of his captor was frozen on his lips.

Well, just a few more chapters huh? Gee, I wonder who has the cats? Anyway enjoy and please review.

Much Care,

WolfchildBlazer.


	18. Millennium Batte and Softs Shifts

**Flame Ivy Moon-**Life's just fine. To answer your question, everyday no matter what, I set aside thirty minutes of me time. To do whatever I want, I put away my homework, turn off all technology toys, and just relax. I would save your chapter on a hard disc, and upload it when you can. Maybe ask for an hour at the Library to upload it there.

**CosmosAngel1-** (Laughs.) Hmm, I see. (Shakes finger back and forth.) Now, now, what if I decide not to reveal the captor until Sunrise, Sunset?

**Jypsee-**First, welcome. Technically, Queen Selenity is dead. (Laughs.) However, don't worry Queen Selenity will find peace in Sunrise, Sunset. (Shrugs.) It is okay that you skip the author notes. It's going to be an all guy/Usagi, because the polls got so high.

**Hoshiko Megami**-Yeah, well, Apollo is a thinking sayianjin, other then rushing right in. Don't worry, his parts will play out, I just didn't want to deviate to much from the original YGO story line.

**Selene-**Thanks and welcome.

**Angel313-**Mmm, convincing parents are one of the hardest things to do. Don't worry things will play out.

**THANKS** to everyone who reviewed. No ownership

Tension rung high as Pegasus smirked easily at the worried Yami. 'He can read my mind with that millennium eye of his..' He thought in anger, but Yugi's voice caught his attention. "What if we continually switch places on each turn?" Yugi suggested, and Yami agreed. Quickly he laid a card down and smirked as his image shifted. The duel then turned in his favor as Pegasus grew frustrated at his inability to read their moves.

"Very well, why not upping the stakes Yugi-boy, by bringing this to the shadow realm?" Pegasus suggested as his golden eye glowed evilly. The dueling arena was then surround in a purplish-black orb, that was a section of the shadow realm.

Cosmos swatted off her father's attack as a mere distraction when she snapped her head to a disturbance in the realm. "Father!" She yelled out, gaining his attention. "The shadow realm has shifted, almost as if someone has called it into the reality of the other dimension." Cosmos stated, and Dark Magician looked off into the distance. "We must go to the disturbance." She ordered and took off into the recess's of the realm.

"That girl.." Dark Magician muttered, and started after her, but his trip was short as he was summoned into the duel. He blinked as he appeared upon the duel area, glancing toward Yami, he noticed the switching of the two souls. Also noting the strain on Yugi, and realizing they needed to finish this duel quickly before they lost Yugi permanently.

Cosmos halted her run when she felt her father's presence disappear from the realm. Confused and worried, she cast the spelling for peering, noting sadly that one of her worst fears were happening. "Mortal human's were not meant to control the shadows." She whispered as she saw the strain on the shorter boy, and the warping of the mind of the silver-crowned one. Her eyes fell to the millennium eye, and a sense of deja vu struck her. A flash of memory by passed her eyes, and she held a unamused hand to her brow. "Ugh, what was that?" She murmured, and concentrated on the pull of the realm at the fluctuation. "No time, must stop this duel before something terrible happens." Cosmos stated with a firm decision in mind. "Now, how to do that?" She wondered.

Yami called out worriedly to Yugi as he faded from his conscious. "NO!" He declared angrily and glared at Pegasus. "You won't win, I made a promise." Yami told Pegasus with gritted teeth. Pegasus laughed unconcern and lifted the hair from his left side, reminding Yami of the mind reading abilities of his item.

Teá, Tristan, and Joey frowned deeply at the evil feeling orb that blocked their view of the duel. Together they ran to the orb and through it only to reappear where they started. "We must not give up, Yugi needs us, all we need to do is believe." Teá instructed and thrust her hand out, mentally telling the boys to do the same.

"Yeah, for Yugi!" Joey cried out, and placed his hand next to hers, Tristan nodded his ascent as well. Apollo raised a skeptical eyebrow at the actions, but noticed the light bond of friendship glowing between the trio, and a strand reaching toward the dome.

"I got to help them then." He murmured and focused on his latent psychic abilities. Vaguely he noticed Bakura sneaking off, but this time he paid it no mind, he could track him after. "Chibiko-chan." Apollo whispered, and cast a lure to catch Cosmos's attention. "Help me, help them." He murmured when he felt the answering surge. His psychic link was empowered by Cosmos, and he latched the friendship bond forcing it through the orb to it's intended target. After he felt it securely wrap around the other psyche, he snapped out of his abilities and steadied his dizziness.

Yami smiled in hope when he felt his friends block out Pegasus's mind searching, and grasped the last card Yugi laid down with confidence. "This card, Pegasus, will assure your defeat." Yami claimed and flipped it over. "The ritual to call forth the most powerful magician." He added, and sacrificed Pegasus's time bomb, and his creature. "Come forth, Magician of Black Chaos!" Yami summoned and the eerie pots vanished from sight as black belted boots appeared above Yami.

Pegasus brushed off his once concerned and tilted his head back to laugh. "Yugi-boy, how foolish, my Thousand-Eyes Restrict will merely ingest him as well." Pegasus remarked, and overlooked the smirk Yami wore.

"Really?" Yami inquired as Pegasus activated the effect of his monster. "I think not." He deadpan and flipped over his two of his cards. "Kuriboh!" Yami summoned, Pegasus merely brushed off the hairball of a creature.

"I'll just suck in that fur ball too, really Yugi-boy stick to what you know, and leave the toon's to me." Pegasus stated, and flicked a bang out of his eye. "Go, my thousand-eye restrict." Pegasus commanded, laughing as the suction created a barrier between them, pulling Magician of Black Chaos into it's form. He closed his eyes while laughing, assured of his victory. Catching his breath, he opened his eyes to smirk at the smiling Yami? Pegasus gaped in shock as he saw Magician of Black Chaos standing there, and glaring. "What, How?" He stammered out.

Yami smirked as he held up his other card. "Multiply." He answered simply. "For each eye on your monster, a kuriboh to block it." Yami explained. "Unfortunately, I must activate their self-destruct ability, costing me three hundred life points, but it matters not now." He continued. "Thanks to their sacrifice, my Magician can attack you unharmed, and your monster has no attack points." Yami finalized, and raised his hand. "For Yugi, Magician of Black Chaos, Attack." He ordered, and stared down Pegasus. "Chaos Scepter Blast!" Yami cried, and Magician of Black Chaos raised his staff in obedience.

Pegasus demurred over the three thousand plus taken from his four thousand life points. Realizing his fate, he laid a hand upon his deck. "I surrender, you win." He spoke defeated, and the shadow realm vanished from site.

"Yugi!" Cried out his friends, and Yami turned sadly to them, ready to tell them of Yugi's sacrifice. "Hey, you're the other one, you're not Yugi." Joey pointed out. Yami frowned, and drew a breath, but his was pulled into a mental conversation with the spirit of Yugi's grandfather. "Where's Yugi?" Joey questioned concerned.

"Just resting, give him a minute." Yami answered, and turned to talk to Pegasus, but was hit with the shock of him not being there. "Pegasus!" He shouted in outrage, drawing attention to the missing man. Apollo stepped from his position behind the pillar, coughing to draw attention to him. "Who are you?" Yami snapped out, only for Joey to whisper under his breath of Apollo's identity. "Never mind, I will allow no harm to come to Yugi or my friends." Yami declared.

Apollo glared lightly at the impertinent youth, before retraining his thoughts. "If you are done threatening me, I have information on Pegasus's whereabouts." He crunched out between his tight jaw muscles.

"Well, out wit da information." Joey ordered, and gestured to hurry up.

"If you would look to the other side of the arena you'll see a door with stairs leading up." Apollo snapped, and walked toward the door and up the stairs.

"Hey, wait up." Joey called out, dashing after Apollo leaving the others to follow. Yami relinquished control to Yugi, and smiled as his hikari ran up to the tower. They came upon the scene of Pegasus freeing the souls within the cards, and heard the story of his actions. Yugi and his crew left as Pegasus sunk into tears, and came upon the Kaiba brothers along with Apollo.

"Kaiba-san, you owe your rescue to Motou Yugi." They heard as they approached them. Kaiba merely scoffed and turned away, walking from the scene calling for his brother to follow. Apollo turned wearily to the group, with a small smile on his face. "I am sorry for his behavior, and I thank you, now good-bye." He stated and followed after his two slightly troublesome employers. Casting one last look to the tower that Pegasus resided in, he sensed a flash of strong magic. "I hope that was good." Apollo mumbled under his breath while turning away. "Kaiba-san, what's on your mind?" He asked as he saw the pensive gaze on the eldest's face.

"My lost again to that amateur duelist." Kaiba responded, and clenched a fist under his chin. "I must prove that this was merely a fluke, and reclaim my title." He declared, and focused on inner plans. Apollo and Mokuba shared a glance before shaking their heads.

Yugi gave the money from the tournament to Joey, so he could pay for his sister's eye operation. He was overjoyed to see his grandfather alright, and while celebrating mutely wondered at the absent Ryou.

Cosmos sighed as she saw everything turn out alright. As Dark Magician caught up to her, she gave him a rough whack on his shoulder with her staff. "You need to stop being summoned every time a crisis happens." She scolded him, and he laughed while rubbing his new injury.

"Why jealous?" Dark Magician inquired, dodging another swipe of her staff.

"Yes, that's my job, back off my territory." Cosmos joked back, and they started another round of training.

Luna and Artemis picked at their chains with their claws. "Hurry." Luna urged, hearing a click from one of the locks. "Before..." Luna stopped as a shadow fell upon them.

"Now, what are you whispering about?" Their captor inquired bending down to look over them.

"We were talking over your offer." Artemis smoothly countered, and mentally sighed as he saw the triumphant gaze.

"Really?" Their captor mused happily and left.

"Hurry now." Luna quipped as Artemis freed her back paws.

"Got it." He answered, and Luna began working on his.

Fate watched the events with an angry eye. "How?" She mused aloud, glaring at the loom. "Now what?" was the looming question as the fast clicking echoed through their home.

Yeah, Interlude is winding to a close, anyone what to guess on the captor? Anyways enjoy. Hmm, not much left now. Please Review,

Best Care,

Wolfchildblazer.


	19. Battle City Begins

**Angel-**(Laughs.) Poor Angel. Maybe you should put a bell around his neck or something. Hmm, if Heero bars you from reading, doesn't that put him in the dog house with you? (Nods to your statement in accord.) She's telling the truth Heero, here just look at the nice dragon. (Reaches into the realm of creatures and 'borrows,' the Blue Eyes.) See, isn't he cute? (Reaches back into the realm, and grabs Toon Blue Eyes.) See, nice dragon. (Winces.) I think I need to return these now, I can just hear Kaiba...and Pegasus.

**Flame Ivy Moon-**What about Fate and Destiny? Wow, interesting schedule you've got there. (Winks.) I see you found your chapters.

**Anime Princess-**Ah, 'ello. :) Thank you. In time the memory will return. Nope I didn't forget about them, just distracted.

**Kallista Starshooter-**Right on the dot, it's her, but, she won't be doing anything here.

**CosmosAngel1-**Aww, thanks. Yep, maybe not until S.S. Well, will see. Also, one of your guesses is right on the dot. REALLY! I would love to see the drawing of Fate. Sorry, about your letter taking so long. The post office notified me that they lost it...(growls.) So, now I have to re-write and draw the picture again. I resend it soon. Hopefully they won't loose this one.

**Raining Silver-**What isn't very clear? Oh, I know Odion is Isis's adopted brother, but there is no blood ties between them, so it's not a true problem.

**D-**Yeah, it has to multiple pairings because the poll's numbers got into the thousands that it would only be fair. I do have a Y/S chapter story on hold. If you would like to read a one-shot of them, check out Desert Oasis under Egyptian Affairs : Chances.

Thank you all for your reviews, and no ownership.

Fate withheld a curse as the scene turned darker in her viewing cauldron. Destiny worked precariously with the loom, occasionally yanking a strand out and re-weaving it some where else. Both of the sisters wore identical expression of quiet rage. Yanking a bit to hard on one of the strings, Destiny yelped, and blew on the new rope burn on her finger. Fate shook her head, shooing Destiny away from the loom, and tied off the strings. "I think we need a vacation." Fate remarked lightly to her sister as she splashed a palm into the viewing cauldron. Destiny sighed, ordering the view to alight on the furious Cosmos.

"Oh, I bet she regrets those words of 'Bring it on," don't you think?" Destiny inquired, and both the sister's laughed.

At the exact moment in time, that thought was ringing through Cosmos head, as she ducked her Egyptian's family's staves. Cartwheeling out of the way of Dark Magician Girl's high sweep, she had to bend head over back to avoid Dark Magician's stab. Nearly getting hit in the shoulder by Magick's whack, she twisted left, and was unpleasantly surprise by a forth staff. This one was being wielder by Magician of Black Chaos, and it hit home on her left side. She plopped down from the force of the strike, holding her side with a simpering glare of unfairness. However, her pouting was cut short as a blade flashed, and she flipped backwards. Now she noted more of the shadow realm creatures joining in on her training. Smirking lightly, she felt her blood pumped in answer to the challenge, and she lifted her staff in a ready position. "Well if that is the way you want to play it." She murmured, and concentrated on her latent shadow powers. "Then, I guess I'll even the odds." Usagi whispered, and a form of a magic card flashed before there were two carbon copies of her standing beside her.

Seto Kaiba tapped idly on his desk, scanning over his duel outcomes that the vid-station spit out. His features presented a deeper scowl as he glared at the screen. Obviously, the results were not to his liking. Even with his powerful three blue-eyes white dragons, it seem he would be at odds with the youth known as Yugi. He entered another variable and waited for the results. His virtual duel was interrupted by a video phone message. Irritated he clicked on it, and waited for the explanation to follow.

A beautiful tanned young lady, drew a hand through her long raven locks in distress. Lapis blue eyes focused inward, over-viewing her last memory of something past. She shifted, and sun glinted off her millennium item around her neck, the Millennium Tauk. One hand held two interesting duel cards in her hands, one a terribly powerful blue god, and the other a mostly blank card except for a spine holding two gems. The other hand rested on the eye in the middle of the Tauk, a tired smile stretching across her face. "It's almost time to set things right." She whispered, and lifted the phone to place a call. The screen snapped to life and she was greeted with the ice blue eyes of the forgotten High Priest. "Seto Kaiba, I have a intriguing offer for you." She spoke and watched his calculated gaze scan her. Needing his help to retrieve the Pharaoh as well she cast one last bait. "I have something that will help you in defeating a certain Motou Yugi." Her offer hit home, as she saw his eyes darkened.

"Fine, where?" He snapped out, and she with held a triumphant smile.

"Museum, Egyptian Exhibit." She answered and clicked the phone to it's cradle. Looking once more at the nearly blank card, she hid it into one of her sleeves. An hour later, the CEO stormed into the Egyptian Exhibit, his trench coat flashing angrily behind him. A hand held a silver briefcase, the knuckles white due to the grip placed upon it. His boots clicking heavily as he stepped up to the female that stood waiting for him.

"Now, who are you, and what do you want with me?" Kaiba asked, glaring lightly at the female.

"Hello Seto Kaiba, I am Isis Ishtar." She greeted easily. Kaiba gave her an appraising glare, before she continued. "If you would look over here." Isis asked drawing his attention to the large slab with a strange familiarity to him. "Look closely if you will." She instructed. Kaiba huffed lightly and leaned closer, withholding a gasp as he did.

"What kind of trickery is this Ishtar?" He gritted out as he studied the slab.

"None, for Kaiba that is you, the High Priest." Isis murmured. "Five thousand years ago, you were second to the Pharaoh in power." She stated and then gestured to the other person upon the slab. "Across from you is the Pharaoh.." Isis was cut off.

"Yugi?" Kaiba intruded, sneering. "I don't believe it." He dead panned, scoffing and turned away. "Don't waist my time." Kaiba stated, and started to walk off.

"Wait, as you can see you commanded the Blue-Eyes, even then!" Isis remarked. Kaiba turned looking over his shoulder, before facing Isis fully and glaring.

"You know nothing." He hissed out.

"I know that I have a card that can beat your rival 'Motou Yugi.'" She plead lightly, catching his attention.

"Really?" Kaiba inquired. "Well, lets see this all powerful card." He muffed out, staring at Isis. Isis drew a blue card presenting it to Kaiba with a smirk. He scanned it, noting it's power and effects, before gazing at Isis. "It mentions, 'other god cards.'" Kaiba points out with a smirk.

"Indeed, there are three, this is just one of them." She mentioned. Kaiba perked up his ears at the information, weighing each word. "The Winged Dragon of Ra, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the one you hold in your hand, Obelisk the Tormentor." She listed. Kaiba raised an eyebrow of interest, wheels turning behind his eyes.

"I demand the other two." He crunched out. Isis shook her head, and small growl released from him.

"I do not have the other two, they were lost." Isis answered. "However, if you hold a tournament, with Obelisk as a lure, I am sure the other two will show." Isis taunted and Kaiba smirked.

"Indeed, and I'll be able to have my revenge." Kaiba remarked. Isis said nothing, just watched him leave out the door before raising a weary hand to her temple.

"I will have the three god cards come together, and they will fall in the pharaoh's hands, to free my brother." Isis commented and fished out the other card she had hidden away. Glancing down at it, she sighed sadly. "If only.." She whispered, and turned placing the card away assured that Kaiba will help her free her brother from the darkness.

Kaiba entered his room, observing the new powerful card in his procession before smirking. "The title of number one duelist shall be mine again, Yugi." He promised, and slipped into his bed, but not before placing a call to the news, and a call to his company.

Morning dawned, and with it the news of a new, big tournament, held by the CEO of Kaiba Corporation. Yugi and his friends watched the announcement as Isis had predicted. She had also talked to Yami the other day, telling him about the god cards and Marik. Yugi handed control to Yami, and they quickly went to register. When Joey stepped up there was a glitch preventing him from joining, but it was quickly cleared. After they had the first meeting with the shadowy duelist that served Marik. Joey lost to him, forcing to hand over his red-eyes black dragon, but Yami swore to win it back. Hunting down the duelist, Yami made good on his promise, and won back the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Battle City, had officially begun as the Yugi-tachi and the Kaiba brothers walked the path of their destinies.

Apollo shook his head as he watched the ruthless actions of some of the duelists. Observing the familiar face of Bakura, the Yugi-tachi, and several others. He also watched the shifty figure called 'Namu,' enter and battle roughly. Then Seto and Mokuba declared they were going to patrol the streets. Apollo merely sighed as the dismissed his warnings and left. He ran a frustrated hand through his bangs before the communicator that kept him in contact with the brothers beeped drawing his attention. "Apollo, I need you to check over the blimp, and make sure it's ready for the finals." Seto ordered, Apollo nodded and left toward the blimp.

Finally the six finalists were standing at the bread-width of the blimp, following the eldest Kaiba into it. Kaiba nodded to Apollo as he entered, giving him the information of the happenings so far. Apollo glanced over the Yugi-tachi and Mokuba after he heard about the kidnaping made by a devious duelist called Marik. Apollo withheld his 'I warned you,' and went instead to the bridge to observe the control center. The two kaiba brother's appeared shortly there after, programming the course of their trek. Apollo settled into a chair, as Seto and Mokuba went to start the semi-final's on top of the blimp. "What I wouldn't give to teach those boys how to fly." Apollo bit out as he heard the little tid-bit of the gale force winds. "Though Seto doesn't believe in things like that..ahh!" He yelp frustrated, and slapped a weary hand to his forehead. "Well, we are on a blimp, not much can happen, so I'm going to my room to mediate." He told on of the other 'suits,' standing around. The man nodded, and Apollo left the bridge.

No sooner did Apollo place psi-shields up, and lit some incense did the blimp suffer turbulence. He yelped in surprise as he slid to one side, before it straightened. A near unfamiliar voice came over the speakers, announcing their based crash. "That sounded like Noa..." Apollo declaimed and stood up to exit the craft as per was demanded over the speakers. However, keeping a shield up to mask his presence, as the voice had demanded that none of the staff leave the ship, or else. He slipped out behind the tall brunette known as Tristan.

Ah, one more chapter left, and then finally I can concentrate fully on Sunrise Sunset. Enjoy, and please review.

Much Care,

WolfchildBlazer


	20. A Touch of Class to End this At Last

**Angel-**Thanks, I can really concentrate on Sunrise, Sunset now, after I complete this. Naw, she can't use silk, it isn't as strong, it would snap under the pressure. (Laughs.) Yeah, good point, he would be able to disable the bell. Oh, that's okay, Wing Zero isn't my favorite any way. I like Deathsycthe Hell better. Hmm, I'm sure Pegasus and Kaiba won't mind if the Blue-eyes are borrowed a little while longer. (Hands over said shadow realm creatures.) I just have to have them back before 3 on Fri..They are having a big duel that day. (Waves at the nearly hidden Heero behind said computer.) Honestly, you think A-chan won't notice you there?

**Hoshiko Megami-**Yep, last chapter.

**CosmosAngel1-**(Laughs.) Hmm, you and your Youko make quite a pair I must say. Hmm, you know me, I just love to keep everyone on their toes, just because it helps me write. Though I doubt Youko will concede an apology to me, any more then I shall suffer to offer another one, so your guess is as good as mine, to what he might say. It's okay, you don't have to sign in if you don't want to, I must say the new fanfiction menu is a bit awkward..Anyway, you'll find out about Kiba in due time, I only hope his wolf blood hasn't boiled over..(Winces.) Last time wasn't a fond memory.

**Kallista Starshooter-**I know nothing really happened, but with the end here, I needed to lay the ground work for the first chapter of Sunrise, Sunset. I mean tie them together. Yes, I actually did draw a picture, but I don't have a scanner to upload it or it would be on my website. I'm hoping with my Tax Return Check I'll be able to purchase one. Thanks.

**Thanks for the Reviews Everyone.** No ownership of said two shows.

It was then, as Apollo stood in the digital world that they had been transported by the backstabbing big five, that he truly felt his power would offer no safe havens to the group that had step off the blimp, especially the Kaiba brothers. In the digital world, he had no way of knowing the adverse affects of his magicks's against the technological bubble that held them. However, the small arcane spell that kept him invisible didn't seem to have any bad effects so far, he only hope that would hold true through this little trip. It was not to be said he was without other means to defend the Kaiba's with all the cunning abilities he had, but it left a pit in his stomach. As he shadowed the Kaiba brothers, his eyes fell on the duel disk that rested on the eldest's arm, and he prayed that those skills would not be needed. Closing his eyes against the pounding headache that been slowly building, he let out a tight breath, and continued his thoughts. 'If they were needed, I would be unable to help, because I did not study dueling as far as those cards were concern.' He remarked, and kept a tail on his protectees.

Kaiba felt the apprehension of being followed, and using the excuse of looking for away out of this digital fantasy, scouted the general area with narrowed eyes. He noted the world here was to resemble a desert with a temperature moderated by some outside force. False winds swept his hair back, and cooled the back of his heated neck, but still kept a careful gaze around them. Noticing a door appeared before them, he swiftly told Mokuba not to approach, but the youngest argued that it could be a way out and to the rest that they had been split from. Although not really caring for Yugi's little cheerleading squad, this had happened on his blimp, on his watch, and that unfortunately made them his problem. Muttering an inward curse, he nodded to Mokuba, but approached the door first, stepping through to find an very familiar mansion. Seto then placed a restraining hand on his brother's shoulder, and Mokuba turned to him questioningly. "We're being led around like dogs for a purpose, stick close to me Mokuba." He warned, and with a nod of compliance walked on.

Away in another direction of the technological generated world, the yugi-tachi awoke and realized they were separated from one another. With a nod of determination each picked a direction and walked, hoping to come upon one of the others. Yugi had relinquished control to Yami, but they kept in close conversation worrying for their missing friends. Seeing a flash of movement spurred Yami on, thinking it was one of his friends, however when he reach the lake clearing, that wasn't what he found. He found the shadow monster 'Deep Sea Warrior,' waiting him. "That's impossible." Yami mutters, and turns a full ear to the chuckle that pours from the monster.

As their trek through the digital world increased, they came to do battle with the notorious big five who only wish to steal their bodies, so that they may live in the real world again. They converged only to discover the duel for Kaiba Corp was just beginning in a virtual rendition of Kaiba Land. Riding on a small cart on the train tracks they crashed landed on a small island rock to see Kaiba standing against what they thought was the ultimate virtual menace. For once even the most reluctant of the group cheered and urged the young CEO to claim victory. While Yugi absently wondered where Mokuba was.

Earlier as Seto and Mokuba had trekked through the digitized mansion reliving memories of one who claimed to be Gozabura's true son. They came across the six year old looking boy with soft turquoise hair cut in a similar if not haunting representation of Seto's own. His azure eyes stared heatedly at Seto, he kidnaped Mokuba from right in front of him, before dropping Seto away from their position.

Apollo watched in hurt as the young Noa, reaped soulful wounds upon the two brothers. Watching the home movies, including the one of Noa's death brought profound pain and guilt. Though, he knew that he cared and was loyal to Seto and Mokuba above the computer filed Noa. Thinking no more, he unshielded his presence and leaped toward the startled child. Whom gasped in surprise at not counting in on this variable. He tackled Mokuba from out of the twisted child's grasp, and turned to leave the dreaded mansion. Apollo found his way blocked by the big five, but took no recourse as he barreled past them, hoping to find Seto and leave.

Noa cursed angrily at losing his best wild card, before sending the big five to be trapped in the virtual world. Then a smirk spread across his face as his prior thought raced in his mind. He controlled this world and with that thought, made a carbon copy of little Mokuba, but this one loyal to only him. "This will weaken's Seto's defenses, and I will not be lonely any more." Noa swore, and transported himself to wait for the settling duel between the should be CEO and the real CEO.

Seto cursed holding a tight fist around his locket that hung below his hollow in his throat. "Mokuba!" He cried out, and started toward the structure that loomed in front of him. In his surprise he saw a replica of Kaiba land, not that he was that surprise as Kaiba Land had been built by him a year ago. Though what unsettled him was that the move to open the back door as it was, was the exact same, and only four people knew that. Himself, Roland, Apollo, and ..Mokuba, but he knew none would betray him. With a scoff him moved the bishop into checkmate and watched as the two doors flung open. Strolling by the majestically standing Blue-Eyes White Dragons, he noted that everything appeared exactly as he designed all the way to the Blue-Eyes train. Kaiba could only scoff at the mimicking of his establishment.

If though by the goddess of luck, Apollo and Mokuba found their bearings and just in time too, as they arrived for the Seventh Turn of Creation as Noa had claimed it to be. Watching as Noa puppeteered Seto's emotion by having the false Mokuba stand against him. Apollo halted Mokuba's foolish run toward the danger, and instead they watched as Seto broke through the horror by playing the magic card, 'Last Turn,' and using his soul card against whatever Noa would place. They observed the shocked Yugi-tachi who stared confused as Noa played his Deck Master against the terrible Blue-Eyes. Yet, Noa revealed his hand as the Ark broke apart and his Deck Master's true appearance stifled the Blue-Eyes.

Apollo let Mokuba go as he saw the outcome of the exchange. He ignored the cries of shock though when he saw the blast of power heading toward the two reuniting brothers. Tapping into his Sayianjin abilities, he prayed he would get there in time. Leaping in front of the large blast that was meant to detain, possibly destroy the two, he gave them a smile. The light consumed then, but neither brother could move, as Kaiba was still weak from the exchange and Mokuba desperately wanted to touch his brother for a hug. Reaching out as the light began to die down, Noa noticed movement still, and flung another blast turning the two into a tearful sight of a heart-wrenching statue. Light gone the Yugi-tachi could see now the damaged done, Apollo was gone, and the Kaiba brothers a statue forever reaching, but never touching. Hearing the prideful crows above them, Yami turned up to Noa angry, and in the path of a true duelist engaged a challenge to Noa. Noa accepted, Yami leaned next to Kaiba picking up the fallen deck and shuffling in with his. Baring a scowl, Yami raised his duel disk in a sign of defiance. The duel for their freedom, and for justice began.

Meanwhile, back on the blimp the Kaiba corp employees for lack of a better term were playing a card game. Sure, they wondered at their employer's presence on this strange island they had been force to land on, but nothing could be done by them. As they were specifically told by the voice that had come over the intercom at the time of their landing. One of the suits grinned, his expression of course hiding behind his cards. Looking up at his companions, he scanned them, before locking on one in particular. "Got any nines?" He inquired, and his prey nodded throwing three cards his way. Pleased he place the book down, and shuffled to find his next draw. Glancing at his lonely king, he let a mental sigh tremble through him. Looking next to him, he decided to ask the suit there. "Got any Kings?" He asked, the suit beside him smirked and shook his head.

"Go fish." He responded, and the game continued on. Watching this pathetic view of non-professional behavior was a pair of crazy violet eyes. He scoffed turning away, as his once sandy blonde hair swung behind him, in an ashen gray. It represented his blackened heart. Bored, he exited the blimp, of course threatening his sister as he did so, and entered the technological building. Marik Ishtar was attacked by annoying robots who screeched, 'Intruder,' at him, unamused he raised the rod that hung beside him. A invisible pulse left from it, and the robots were destroyed in small explosions. He cackled at the destruction and walked further in, hoping to find the pharaoh. For awhile he walked around growing bored with the whole thing, when he came across a keypad that kept an interesting door locked. Smirking, he raised his rod, gaining access to the room.

Isis kept a weary hand on her Tauk, annoyed slightly at the detour that had been forced upon them. Still, knowing the destiny set for three specific players, she dropped her hand and went to where Odion laid from the disaster of trying to raise a false Ra. As she walked to the hospital room on the blimp she bypassed the shifty Bakura, who laid unmoving on his bed. Her brother had sent Bakura's soul to the shadow realm after the duel. Shaking her head, she entered the hospital room, and sat watching over Odion. Laying a hand on his brow, she prayed in hope. "Please Odion, you must wake up, you are the only one that can contain my brother's evil." She whispered to him.

Destiny and Fate watched the movements in Noa's fortress closely, waiting for the block Apollo would make for the Kaiba brothers. Quickly the combined their powers, pulling him from the hit, and placing him into the shadow realm for it was time for Cosmos's next round of training.

Yami smiled as he felt the spirits of his friends behind him. Though they were all stone, Yugi showed him they still begged him not to surrender to Noa. Yugi led him to a room that held his most recent memories. Joey appears before him, along with Teá, Tristan, Duke and Serenity. Reminding him as long as his friends are in his thoughts they won't be far away. They continue to encourage him to continue, but Yami states that he has nothing have left to fight with. After this charming statement, Kaiba appears with Mokuba at his side. He scoffs, telling Yami that he can't let this punk, Noa win, and reminds him that he has his cards as well. Yami smiles at his friends for their support and nods.

Standing from his kneeling position, he stares determinedly at Noa. "I won't give up Noa." He declares, and draws his card, requesting his friends to guide his hand. Drawing the magic card, 'The Card of Sanctity,' which allows both players to draw until they have six cards, he places it down to activate it. His friends appear before him, handing him over six cards, and he knows that this duel is his. Playing his first card, which is Monster Reborn, he summons back Kaiba's dreaded Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Noa laughs, reminding Yami of what exactly happened to Kaiba mere moments ago. He ignores Noa, and instead plays Polymerization. Noa remarks that you need something to fuse in order for the magic card to work. Yami smirks and shows him the other two blue-eyes while the magic card goes into effect. The Blue-Eyes Ultimate appears grandly on the field, and Yami plays Quick Attack so that his fusion monster can attack this turn. His monster successfully strikes down Noa's and reduces his life points to eight thousand three hundred.

Noa draws a breath after the hit, and glares at Yami with a smirk. "It's not over yet." He claims, and Yami glances at him unimpressed.

"You're wrong Noa." Yami answers back, and plays his final card. "De-fusion!" Yami cries, and Blue-Eyes Ultimate splits, leaving three very powerful Blue-Eyes Dragon awaiting Yami's command. "Attack!" He commands them, each striking three thousand life points a hit, giving a grand total of nine thousand. Noa falls to his knees in failure and Yami demands him to return his friends to flesh. Yami smiles as the rocky ledge he had been standing on lowers, and the sound of splitting rocks echo in his ears. However, Tristan still reclaims the body of the robot monkey, and he whines burying further in Serenity's arms.

Kaiba demands his cards back, of course not thanking Yami for his help again. Worried that Yami may have tainted his cards he glares and shuffles them back into his duel disk. Mokuba then gazes around when he notices the celebration is one short of a voice. However, the attention is diverted as Noa cries out angrily rushing at Yami, thinking to escape in his body. The power of the millennium puzzle and the sleeping power of the Pharaoh throw Noa back. Yami turns to Noa, furious and beyond frustrated at the continued games Noa forces them to play.

"It's time to let us go." His voice carries the venom of his anger, and Noa laughs.

"Your bodies have been where they always are, locked in my Virtual Realities chambers." He responds. Kaiba fits the pieces together explaining they didn't fall into a vortex, they were knocked unconscious. Noa agrees to the statement, and the skies darken, all look up and gasp, but recognition shows on the faces of the Kaiba brothers, and Noa. "Father!" Noa chimes happily. The clouds shift and face appears scowling down.

"Noa, you have failed me for the last time!" Gozabura's voice rings out and Noa pleads for another chance, but Gozabura spills the past and denies Noa's wishes. The gang then realizes they have to escape in order to stop Gozabura's plans for world domination by digitizing everyone's consciousness into the virtual world. Noa disheartened agrees to show the gang the exit, while making different plans in his mind.

Mokuba glances around, his eyes searching for Apollo. Worried he begs the group to stop for a minute and turns to his brother. "Seto, Apollo isn't here!" He cries out. Seto gazes around at the statement, and harshly turns to Noa, one fist darting out and clutching the collar. Noa gasps and looks up at the brooding brunette.

"Where is he?" Seto grounds out. Noa blinks, unsure at the comment.

"Where is who?" Noa asks trying to clarify.

"That nosey bodyguard of mine, Apollo Sol." Seto explains, his blue eyes narrowing in warning.

"I don't know." Noa dead pans. Seto growls lightly, assured Noa is lying.

"Don't lie to me.."He warns, but any further reasoning is cut off as Yami yells at Kaiba, that they have no time. Seto releases Noa from his grasp, glaring that the truth better be as he speaks it. Noa gulps and continues to lead to group to the exit. They find out Gozabura has locked all the exits, and Noa claims there is one more that his father doesn't know about. Quickly he leads them away, and straight into his planned betrayal.

The gang once again find themselves separated, but this time it is by their own memories. They realize this, and the memories end, they find themselves standing in a plaza. Yugi and friends look around and quickly notice neither Mokuba or Kaiba is with in.

Noa urges Mokuba to keep playing to reach the exit, as Mokuba plays he tells that it's possible to make a bionic body for Noa. He doesn't hear Noa's gasp of surprise, but he does here that Noa admits that the exit isn't in this game. Leading him to a dance stage, he points out the exit, Mokuba gives him a hug of thanks and Noa takes over Mokuba.

Noa laughs, waking up in Mokuba's body and heading for the control panel. He vaguely glimpse Marik on the screen, but pays him no mind, saying he'll die too. Quickly he sets the base to explode, but his long forgotten human heart begs him not to do this. Realizing he cares for Mokuba, respects Seto and Yugi, he tries to stop the impeding explosion. Unfortunately between the few minutes he had left the room in triumph, Marik had come in and smashed up the control panel. With desperation, he grabs the microphone and tells the group still locked in the virtual world the way to escape and hurry.

The group agree, but it seems Gozabura has caught on, and has placed digital representations of duel monsters in their way. The group fight to reach the exit as Kaiba faces down Gozabura in a duel. Kaiba listens to the announcement including the one with Noa in Mokuba's body. He tilts his head up, and directs a question to Noa. "Is Mokuba alright?" Seto inquires, and Noa responds in a positive. "There are still a few minutes left Noa?" He asks and Noa says the time of two minutes. Kaiba agrees that its enough time to finish the duel with his stepfather. The Yugi-tachi make it to the exit, but Noa asks Yugi to stay back and retrieve Kaiba. Yugi agrees and following Noa's instructions finds Kaiba finishing the duel with the win. Noa opens a quick portal for the pair to escape, and he leaves Mokuba's body thanking him for letting him borrow his body. The gang escapes the fortress, Kaiba ordering for the blimp to take off, escaping the fire like monster of Gozabura. However, the rockets are damaged in the explosion, but they manage to escape. While flying to Kaiba Corp Island, Mokuba mourns Noa, and the missing Apollo, he throws a pair of white lilies over board in remembrance. Kaiba walks up behind Mokuba and remarks that Apollo is much to annoying to be dead. Mokuba smiles slightly and agrees, however a whisper prayer escapes his lips.

The once blimp turned airship lands on Kaiba Corp island, and the four remaining duelist lead the pack off the ship to the duel tower. Kaiba explains the will have a four-way duel in order to decided the rotation of the two remaining duels. The outcome is Marik versus Joey, and Yugi versus Kaiba.

Cosmos let out a whoosh of breath dodging the pointy staff directed at her. Weaving out of the way, she cast a small spell knocking them all down and declaring her the winner. Suddenly her standing proud was destroyed as a body landed on her. She blinked to regain her focus and noticed a sheepish Destiny getting off of her. "Sorry about that hime." Destiny apologized giving her a hand up. "I've got some good news!" She chirped, and Cosmos looked at her sharply her eyes falling into a puppy-eyed pout.

Fate laughed from behind the pair, and walked up, giving a hug to Cosmos. "You'll be leaving her soon." She stated, and both sisters vanished. Cosmos groaned at the vanishing act, and just gestured to continue training.

Elsewhere in the shadow realm, Destiny and Fate were letting Apollo get acquainted as they talked. "We'll give you the signal to retrieve her from this realm." Destiny told him, and Fate cut in front of him.

"Until then, no contact or such with Serenity." Fate ordered, Apollo sighed, but nodded his consent. Fate chuckled at the downed expression, drawing Apollo's attention. "However, we can transform you to help train her with Dark Magician." Fate implied, and watched as Apollo nodded. With a wave of both of the sisters hands he changed and appeared beside Dark Magician who startled. Fate placed a calming hand on his shoulder and turned to Apollo. She tilted her head, a smirk sliding on her face as Destiny awed.

"You make a cute Moon Envoy." Destiny chuckled. Apollo glanced down at his changed expression, and looked pleadingly at Fate.

"Could I at least be the Sun Envoy, dark blue isn't really my color." He clipped, Dark Magician muffled his laughter at the whine that slipped in those words. Fate blinked, raising a hand to rub her forehead.

"There is no such shadow creature." She stated. Dark Magician cut in before a true whine could escape the Solarian King.

"Seren doesn't know all the shadow realm creatures." Dark Magician smoothly remarked. Fate threw up her hands in exasperation, Apollo's form shifting again.

"Is that better?" Fate bit out. Apollo nodded happily at the more suited tones to his person. "Fine, now go train Serenity." She ordered and the two popped back to their home. Dark Magician turned to the 'Sun Envoy,' with a questioning glance.

"Who are you exactly?" He asked, and Apollo stunted, studying the man before him.

"Apollo, and you are?" Apollo responded.

"Dark Magician." He returned. Apollo's eyes flash in recognition as did the magician. The two father's of Serenity started talking, a few minutes into the chat they were laughing like old friends. Up in their space of the universe Destiny and Fate groaned at the two men.

The rounds of the semi-finals were over, Marik had one by default because he played a shadow game against Joey forcing him to pass out. Yami beat Kaiba, now with the recovered Joey, the cards Kaiba gave him, the never-ending support of his friends and his partner, he stood ready to face Marik.

Luna and Artemis made a quick turn in the confusing maze that surrounded them. Quickly they leapt over the projectiles that poured from the sides, and headed for the iron doors in front of them. Seeing light pouring through the cracks they tumbled out onto the Earth. Standing back to back, with the last of their energy they transported to Rei's shrine. Passing out on her bed, as they bodies touched down. Their last thoughts being to tell the senshi of their capture when they wake.

Finally, the end of Interlude. Of course I left the ending open, so that the beginning of Sunrise, Sunset made sense. Everything has been put in their place. Anyways, I'm glad and sad to see this end...anyways, please review. And big thanks for those who stuck with me all the way though. :) You guys are the greatest. Much CARE,

WolfchildBlazer.


End file.
